


【续翻】时空折痕

by lzskwzl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 104,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 题目为In Which John Starts Fires，又是一个双关。





	1. Chapter 18: 关于John在狩猎场上行动之事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/gifts), [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird), [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 

关于叙翻授权问题：已要到原作者授权，但原译者至今没有回应。

授权链接（查看回应区，用户名lzskwzl）：  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/15841735>

前1—17章翻译地址（221D，注册用户就能看文了）： <http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6584>

AO3 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052127/chapters/11617939>

个人习惯跟原翻译有些不同，翻译为简体中文，人名会保留英文，有时会保留少量感叹词，考虑到语句通顺有些地方会意译，实在不会的我会保留原文。水平实在有限，尽量做到语句通顺，文笔很难说，渣翻，欢迎捉虫。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

前情回顾：正常世界的John与ABO世界的John通过镜子进行了第一次交流，结果正常世界的John得知了另一个他与Sherlock做爱了的事实（此时John刚知道自己对Sherlock的真实情感但两人根本没在一起）。此后两章为故事转折，人物形象会有“变化”，如果忘记了前文内容，请走前文链接。本章为正常世界John的POV。

[Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/13279945) :  **关于John在狩猎场上行动之事**

_Sherlock。_

_我的Sherlock。_

_他跟我的Sherlock做爱了。_

_无耻!_

John站在淋浴蓬下，热水从他头上浇下，淌过后背，流进眼睛里，他把额头抵在了瓷砖上。恶心感或多或少已经过去了，但他必须努力地深呼吸，否则那种反胃的感觉仍然会回来，他的胃纠结成了一团。这不是单纯的反胃，而是一种别样的痛苦。

他无法定义它。可能他根本就不想去了解它。

在七个小时之前，午夜过后不久，John悄悄地从这个异次元Sherlock的床上溜了下来，只为了能与自己相会，尽管他并不完全肯定这会起作用。那可能是他的视错觉，他的大脑欺骗了他，让他误以为镜子里的反射自己动了起来。可能只是因为他的精疲力竭，加上光线因素和心里隐秘的愿望。那就是为什么他不跟Sherlock提起这件事。然而，他用了一整天的时间来暗中策划，把所有导致两人第一次奇迹般相遇的条件一一重现，而且已经做好了失望的准备。但知道事实真相后他感觉更糟了。

当他失去镜中的John后，他没有再去找他。是的，没有，John最起码要对自己诚实：他甚至没再尝试。相反地，他感到头晕目眩，心跳加剧——莫名就被对方的坦诚不晦吓到了——他久久地陷在沙发里，双手抱着头，直到突然地，也不知怎么地，他跌到了地板上，把头埋在了两膝间。他只是觉得……气馁。挫败。随之而来的就是恶心反胃。

浴室门上传来了敲击声。

“John？”

John把自己推离了墙，狠狠抹去了眼睛里的水。不只是洗澡水。

“马上。”他回应道。

“你已经在里面呆了三十四分钟了。”

“妙计了你还知道计算时间，”John咕哝道。

“没事吧？”

“我很好。就是，再等等，好吗？”他重新把头抵在了瓷砖上。 _深呼吸，Watson。_

_呼吸。_

三分钟过去了，他仍然没动。忽然，他听到Sherlock的声音径直从他背后传来，低沉的嗓音在狭小的淋浴间里回响着。

“你病了吗？”

John赶紧跳开，回头看到Sherlock的脑袋从浴帘间伸了进来，打探着水汽氤氲的浴室。

“Jesus，Sherlock，见鬼的你干嘛！”

他坚定地背对着Sherlock，即使在这种情况下，他也环保住了自己以维持隐私。

“干嘛？Oh！当然。”Sherlock轻哼了一声，“你现在知道要面子了，我之前还从没见过你有这种东西呢。”

“ _你这人_ 站着说话不腰疼。 [1] 出去！”

“好吧。”他把头缩了回去，但仍然没离开浴室。

John关上了淋浴蓬，等待着。“难道你就打算一直站在这儿吗？”

“难道你就不打算跟我说点什么吗？尽管你洗了这么久，我还是能闻到你身上的味道 。 ”

“该死的你这该死的味道还有这该死的他妈的吃屎的世界。”他压着一口气低声咒骂道。

“我等着，John。”

他郁闷地叹了口气。“毛巾。”他要求道。然后一条毛巾飞到了他头上。

当他在浴帘的遮蔽下擦干自己后，Sherlock抓住机会先发话了。

“我听到了你的动静。前天晚上，你在午夜时分离开卧室 三个钟头后才回来。昨晚，你又离开了而且根本没再回来。”

“你应该已经睡着了。”

Sherlock怒气冲冲道，“我知道我的Omega什么时候从我身边离开的。”

John拿毛巾擦头的动作顿了一下。不久之前，Sherlock还无法忍受这种疏离和距离感。但是昨晚，他并没有跟着John，强迫他回到卧室。相反地，他明明发现了他的动作却尊重了John的隐私。尽管他表现得依旧自我，这一点却令John印象深刻，心存感激。

他稍微觉得心平气和了一些。

他深吸了一口气，平复下来，道，“起作用了。”

“什么起作用了？”

“同步性。我看见他了，Sherlock。通过客厅里的镜子。我看见John了。”

Sherlock一把拽开了浴帘，露出房内凌乱的床头和他那更加慌乱无措双目圆睁的表情。

“告诉我一切。”

** xXx**

John几乎把一切都告诉了他。但他有些仓促地结束了叙述，几乎有点同情道，“然后他就这么……消失了。”

“消失了。”Sherlock机械般地重复道。他坐在了椅子的最边上，如此靠边，还没有跌在地上，这简直是一个奇迹。他紧紧抓住John的每一个字，如同抓着救命稻草一般。

“你知道的，就跟我们失去了联系一样。”

“但它已经起了两次作用了。”

“没错。”

“所以它今晚还会起作用的。”

“呃，也许吧。难说，我猜有可能。”他尝试着不要哼哼哈哈模棱两可地回应，或是回避见到另一个John的念头，但他现在所了解到的事实，令他一想到这个就心烦意乱。

“那我们再试一次，今晚。重现所有条件。就在今晚，是的，今天晚上我们就能见到他。”

“我的意思是，我不能保证——”

“今晚。”

Sherlock不再听人说话了，他愣愣地坐回椅子上，双手合十指尖相对，眼里一片茫然的神色。毫无疑问的。他已经在幻想着跟自己真正的所爱重聚了，即使是隔着镜子。

** xXx**

这就是问题的关键所在了。

随着时间的推移，Sherlock变得越来越激动，像个在平安夜晚上的孩子或是一个需要安抚的瘾君子。John找了个借口出门了，像是要买点牛奶啦或者要去剪个头发之类的，他也不知道自己随便扯了点什么。管他最后说了什么，现实是他需要自己的独立空间，而这是他在221B里已经无法获得的东西。

但他没有去购物，也没有去理发，即便头发蹭到耳朵的感觉有些不适，而且这么随意跟他的习惯有所不符。可他还是向北走了，沿着曲径在摄政公园里绕行。公园内渺无人迹，阒静无声，也许比他以往所知的更加安静，不过这对他来说正好合适，他现在不想与人相处。因此，他漫无目的地走着，将自己锁进了个人世界里，甚至没有意识到他又把重量偏向了一条腿，一路跛行着，直到一阵尖锐的如鬼魅般虚幻的疼痛从右膝上钻了出来，提醒了他这一点。心因性的，他告诉自己。这不过是来自另一个世界的欲除掉他的残魂。可能他命中注定就该受这种痛苦。他吸了口气，暗自咒骂了一声，向公园长凳走去，坐在上边休息了下来，看着湖里的鸭子。

那意味着什么，那究竟 _意味_ 着什么？

John挣扎着想从中理出一点头绪来。另一个John——他说（写）出了这样一个天大的事实，就好像那根本不重要似的。 _他跟我做爱了。_ 就像写了 _他跟我订了一份披萨_ 一样随意。这几个字在他的脑子里来回反弹着，寻求着——或逃避着——被理解。另一个John,属于这个Alpha的John，在他的身体里，跟——跟——（每每想到这些词他就感到目眩，但他艰难地推进着）已经跟Sherlock， _他的_ Sherlock做爱了。那即意味着，他的Sherlock 和一个别的John做爱了。

为什么？？

他所知的一切，他对Sherlock Holmes的一切惯常认识，都表明了他是个无性恋。女人不是他的领域：他一开始就这么说了。男人对他来说也没有更大的吸引力。而且Sherlock从没有，从不曾，哪怕一次，表露出对任何人的任何一丝性趣， 更不要说，更别提是对John Watson。

他有过吗？

不，当然没有。不然John会注意到的。

_你会吗？_

我当然会，白痴，我又不瞎！如果Sherlock Holmes对我有性趣，我肯定会看到的！

_然后你会怎么做呢？_

我——闭嘴。

John不知道该如何回答这个问题，但是为了回避任何伤人的真相，他可能会把它拒之门外，更加积极地与女人约会（在过去的这十七天里，他的自我认识已经有了极大的改变），他想得愈发漫无边际，结果一头扎进了一个更加痛苦的结论中。

_可能他根本就不是对你有兴趣呢。_

Sherlock从不曾对他有过兴趣。他，他的John。但是另一个呢？

_他比我更早知道真相。_ 这是那个John说过的。这意味着Sherlock很清楚他在做什么，而且是跟谁在一起，不是一直以来他所认识的那个John。他真的对一个男人产生了欲望，而那个人，不是John。

他受到了伤害。他遭到了背叛。他感到了难置一词的痛苦。他觉得自己仿佛一直都被蒙在鼓里，现在他被随手丢弃，被一脚踹开，还因此遭到了嘲讽。他觉得自己孤立无援，不受欢迎。而这一切都发生在他刚刚承认自我的几天之后，他才承认自己的感受，才知道自己想要什么，比想要任何东西的念头更加强烈，比渴望任何人的欲望都更加鲜明。

但他知道Sherlock不必对他承担任何义务，他们又不是一对！John一遍又一遍地过度对自己重复着这样一句话，是，当然了，Sherlock有自由做他想做的一切，跟任何他想做的人一起（一想到这个John又要哀鸣了），John才想通…是啊，他还以为自己认识到了，如果Sherlock会爱/渴望/想要拥有某人…那个人也只会是他。

他怎么会这么蠢呢？

John坐在公园的长凳上，小声地呜咽着，蜷缩着身体，把脸埋在手里。他觉得自己此生从没有这么凄惨过。他不属于这个世界，他也不再被自己的世界需要了。

他口袋里的电话“叮”了一声。

John翕了翕鼻子，重新振作了一点，然后才去查看来电显示。

Sherlock给他送来了一条短信： _他们这几天只在苏塞克斯_ [2] 卖 _卫生纸吗？_

哦，那是他找的借口吗？卫生纸？他的借口肯定找过头了，但是Sherlock是对的，他已经暂时逃避得够久了。他发短信回复道：

_抱歉，心里烦。_

他眨了眨眼，迅速抹去了泪水，又抽了下鼻子，但他没有从长凳上站起来。他的腿拒绝这么做，更别提他的内心了。老实说，他还没完全做好应对这个世界的准备。任何世界。他累了。

_你在哪里？_

John抬头看了看天，天光仍然大亮着，所以Sherlock没必要担心什么，至少不必像之前一样担心。

_摄政公园。_ [3]

_哪里？_

约翰困惑地盯着这个问题看了会儿，接着叹了口气，拖出了手机上的GPS，看究竟哪里出了问题。他此生所知的摄政公园在这个世界里有一个不同的名字。不是什么大问题，真的。在他看来，这基本上就是同一个地方。他输入了改正后的地址。

_马里波恩公园。_

两秒后，电话响了。Sherlock打来了电话。

“喂？”

“你在哪里？”

“我不是告诉过你了吗，马里波恩——”

“不，你到底在哪儿，具体点？”

John听着Sherlock紧迫的语调不由得皱起了眉，往四周查探了一圈，希望能找到什么路标或标志，找出某些在一定程度上，他们两人都熟悉的东西来确指出他的坐标，结果她他注意到了他们。与此同时，一阵狂风把他们的信息素传递了过来。

“Um…Sherlock？”

“我赶过来了，你在哪？”

“呃，中央的某个地方，在水池边。我能看见一座桥，还有…是，该死，他们肯定是盯上我了。”

“有几个？”

John站了起来，缓慢的转着身，警报感如温度计中的水银一般迅速上升着。他小心翼翼地数着，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。两个在桥上，三个在路上，一个在假山上，四个在树下，还有另外两个站在一跟根标有“Omega急救”的蓝色高杆旁。

“十二，”他回答道，尽量不让自己的声音听起来像感觉上那么焦虑。他舔了舔唇，握紧了垂在身侧的拳头。他们从南北东西四个方向，任何可供撤退的路径上包抄上来，尽管没人再向前靠近一步，每一个却都直勾勾的盯着他。他觉得自己就像是身处在Alfred Hitchcock拍的惊悚片里，每个人都站在预定的位置上，沉默一触即发，恐怖笼罩全场。整个世界仿佛都慢了下下来，空气开始变凉，鸟声似乎也在他耳边绝迹。这些Alpha们如锁定猎物的群狼般朝天背立着，包围目标，等候时机，发动突袭。

“我该怎么做，Sherlock？”

他不知道究竟是出于这具身体的Omega本能还是他所了解的，他们的危害，他们的所作所为对Molly其他人造成的危害，总之他真切地感到了恐惧，从五脏六腑蔓延至四肢百骸。他们不可能在光天化日下攻击他的，！绝对不可能！但他仍觉得自己置于暴露之中，易受攻击，将遭捕猎。这种危机感与他在暗巷中所遭遇的甚至有过之而无不及。该死的他妈的活见鬼了。

在电话的另一端，他能听到Sherlock急促的喘息声和飞奔在人行道上的脚步声，即使在狂奔中，Sherlock仍然说出了话，“你能够到救援杆吗？”

他保持着语调，努力维持镇定，说话的声音刚好只够Sherlock听到：“不能。”

“不能？”

“他们挡住了它。”

_呼…呼… _ “周围有Beta吗？”

“没有。”

_呼…呼…_ “是” _—呼、呼—_ “一群” _—呼、呼—_ “还是多群？”

“怎么…？我怎么判断？”

“闻气味，John。”

“我根本办不到，好吗？我他妈的办不到，他们离得太远了。但他们在盯着我。基督啊，Sherlock ，这样下去不行，该死的真的不行。”

“三分钟，John！”

他一定是在扯淡，他根本不可能在三分钟内从贝克街赶到摄政公园，或者说，马里波恩公园的中心。就算他可以，John也怀疑他 _能等上_ 三分钟。他打探了一圈四周试图找出什么能够充当武器的东西，悲叹于手上没有枪，结果是什么也没有找到，即使连木凳也被螺栓牢牢地固定在路上。树下的由四个Alpha组成的群队正在交头接耳地窃窃私语着，桥上的两个在逐渐逼近。John紧紧地护住了自己，把手机贴在脸侧。他没有坐立不安或溃不成军。他只是在…等待。

当然了Sherlock的喘息声持续在他耳边响起时，另一阵风刮了起来，带来了西面Alpha的信息素气味，激起了源自本体的焦虑，因为他现在能闻到他们了，比之前更强烈：饥饿感。他迅速校正了自己的想法：他无法战胜他们。他不能用武力打败他们，不能立刻做到。他唯一反猎的方式是

智取，至少要等到Sherlock前来。但即使那样，他也不能确定他的Alpha的到场能否击退这里所有人。

这是不对的，这根本就 _不公平_ 。

他听到一声刺耳的“啵”声打破了寂静，他猛地将头转向那四人群队，现在已经逼得更近了，眼睛直勾勾地锁在他身上。

“喔噢，在这里呢，小Omega，骚浪蹄子，你一个人跑到这儿来找操，嗯？”他们中的一人嘲弄道，另一个握住了他的裤裆大力摇了一下。

John绷紧了下巴，紧紧握住了手机，“该死该死该死，”一连串低声咒骂从口中吐出来。

在他耳边，只能听到Sherlock喘着粗气奔跑的声音了，现在他必须把呼吸都用在全速飞奔上了。

也许他 _可以_ 逃过一劫。只要速度够快冲出他们步步收紧的包围圈，只要能越过他们等到他跟Sherlock会合。他把视线从四人身上移开以抓寻机会，而后他注意到了，那两个本来站在救援杆旁边的Alpha实际上已经离开原地更加向前逼进了，而另四人也在拉近距离。John并不是很确定但他开始怀疑他们到底是同一群队，还是分属多群。也许他们是竞争关系。那个原本独立在假山上，占据着最有利的地形的Alpha，正在刻意招摇地迅速迫近，抢占了更多领域，企图最先接近他，得到他。另外三个在路上，互相怂恿鼓动彼此前进，但仍然有些犹疑不定（John判断他们大概是这些人中最年轻的），桥上的两个人则诡异地，在冲他打手势招呼他过去，比着口型道， _过来，过来啊，到这儿来，_ 好像如果他选择了他们，他们就会给他提供保护似的。

_大有机会，_ John心想道。

距离某场灾难发生只剩两秒了，包围圈在越收越紧，Sherlock仍然不见人影。这些Alpha在倾身、嘲弄、包围、步步逼近。但该死的，John可不会不经战斗就乖乖认伏。当那两个站在桥上的Alpha突然冲向他时，John一个闪身到了左边，又迅速蹦向右边，平地借力而起，撞向了离他最近的那个Alpha，右肩狠狠顶上了这畜生的腹部。这个Alpha——猝不及防受到了来自一个Omega的袭击！——他闷哼了一声，猛一下背摔在了地上，泄出了一口气。John抓住时机跑了。

他们咆哮道：“抓住他！抓住他！”桥被拦截了，路也被堵住了，因此他只能匆忙跑上了草坪，四下搜寻着另一处救援杆，或者在附近溜达的警察，任何被人大意丢在路上的手枪也行。但是一无所获。他真的没法与他们的长腿或是掠食者本能硬扛。其中一个Alpha向他袭来，John被大力按头扑倒在地，结果啃了一嘴的草。手机从他手里飞了出去。紧接着一个重达两百二十磅的Alpha就把他死死钉在了草坪上，令他险些喘不过气来。

“把他翻过来，这个小贱种！”

他的肩膀被人抓着翻了个面。谁伸出手来抓住他的前襟把他从地上拎了起来，然后所有人包围了他，这些Alpha们聚在一起，遮蔽了日光。

“嘿，”其中一人吆喝道，“这不是那个把Poger和他的弟兄们揍烂的小混蛋吗？我在报纸上见过他的脸。”

“是嘛，那不是那个私人侦探的姘头吗？”

“要是Roger听说我们抓住他了，那肯定很精彩。”

“你在开玩笑吧。就是 _这个_ 小Omega打残了Trevor的胳膊，揍断了Sean的鼻子？这么个小不点儿？”

“我说我们还是先办了他吧。一个个来，在我们的结把他的屁股撕成两半前。这个小傻蛋。”

最后说话的这个Alpha一脚踩在了John的肚子上，狠狠碾了下去。

John痛苦地抽了口气，试着蜷起身来，但那双拽着他衣襟把他提起来的手阻止了他的动作并且粗暴地摇晃着他，扭伤了他的脖子。不知道是谁扯下了他脚上的鞋，又有另一双手急不可耐地开始解他的皮带扣。看见一只拳头举了起来，他紧紧闭上了眼，转过头，等着它落下来。

预料中的疼痛并没有到来。

突然间，他被扔回了地上，一具身体径直飞过来撞开了压在他身上的Alpha。John喘息着滚到一旁，在地上抱住了自己的身体痛苦地蜷缩着，他周围充斥着怒吼、咆哮、拳打脚踢和哼气呼声。但是没人再来碰他了。他猛然挣开了眼。

Sherlock。

他的Alpha在John周围绕行着，护食般划出紧紧一道圈子，以身作盾将他拦在圈内，冲那些已经退开但仍然贼心不死的Alpha们咆哮着。从John躺在草地上的角度看去，他的身形仿佛翻大了一倍，颜色更加阴沉。他始终背对着John面朝敌人，姿势看起来就像是——John想不出其他方式来形容——一匹狼。手指在身侧蜷成爪状，两肩在如弓般拱起的背上张开，脖颈压低但头向上举起，左右拧转的同时用目光依次威胁震慑着每一个Alpha。他的声音落在John的耳中，前所未有的低沉。

“不许动，混蛋。 _退下，_ 他选择的人是 _我_ 。”

那三个最年轻的Alpha——最弱的一群——调头溜走了。那两个从桥上下来的没有离开，而是僵立在原地，面面相觑。

那么还剩下七个。John以手支地缓缓地抬起膝盖，试图让自己站起来，但是一阵剧烈的疼痛从他的腹部传来，迫使他再一次倒下。一只胳膊伸过来横抱住了他。Sherlock保持抱着他的动作，低低的声音只容他听到，他说，“ _<<别动。>>_ [4] ”

John的身体完全静止了。他半跪在地上，温暖如微弱的电流般轻柔地涌遍全身，他觉得可以完全信任并把自己托付给他的Alpha。

“你应该栓牢自己的姘头，”其中一个Alpha吼道。

“真是有够粗心的啊。”

“就是啊，”另一个道，“他跑来这里不就是来求操的吗？”

“再多说一个字，”Sherlock说道，低沉的音色令John感到骨子里的颤抖，“我就撕开你们的喉咙。”

“Sherlock，”John出声了，Sherlock转过头来，眼中盛满火光，但John并没有试图责怪他，“他们认识Roger和他的同伙。”

慢慢地，Sherlock挺直身体，站了起来。尽管他的姿势看起来没那么像狼了，但他给人的威胁感并没有减少一丝一毫。“是吗？你们果真认识那些蠢货？那些企图染指我的人的混蛋？很好，那你们就给我送条口信过去。”

“我们不是该死的跑腿的。”

“你们只有一个选择，自己决定。给我传讯，或是被我撕碎，为你们胆敢觊觎我的Omega当场付出代价。怀疑我办不到么？那么，尽管放马过来吧。”

现场一片死寂，即便连John也能感受到在这些Alpha当中传递的恐惧，而他甚至无法确定这种情绪到底是来自他们的还是属于他自己的。有几个Alpha把目光移向了树荫和灯柱，顺着他们的视线望去，John看到了闭路监控。John并不知道结合的Alpha有哪些法定权利即Sherlock是否全权享有合法资格做他所威胁的那些事。对John而言，以一敌七的形势（或是二对七，如果他能行动的话，可他的身体不听自己使唤）相当严峻，但是Sherlock仍然毫不犹豫的发出了恐吓而且那些Alpha们看起来开始变得犹豫动摇了。

“什么口信？”其中一人终于屈服了。John认出了他就是那个撞倒了John并把他死死摁在地上的人 。忽然之间，他就感觉情势没那么危险了。

“就这个，”Sherlock道，“从今天起一周后，大理石拱门 [5] ，正午十二点见。我仅代表John Watson 与Molly Hooper发起官方决斗。你转告他们，我等着。现在滚吧。”

John敬畏于此的同时，那七个剩下的Alpha一边把目光在他和夏洛克之间来回逡巡着，一边小心翼地往后退去，最终调转跑走了。Sherlock一动不动地看着他们离开，直到这些人跑过转角，消失于顶坡后，在远处的林木间隐去了模糊的身影。然后他旋即转身在John面前半蹲下来，双手牢牢握住了他的肩膀。John觉得他僵硬的骨头在这种触碰下逐渐放松下来，力量重新流回到身上。

“你受伤了。”

“主要还是我的尊严，”John回道。他抬起一条腿，双手支持着让膝盖离地，尝试着站起来。但是腹部尖锐的疼痛使他倒吸了一口气，僵住了动作。

“别动，伤到哪儿了？”

“只是——”尽管用尽了全力，John仍然没法彻底平定下来。他的双手颤抖着，面辣得几乎要崩溃（crack [6] ），“操，该死的，Sherlock。”

“John，我很抱歉。我应该早些提醒你的，马里波恩公园是Alpha的狩猎场，不论白天还是晚上。我…我忘了你不了解这里的情况。”

“我不知道我还能再坚持多久，哪怕再多一会儿。”他的声音破碎欲消，但完全失语是他无法可想的，因此他闭上了嘴转移了目光。他根本没意识到自己紧紧攥住了Sherlock的衣襟，甚至不记得自己有伸手去抓过它，直到他的双手被摁在两人之间，Sherlock伸出强有力的双臂抱住了他，把他拉进了自己怀里。他是想要安抚John剧烈的心跳，还是只想平复下自己被气味干扰得如麻的思绪？说实在的，John并不在意。这不是什么大问题。他真的太累了，又愤怒又挫败，仿佛整个世界都在嘲笑他，践踏他，对他比着中指。他真的只是不想再承受这一切不能再承受更多了。但是如果他仍不得不面对这些，那么至少，就只是现在：让他就逃避一小会儿，让Sherlock就这样抱着他吧。

**3/12更新**

John本来希望疼痛能自己消下去，但他发现这是在自欺欺人。没过多久，他的腹部就变得僵硬而且一触即疼，他所接受的专业医学知识告诉他这是内出血的明显特征，他别无选择，只能去了Omega急救站。因为直到他痊愈之前，Sherlock都不被允许呆在他身边，所以Alpha侦探去苏格兰场发起了对那三人Alpha群队的官方决斗申请，并承诺在探望时间结束前回来。他们都没有提及有关午夜镜前约定的任何话题，但它一直萦绕在John的脑海里，他知道Sherlock也是如此。但现在不行。今晚不行。

尽管他身上有些严重的淤伤，但超声波扫描检查显示伤害面积并不是很大，伤情也不是很危险，出血会自己停止的。他们会留他一夜观察，只是为了确保无误。等明早医生检查无疑后，他们就会放他出院了。

“好了，”给他检查的医生道，低头怜悯地冲他微笑着，仿佛把他当成八岁大的孩子似的。John忽然希望Mike Stamford能在这个急救站里接个临时班，但他也知道这是异想天开。“你很快就会好起来了，而且在下次热潮前就会痊愈。”

“妙极了。”John干巴巴地应道。

“我觉得我们能从中吸取一点教训，嗯，John？”

“什么？”

“毫无目标地离家去外面游荡？孤身一人做回你自己？大摇大摆地穿过狩猎场？这不是自找麻烦嘛，你说是吗？”

“哦我的 _上帝_ 。”

“现在，现在好啦，不要再自寻烦恼了。你还算是幸运的呢。”

_“幸运？”_

“你有个结合伴侣。不是每个Omega都有结合伴侣的，最好别把他视作理所当然，嗯？”

这个医生拍了拍他的肩膀离开了。他只想仰头大吼。

** xXx**

他尝试着入眠但无法做到。护士给他提供了医院用餐——一份不加奶油色拉的火鸡三明治，生的胡萝卜和一罐果汁——但他没法消化。他们给了他电视遥控板但他对此并不感冒。他只想回家。

几小时后，Sherlock回来了。但是当John意识到他没法闻到他时，他起初想见他的兴味也变得索然了。Sherlock被注射了气味抑制剂，而且他还戴着医用口罩。令John感到吃惊的是，他现在对Sherlock的气味是多么依赖。这让人有些不安，就像盲目地信任一个人。但更让他觉得不安的，是他无比想念着它。他担心自己在这个怪咖世界里呆得越久，他的身心会越来越相融。至少，在这一点上，他发现自己不但享受着Sherlock的气味，还在积极寻求着它，而且除非他能找到它，否则他根本没法百分之百安下心来。他担心这种臣服本能会让他追从那些Alpha而不是与他们对立而战。他还担心，跟他对这个世界的厌恶程度相当，他…还能再做回他自己吗？是的，他害怕离开这里，他害怕回到一个不再需要他的世界。

“完成了。我在官方的决斗申请书上签了名。”Sherlock说道。此时John已经确保自己一切无恙，并且明天就能出院。他的手在John的手背上方停顿了一两秒，像是在犹豫着是不是该握住它。John自己也怀疑他是否欢迎Sherlock握住他的手。

“我以为你会自己去见他们的，”John说，“我的意思是，你不打算这么做吗？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，“我倒是希望直接面对面决斗，当然了。但还有别的方法，这是传统。如果不能直接交流的话，可以雇一个传讯员。”

“那你之前为什么不这么干呢？”

“有很多因素，John。传讯员必须了解情况，这叫做担保信使，而且这是唯一合法的途径——”

“那你可以找一个家庭成员啊！”

“——但不能有血缘关系。利益冲突，你懂的。不能有血缘关系也不能是同一群队，但是我们在公园里遇到的这些Alpha…他们可以。”

“那么，真高兴我还能帮上你一把了。”John闷闷道。

这很难说，但他觉得Sherlock应该是皱起了眉。“如果有选择的话，我是不会让这种事发生的。我永远不会拿你做 _诱饵_ 。”

John垂下目光盯着自己的双手。“那，如果这些传讯员没把你的决斗通知送到呢？”

“我敢肯定他们会通知到的，哪怕想尽一切办法。他们负有法律义务，如果没能传达到消息，我就能向 _他们_ 发起决斗，没人会想卷进群战的，John。那绝对会成为一场大混乱。而且以防万一，这场官方决斗会被印在明天每一张伦敦报纸上，被新闻重复报道。他们不可能不知道这件事。”

“该死的妙极了。”John揉了一把脸，“那场面肯定很壮观，是吧？”

“我希望有观众，当然。”

“如果他们不露面呢？”

“他们会出现的，否则惩罚会更严重。John，你别担心了，我 _不会输_ 的。”

“这可是三对一，Sherlock。”

“我说了不用担心。”

“我不希望见到这种局面。”

“我绝对有信心获胜。”

“我想跟你一起战斗。”

在消毒口罩上方，Sherlock浅蓝的眼睛眯了起来。

John认为他听到了Sherlock咬牙切齿的声音。“绝对不行。”

“你说了群队的任何成员都可以参加决斗，那是你的原话。但是我们的群队成员包括哪些人呢？我，你Mycroft和Anthea，对吧？没有别人了？如果我错了你就纠正我，但我猜 _Mycroft_ 任何时候都不会参与那种决斗的，不管有没有血缘关系。”

“他当然不会。他知道这是属于我的战斗。”Sherlock吸了口气，“他倒是有可能会把我送到他自己的混斗里，替他出战，如果是为了Anthea。”

“那就是我的意思。所以他们，出局了。我，入场。”

“John，你现在在 _医院_ 里。”

“这点伤？没什么大不了的，我明天早上就会好的，而且我们还有一周，没错吧？时间足够我教你一两招了。”

“你？教我？”

“赌不赌我可以给你示范一些动作，”John得意地一笑，“在空手格斗上，我是我们基础训练里那届的第二名，我还是大部分人里体型最小的。”

“Omega不参加群斗。他们从不参加。”

“法律规定了吗？”

Sherlock没有回答，对此John已经有答案了。

“那你的意思是，他们至今为止没参加过。”

Sherlock断然地摇了摇头，“我们不能忽略事实。生理事实。Alpha天性骁勇暴烈，而Omega在任何角度上，从骨骼到肌肉构成都不如Alpha。事实如此：我生而为战，你则不是。另外，说好听点，如果我让你参战了，人们会说我虐待你的。”

John放声笑了起来，“难道你还会在乎 _别人_ 怎么想的？”

“不会。但这个问题很棘手，我们先别讨论这个了。”

“好吧，那我们在我回家后再谈。”

Sherlock叹了口气，“固执的傻瓜。”他在口罩下喃喃道。

“有意思，那正是我要对你说的话呢。”

又斗嘴了。Sherlock轻声笑了起来，然后John也跟他一起笑了，这是自那天以来第一次，他觉得胸口的郁结之气消了些。

“我还没说同意呢。”

“你也没说拒绝啊。”

“在你回家后，”Sherlock说道，抬起手，指尖轻轻刷过了John的手背，John回应了他的动作。“我们再谈。”

在他走出房间前，John又一次叫住了他，“Molly呢？”

“什么？”

“你保证代表她参加决斗了。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“我的Omega对她做出了承诺，”Sherlock说道，“当我们的一方结合伴侣这么做了，就意味着两人都发了誓。我们言出必行，John。”

John对此无不惊讶。誓言与荣誉是构成这个世界的文化基本元素，这在他的世界里是不存在的。而且他也逐渐意识到，这种观念同样始终存在于Alpha与Omega之间。自始至终。这个想法令人心生敬意。

“但是怎么办到的？我的意思是，我以为…”

“那就是我们要讨论的另一个问题了，我们？”

_我们。_ 他刚刚提到了 _我们_ 。这是个转折而且意义重大。

“好梦，John。我明早会来看你的。”

** xXx**

与天性相悖的是，Alpha与他们住院的结合伴侣别无选择只能分居过夜而且独自回家。就像任何已结合的Alpha，Sherlock发现这种行为是如此难以接受。他以前从没这么干过，这是七年来他头一次独自一人在公寓里过夜。而且只有一种原因会导致这种情况的发生，每个结合的Alpha都知道：

他没有保护好他的Omega，使其免受伤害。目前已经有两次了。

三次，他纠正自己。如果他是个更好的结合伴侣，那他一开始就不会失去他的John。

没有他的Omega在身边，Sherlock知道自己不可能入睡。因此他坐在客厅里，反复读着John前夜留下来的笔记，几乎要把那几页纸从画线本上翻烂了。在这上面，John写出了一切他记得的有关Stapleton博士提出的理论，以及关于鬼神的荒谬论和一些关于一个名叫Alice的小女孩的童话。

他已经花了数小时来深思这些新理论，没有获得更多突破或是领悟。有没有可能在平行世界的那个他并没有像他自己一样聪明呢？不可置信的念头。这里的Sherlock和John在订阅读 _量子物理学期刊_ ，但那边的Sherlock和John却在买童话书。简直令人失望透顶。

但此刻他关注的并不是什么理论。不，他关注的是两人交流的首句话。他能看到John每段的第一句话都是在询问有关他自己的那个Sherlock，但他无法看到自己的John，被困在镜子另一端的他写了些什么。尽管John已经叙述得很清楚了，但

这仍然比不上亲手握住它们，亲眼看到他说了什么，以及看到他是怎么说的。但他现在唯一能看到的只有镜子这头的John给另一端的John积极的回应： _你不会没有用。你过去一直处在困难的环境里。你在生命中的每天都要面对一些狗屁倒灶的破事…_

他的John到底说了什么才导致这样的回复？John略去了引导这场谈话走向的最初对白，但这些简短的字句现在一直萦绕在Sherlock的头脑中。他的John真的这么觉得吗？自己很没用？而且是他，是Sherlock，该为此负责吗？

_四次了，_ 他沉郁地想道。 _我负了他四次，而且也许只是之前上千次中的又一次。_

“我会补偿你的，John,”他的声音在空荡的房间里显得异常清晰，“我发誓。”

凌晨一点的时候，他站到了镜前等候，心里既怀有忧虑又抱着一丝希望。

他的等待徒劳无果。

** xXx**

Sherlock穿上外套，打开前门，发现自己和一个意料之外的访客面对面撞上了。对方正站在门前台街上，按门铃的动作僵在那里。

“Holmes先生！”

“Stapleton博士。”他困惑道。

“我真的想早点跟你碰面，”她说着整了下自己的夹克。

Sherlock迅速对她做出了评价。她不是从埃克塞特来的。至少，不是直接从那里来的。她住在镇上，她的鞋磨光过，这表明不久前她才找人擦过它们。飞机上，也许。但可能是酒店提供给她的服务。是的，她身上有股廉价肥皂的气味，这在每家旅馆，从希尔顿到假日酒店里，都很常见。这儿，在她手提包的外层浅袋里，露出了酒店房间钥匙的上缘。

“我在镇上参加研讨会。”这话听起来像是某种借口。她局促不安地把头发别到脑后，显然酒店的洗发水并不适合她。

“我这儿有什么吸引你的东西，能让你亲自上门来吗？”他问道，“恐怕我今天不打算接委托。”

“不是，那不是我来这儿的原因，我只是…”她的声音越来越小，看上去有点尴尬，“我们的会面，之前那次，在我办公室里。事实上，我一直在想——那个，我一直没法把它赶出我的大脑，你们的问题，我们的讨论，还有你的Omega…”

她有些语无伦次，而且远不如十天前那般镇静。

“你没睡觉，”Sherlock推断道，“为什么？是研究到了深夜吗？”

“是，是的，查资料啊跟成们到处奔波啊又跟西美、新俄罗斯和日本的学界同事们商讨啊，Holmes先生，我真的受不了啦，我就是来问问你…”

“问我什么？”

“你们当中谁才是？”

“什么？”

“你还是你的Omega？你的问题太精确了，指向有点 _太_ 明确，所以我就这么想了。你们当中至少有一人 _相信_ 他是从平行宇宙来的吧？”

十分钟后，Sherlock回到了客厅，Stapleton博士捧着一杯速溶咖啡坐在John的椅子上，神经紧绷地听着Sherlock讲述这个故事是如何发生的。

Stapleton博士仍然难以置信激动不已地摇着头，道，“不敢相信，真的不敢相信。想想吧！这可是 _置换互移_ 啊，在人类身上！我真希望能直接从当事人口中听到回答。我对他的，呃，经历，有些问题。”她看了看四周，仿佛才注意到她要提问的Omega不在同一房间。

“他在家吗？”

“不，他…出去了。”

“真早啊，不是吗？”

“他是个实干家。现在，我有些问题要问你。”

“哦？”

“说实话。如果你没有发现什么激动人心的新理论，或是实验结果，而且急于分享，你不会这么披头散发地在天还没亮的时候就跑到我家门前的台阶上。”

“嗯，”Stapleton博士说着用双手捋了捋皱起的裤腿。

“你说了，你是来镇上参加研讨会的。”

“是的，在皇家学院，我昨天呈了一份报告。但这件事跟我的研讨会没什么关系，我这周会在这里更多是处于巧合。”

“我不信巧合，这个世界是如此机械萎顿，按部就班。”

“这个世界。嗯，你信吗，Holmes先生，那个世界，不管是这个还是其他的，都在力图达到一种完美状态呢？”

“抱歉？”

“这是量子物理学领域的一个鲜为人知的分支，又称为 _众星理想论_ _[7]_ 。它的本质观念就是理想化的状态，无论微观还是宏观层面上的，都是有可能达成的，而且宇宙中存在多股力量，在不断推动它不断达到这个状态。”

“我们为什么要谈到这个？”

“为了观察实验，我是一名量子物理学领域的科学家，想要找出关于我们最古老问题的终极答案。”她耸耸肩，“找出一个可能的解释来支持你们对巧合的怀疑，更准确地讲，也就是人们常说的，相信命运。”

Sherlock怀疑的长呼一口气，“世界会试图把一切东西自主归位，”他说，“这违背了熵增定律 [8] 。”

Stapleton博士玩笑地耸了耸肩，“恰恰相反，Holmes先生，热力学第二定律都与守恒相关。平衡，在一个孤立系统中的熵永远不会自动减少，消亡与创造一直在持恒。在一个如此复杂的宇宙中，或是多个宇宙中，这种守恒几乎是不存在的，但我们也不能排除它发生的可能性。在此基础上，我们能外推知一些基本规律并得出一个相当合理的结论，那就是世界确实有理想状态，而且它在不断努力达成这一状态。改正错误，纠补漏洞。简言之，即臻求完美。也许正是这个世界把某些人带到了我们的人生之路上，引导我们再次正确前行；也许正是这个世界把你带到了我的门前，又将我带至了你的门口；也许这一切根本不是巧合。”

“你相信命运。”

“这是你先说的，”她笑道，“但重点来了，你的Omega宣称他来自一个平行的维度，他相信自己的确经历了 _灵魂互换_ ，这正是我多年来孜孜探求的项目，但一直犹豫着不敢公示大众。我必须跟他谈谈，Holmes先生，我想知道他们置换时的那一瞬间究竟发生了什么。更重要的是，想想他的存在，他就是对另一个世界的活生生的证据啊，如果我们能证明这是真的而且还能使别人信服的话，这对几乎所有科学领域会是多么大的贡献啊！”

“John不是观察对象，Stapleton博士。”

“不，不，当然不是。我无意暗示——”

“也不是实验对象。我们最初的兴趣就是为了改变现状。”

“但——”

“并把我所知的John带回家。”

“不可能。”

“如果你不能帮忙达成这一点，”Sherlock强硬道，“那么我们就没什么好谈的了。”

Stapleton博士脸色发白，“Holmes先生，拜托了。你不知道你自己到底面对着什么。我们没人知道。置换——生理还是心理上的——在实际科学中是极其罕见的，如果我们不能敏锐地抓住这次机会…你看，我对人性是很敏感的，他是你的Omega，你在保护他，当然这是你的权利，但是您是个聪明人，一个卓尔不群的人。所以您肯定明白任由他想象着再来一次灵魂互换是多么愚蠢的事。不 _仅仅_ 因为同步性达成的可能性微乎其微——”

Sherlock挑起了一边的眉，但克制住了提起镜子的念头。他并不完全信任Stapleton博士。不是他

她的科学，而是她的动机。

“——还因为有关转变的主要理论支持…”

“什么？”

“这是心理的。臆造的。而非科学。”

“你讲。”

她叹了口气，“我有一位来自新俄罗斯的同事，他揭露了一个名叫Serebryakov的莫斯科人在1980年左右撰写了一些有关形而上学的手稿，难以置信的冷门，没有公之于众。这也无怪，没有多少东西来印证，也没有学界同事愿意提供积极的相同观点，但是他的理论在某些层面上跟我的不谋而合了。Serebryakov相信思维置换，我也是。他的理论基于某种超自然假说，该假说认为睡梦时人的大脑实际上是处于一种代替现实中，而且能复制和共享一个与他自己有关的平行版本的空间。梦醒后，人就会回到原本的世界。”

Sherlock不屑地哼道，“我想我们有理由断定自己不是John想象中的臆造物，也不是被困在梦境里的虚构角色吧。”

“那不是我所支持的，也不是Serebryakov所支持的。他说了，提供恰当的条件——就像我向你提出的，包括同步性和能量——思维就会被 _推入_ 上述的空间，或者以我的定义来交换，另一个空间。他的理论认为回归原本状态与睡梦中醒来的机制相似。”

“本质来说，就是醒来。”

“本质上而言，是的。”

“你要怎么弄醒一个根本就没睡着的人！”

“重点在于把意识从一种状态转移到另一种里，不是吗？除了自然醒来，什么会把你拖出梦境呢？什么会迫使你回归呢？一场惊吓，一次冲撞，一下打击。一个人必须被强行拖出现实才能进入另一个，所以你明白问题出在哪儿了吧，这是一个悖论，根本不可能生效的。”

“别卖关子了，你到底是什么意思。根据这个理论，John该怎么回去？”

Stapleton博士吐出了一口憋了良久的气，歉然道，“他必须死。”

注1： _你这人_ 站着说话不腰疼（This has nothing to do with  _your_ level of comfort.）我意译了，感觉这样更符合语境（被按头打）。

注2：苏塞克斯（Sussex） [英格兰](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%8B%B1%E6%A0%BC%E5%85%B0) [东南部](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E8%8B%B1%E6%A0%BC%E5%85%B0%E4%B8%9C%E5%8D%97%E9%83%A8&action=edit&redlink=1) 的 [历史郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E5%8E%86%E5%8F%B2%E9%83%A1&action=edit&redlink=1) ， 北邻 [萨里郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%90%A8%E9%87%8C%E9%83%A1) ，东有 [肯特郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%82%AF%E7%89%B9%E9%83%A1) ，西与 [汉普郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%BC%A2%E6%99%AE%E9%83%A1) 接壤，南临 [英吉利海峡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%8B%B1%E5%90%89%E5%88%A9%E6%B5%B7%E5%B3%A1) 。1974年在地方政府重组后划分为 [西萨塞克斯郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%A5%BF%E8%90%A8%E5%A1%9E%E5%85%8B%E6%96%AF%E9%83%A1) 和 [东萨塞克斯郡](https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9D%B1%E8%96%A9%E5%A1%9E%E5%85%8B%E6%96%AF%E9%83%A1) 。简单来说距离伦敦市中心挺远的。

注3：摄政公园（ Regent's Park ，正式名称英语： The Regent's Park ），位于伦敦市中心。

注4：Alpha可对Omega使用命令。

注5：Marble Arch，伦敦著名地标。

注6：Omega因情绪过分激动会崩溃，见于前文。

注7： _众星理想论（plenary stellar idealization)_

没找到出处，应该是作者的原创词，说法跟热寂论有点儿异曲同工，不过热寂论已经被推翻了。

注8：热力学第二定律（熵增定律）：孤立系统的熵永不自动减少，熵在可逆过程中不变，在不可逆过程中增加。

第二定律指出在自然界中任何的过程都不可能自动地复原，要使系统从终态回到初态必需借助外界的作用。


	2. Chapter 19：关于John习枪之事

[Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/13636614) ： **关于John习枪之事**

不是三天来的头一次，当然也不会是最后一次，John连连摇头道，“对不起，都是我的错。”

自第二十一天早上的“桥梁事件（他们是这么叫它的）”后已经过去两天了，John和Sherlock都好整以暇地肩并肩站在镜子前等着，但这该死的破镜子毫无反应死气沉沉。自从三天前的晚上失去联系后，John就没能重新搭上线，而且他无比确定问题出在哪儿。

“别再说了，”Sherlock倦怠道，闭上眼，郁郁地摇着头。

“但这是事实。”

“与这无关。”

“如果我没告诉他——”

“我说了，停。”

“——有关做爱的。”

_“拜托。”_

“如果他能给我个机会解释就好了！你不是在跟 _我_ 做（knot），在你的想法里不是，你以为自己是在跟 _他_ 做（knot），而且事实上你确实是这么做的，这是他的身体，所以是的，你是在跟你自己的John做（knot）…”

“Oh my  _God_ ,”Sherlock呻吟了一声，猛地抹了把脸。

“抱歉，用错词了。你们的说法是什么来着？性爱？交配？”

“停！我的 _天_ ，John，别——为什么你——甚至——就不能把嘴闭上一会儿呢，行吗？听我说，这个——”他指了指镜子，“不起作用的原因，跟你写的东西没有任何瓜葛，好吗？”

“我确信 _有_ ，”John争执道。

“不，没有。知道我是怎么知道的吗？因为John， _我的_ John，可能是个反社会分子有时也会出人意表，但他不是那种会逃避的人…就是说，他不是个懦夫。他不会因为只是不想再见到我就拒绝用镜子。”

John皱起了眉，“我到觉得他是不想见到我。”

“他只是在生气，吃醋。”

“你确定吗？”

“我比John更了解他自己，当然。如果有可能的话，他肯定会在再次交流时冲我大吼，因为我做了——你懂的，我是说，肯定有什么事发生了，发生了什么事阻碍了交流。我们只需要继续试下去。”

他们把John笔记上所记录的有关那边John对同步性的解释奉为信条，但他们每次尝试下来后都会对此产生怀疑。头天晚上，两人都站在了镜子前，Sherlock意识到自己的在场可能对条件的绝对还原产生了不利影响，就在第二晚站到了视线之外（在厨房里）。第三天晚上，John让他在卧室等着（他根本不喜欢这样），但是今晚，Sherlock提议也许在另一边Sherlock也陪John等着，为了确保同步性，他也必须在场。结果照样，什么也没发生。

“也许今晚只有John，”John提出意见，“但是昨晚他们两人都在。”

“也许是只有Sherlock，”Sherlock道，“排除其他无用的变量。”

“也许两人都在，但是他们的方向跟我们相反。”

“这是一面镜子，我们应该反着站，而不是对应着站。”

“可这是平行世界。”

“也许他们都外出办案了。”

“不可能两个人都出去的。”

“为什么不？”

“因为Sherlock从来不会邀请…”John的声音渐渐趋弱了，尴尬道，“就是，我的意思是…呃，现在太晚了，你知道的。”

“John。”Sherlock从镜子前转过了身面向他，握住了他的上臂，“你有没有告诉过他？”

“什么？”

“告诉他你很无聊。”

John笑着摇了摇头，但突然之间就无法直视Sherlock的目光了。

“当然没有。我过的很好，有一个安全的家，一个可靠的结合伴侣。”

“那听起来还真是激动人心啊。”

“不是每个人都需要那种刺激的，”他低声喃喃道，这话说得连自己都不信。

“不是每个人，不。但你是， _你_ ，John。我会这么说，不是因为我了解自己的John，而是我目睹过你奔赴危险，犀牛角偷车贼还有持刀老太 [1] ，当这些危机来临时，你有临阵脱逃吗？你有把头埋进膝盖吗？你有冲别人大喊救命吗？去他的没有，你 _亲自_ 上了。”

“我有吗？”

“你的心里有一团火 [2] ，John Watson。”

“什么？”

“勇气与毅力，决心与胆量，会生气愤怒，也会吃醋嫉妒。我的John不是一个懦夫，你也不是。你比你自己认为的要更加更干。”Sherlock停顿了会儿，沉思着眯了眼，“我会证明给你看的。”

John感到一种前所未有的兴奋刺激顺着他的脊骨而下，尽管他对此存疑，尽管这可能有悖于他一贯的判断，他问道，“你要怎么做？”

“明天，”Sherlock说，“我们来做一个小游戏。游戏的名字叫‘迟到总比不到好（Better Late Than Never）’。晚安做个好梦，因为我们明天一早就要出发了。”他冲着镜子摆了摆手，“反正他今晚也不会出现的。”

** xXx**

“ _严格来讲，_ ”Lestrade说着大步流星地走在通往新苏格兰场地下室的通道上，Sherlock和John跟随其后，“这是不被允许的。但是我走了后门，牵了些线，你们只有一个小时，再多没有了。”

“就照你说的，”Sherlock悠悠道。

Lestrade的目光越过他身后，对上了John的眼睛，“来这儿教他一两招，嗯，John？增强他的体魄？”

“呃，是的。”接着，为了增加可信度，John补一句，“技术马马虎虎吧。”

“这是一项研究，”Sherlock气呼呼道，John从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。毕竟，是Sherlock想出的这个馊主意，所以当别人信了他的邪时，他不该显得愤愤不平才对 。

“啊是呀，”Lestrade说道，“我敢肯定你们俩已经准备好一切了，不管是实验名字还是内容。”他冲John眨了眨眼。

John的眼睛睁大了，发出警告，试图传递出那种违背他本性的特殊坦白。Lestrade见了，只牵了下嘴角，走到门边时转过身，在电子锁上刷了下卡，门“咔哒”一声打开了。

“Evans会帮你们俩搞定的，他知道你们来了。我要赶一个会议，可能会在你们结束前回来。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“然后带我们去吃冰激凌？帮我们推秋千吗？”

“如果你是个好孩子而且乖乖表现的话。”Lestrade轻声笑了，拍了拍John的臂膀像是在他们两人之间分享了某种秘而不宣的笑话，然后离开了。

五分钟后，John紧张地站在打开的隔离板后，戴着护目镜和消音耳机，一只耳朵露在外面。Sherlock作为一个向来离经叛道的人，仍没装备好自己，把护目镜别在卷发上，耳机围在脖子间。在隔离板下方的长桌上，躺着五种不同型号的手枪。

“Glock 17，”Sherlock指道，“Glock 26，Walther P99，Heckler and Koch USP，还有——你个人偏爱的——SIG Sauer P226 [3] 。 你目前用的武器型号就是SIG，它被你收在了床头柜最下层的上锁抽屉里。我们就从这种枪开始。”

背对着从远处望着他们的Evans，他对John介绍着手枪的不同组成部分，从握把到安全栓到扳机再到枪管，尽管他说得清楚利落，但是John仍然屏住了自己的呼吸来接受全部的知识以免被分散注意力。当Sherlock转向讨论如何握枪和解释后坐力是怎样一种感受时，John觉得自己的心跳得更快了一点。他渴望能自己握住武器，亲手去感觉它的重量，看看他能否比自己第一次从Sherlock手里被迫接过枪被大声命令着开火要做得好一些。他舔了舔唇，对Sherlock所说的一切点了下头，表明自己已经就绪了。

Sherlock递给他一把枪。比他印象里的要沉。

“先别忙着扣扳机，”他说着，控制移动着John让他面朝胸口上有靶圈的人形板，“目标在二十米开外，因此你得先采取适当的站姿。”

Sherlock一边重新调整着他的位置，一边教他从低腰到锁肘的所有细节，John问道，“他很擅长这个，是吗？”

“是的，他 _是。_ ”Sherlock道。

“年复一年的经验，嗯？”

Sherlock点点头，终于把护目镜戴好了。

John已经读过了那个John博客上的每句话，现在是重温第三遍了，他确定他一次也没提到过自己对枪械的精通。当然，他肯定接受过相关训练，关于如何成为一名战士的所有的训练，但是John一直认为这是种形式上的训练因为他很少会在战场上用到它。毕竟，他是一名军医。

“百发百中。”Sherlock轻缓道，“那就是为什么我现在还活着。”

“什么意思？”

Sherlock清了清嗓子，“吸气瞄准，呼气扣下扳机。现在睁开双眼，我们来看看你到底能做到什么。”

John右手握住了抢，左手加以稳定，眼睛眯起对准目标，锁定人形靶胸口的正中心。吸气，屏息。他知道这一枪下去自己不会失去什么的。然后呼气，开火。

慢慢地，他放下了枪，看向Sherlock以寻求评价。

Sherlock微皱着眉中肯地点了点头，“击中了他的肩膀，不算差。但偏离了目标几英寸，你能做得更好。”

“这是我的第一发。”

“再来，John。”

接下来的四十五分钟里，John一直在开枪射击。每次他打空一个弹匣，Sherlock就会递给他一把不同的枪让他自己装弹。Sherlock偶尔会再提醒他注意站姿和呼吸，提示如何瞄准对焦，但大多数时候，他只让John自己射击。对John而言，他发觉这出人意料的…轻松。不，不是这个意思。痛快（alleviating），也许。仿佛每次扣动扳机都在解开他身上的缠结，挣脱紧锢的束缚，这感觉 _快意极了_ 。出格，但感觉很好。他觉得自己就像是在打破某些法律，越过某类界限，冲破某种常伦。但是这么做，他感到了自由。

_“砰。”_

_“砰。”_

_“砰。”_

“这里，”Sherlock说道，“三枪齐发，贯穿靶心。”

就像他已经这么干了一辈子。也许是因为这具身体的肌肉记忆，或者也许就是他一直都有神枪手的天赋，只是他一直没有机会去发现。Omega不能参军，不能参警，不能参猎，也不能参与任何其他需要用到枪械的活动。但现在他站在这里，开枪射击，如同一名职业老手。

然后突然之间，也许是第一次，他知道了不能够做…和仅仅是不被允许做的区别。

他还想知道有什么别的事是他能够做到的。

他还想知道他什么时候会发现这一点。

他还想知道为什么他的世界会是那副样子。

他还想到了那些几乎剥夺了他一半生命自由的所有Alpha，那些迄今为止所经历过的恐惧，过去以来所承受的伤害，已经曾经一度所遭受的不平对待，被视为劣等，被视为次等，被视为下等，被视为弱等。但现在他知道了自己是有能力做到很多事情的。在其他一些时空里，也许在很多别的时空中，John Watson是一个人格独立的人，受到重视且富有价值，身手灵活且头脑机敏，是一个才干双全，受人尊敬乃至敬仰的人物。也许他也拥有这些相同的品质，隐藏在某个地方，某个Alpha们不希望他能发现的地方。

弹匣空了。他把它塞进Sherlock手里，一把抓过身旁的枪，并且——举起来对准枪靶，把它想象成来自所有Alpha压迫的化身，迅速连开三火，每一枪都精准爆头。

“得啦，儿子，别炫技了。”

因为消音耳机，这话听起来模糊不清，但是John还是弄清了话里的意思。他转过头，看到Lestrade走了过来，他眼角的余光瞄到了嗯

因震惊而目瞪口呆的Sherlock，这使他印象颇深，此前他还从来不知道自己有能力让这人大吃一惊呢。看着Sherlock的表情，听到了Lestrade的话后，John的脸上有些发热。他扣上了安全栓，放下了武器，把它递会给了Sherlock。

“只是给他示范一下该怎么做，”他说，然后胆子更大了些，拍了拍Sherlock的以示安慰，“别为此感到汗颜，你最后也会达到这种水平的。”

Lestrade赞许地大笑了起来，Sherlock似乎有些哑口无言。

** xXx**

坐在回贝克街的出租车上时，Sherlock收到了一个电话，阻止了他们回到目的地。

“案子，”Sherlock说着，冲John露出了明显的一笑（smirk），问道，“来吗？”

John微笑应道，“当然（hell yes）。”

就那样，他们又一次开始办案了。

接下来这两天充斥着一系列交织在一起的，必须无所畏惧去应对的，令人忙得喘不过气的阴谋案件。John疲乏困顿，饥肠辘辘，但一次又一次因跟上Sherlock的冒险而感到振奋。他和Sherlock一起在伦敦附近拉盘，审讯伊斯灵顿的电子黑市贩，闯入苏荷的独家艺术画廊，追寻从斯特拉特福德到牧人丛（谢泼德布什） [4] 的一系列线索（John无法 _相信_ 他们在出租车上花了多少钱，就想知道为什么Sherlock不索性自己买一辆）。他们解决了海勒维失踪案（一个遛狗爱好者！谁能想到呢！），舰队街投毒案（来自George，一个猫奴！）还有仿宠窝形鸟巢之谜（上帝啊，一个鸟类神秘学家秘密协会！）。现在，终于，他们要回家了。尽管已经很晚了，但John兴致高涨，根本不想结束。手边没有立刻能接来的案子，他就第四次看起手机上John的博客，想象着自己置身于每一幕场景中。这是他最喜欢的消遣方式之一，这很引人入胜。当他即将看完“粉红色研究”时，他突然灵光一现，怔住了。

“是他，对吗？”

“嗯？”

Sherlock把自己从他的思维里拖了出来，John偏过手机让Sherlock看到他正在读的内容。他着重强调了其中一部分： _在一个人对坐上他车的无辜乘客做了那么多的坏事后，那样暴毙是他罪有应得。_

“哦，”Sherlock说道，接着露齿一笑，“没错，是他。”

John轻声笑了。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“直觉罢了，”他热情洋溢地冲他的同伴一笑，“所以那就是你说的，百分之百中的意思。那天晚上，他救了你的命。”

“第一次但不是最后一次。”

“我在想…”

“什么？”

有点羞于启齿，John耸了耸肩把注意力转回到手机上，心不在焉地滚动着屏幕，“我是不是也能够做的那些。为了他。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

“不怀疑？你认为我真的可以成为那样的一个人吗？”

“你已经是了。”

Sherlock说得那样郑重其事，让John不由得相信了他的话。他觉得勇气在逐渐鼓起，激荡，而且有一部分是因为想回到他的结合伴侣身边，作为一个全新的，升格的人。看看Sherlock脸上的表情吧，让他也像这一位一样大吃一惊。他几乎无法坐视不理这个想法，他决定找到回家路的念头从来没有如此强烈过。

“今晚，”他说，看着伦敦满城的华灯，“我想我们得回到镜子的基础去。”

“你什么意思？”Sherlock问道。

“第一次见到他时，只有我一人。第二次见到他是，也只有我一人。今晚，必须只有我一人。”

沉默随之而来。John慢慢地，小心翼翼地转过头，看到Sherlock映另一面车窗上的，一副不置可否的表情。

“我知道。”

“那是它唯一起作用的办法。”

“你相当确定，是吗？”

他此生还从没如此确信过一件事，“是的。”

“那好（fine）。”

John的证据源于先验和直接的结合，而且事实是，由于他们对此都不甚了解，所以Sherlock没有争辩的余地。然而，他仍然发觉了对方的一丝失落。

“我知道你想见他——”

“我说了没关系(fine）。”

“而且那不是我不让你呆在镜前的理由——”

“ _没关系_ 。我明白。总之你大概是对的，因为这对你来说一定非常重要。但我们该讨论的是你要说的内容，并且确保你 _准确无误地_ 记录了一切。等你们结束时我们就会检验它。”

他们再次陷入了不适的沉默。有那么片刻，John像是不是他哪里说的不对，搞错了。但是没有。他很确信为了让镜子再次生效，所有条件必须准确重现，那就意味着John要独自待在客厅里，而Sherlock在卧室里。就算那意味着他不能见到也不能与他自己的Sherlock说话，那也没关系。

“我不明白，”Sherlock突然爆发了。John吓了一跳。“你才是多愁善感的那一个，你才是情结浪漫那一个，你才是七年来专侍一人的情种 [5] ，为什么难受的不是 _你_ ？”

“我？”

“是！”

“为了什么？”

Sherlock瞪着他，“是你 _告诉_ 了我我的John和你的Sherlock睡了！ _你的Sherlock_ 和别人而 _不是你_ 一起睡了。但你几乎没说任何二话！那怎么不困扰你？难道你不感到震惊吗？难道你不会觉得被背叛了吗？难道那不是 _凡_ 人应该有的感觉吗？”

出租车司机的眼睛缓缓抬起来望向了后视镜而后又回到了路面上。

意识到有人在看他们，John觉得有些面辣。Sherlock的爆发对他的冲击还不及这话里内容的影响大。当他在这周的早些时候告诉Sherlock有关镜中对话的事情时，他没有忘记提到另一个John的“招供”，尽管他早已承认这个事实。交换是在他热潮期的头天发生的，因此另一个John被丢尽了一具濒于三天热潮期的身体里。那必须得到解决，而且Sherlock就在那里准备去应对它。还能怎么办呢？所以不，这当然不会困扰他。

虽然事实上，John确实一直在期待他即将到来的热潮期，但他从未彻想过为什么。生理上的欢喜无与伦比，这的确是无法忽视的一点。；但是，不仅仅是这样，这还是情感上的。一个处于热潮期中的Omega正在实现他人生中的典型理想。在卧室里，在他的双膝上，不着寸缕的，他觉得自己是被需要被重视甚至被自己的结合伴侣所珍爱的。热潮期对他来说永远都是最重要的，对吗？当然，但在Sherlock出现之前它们并没有意味着这么多。实际上，现在更诚实地来面对自己，在Sherlock之前，他其实是害怕它们的。

等等。他当真想到了 _害怕（dread）_ 这个词吗？Omega不该对他们的热潮期感到害怕的！但…那就是他的切实感受。成结的强制性行为实际上 _令人反感_ ，直到Sherlock的出现。为什么？啊，因为Sherlock爱他。而且他也爱Sherlock。它令一切变得不同了。更重要的是，甚至不用考虑热潮期，他意识到自己也可以很开心，很幸福，因为他们结合了。他错过了他最近的这一次热潮期，不是吗？可他根本没想念过它，没渴望过它，没为自己一生中第一次错过它而感到遗憾。然而，他对Sherlock的爱从未减少，如果有什么变化的话，那就是他们的分离让他意识到自己更爱他了。

所以…不。他根本就不会为此困扰。他在爱河中呢。

但是这个Sherlock，在听说他的John和另一个Sherlock共度了热潮期后，只是反应平淡地点了点头，看起来毫不担忧似的继续把对话内容放在重点上，像量子力学的有效性和如河再让镜子发挥作用。然而，在整整三天后，它显现出来了，那些有关性的小小细节一直在Sherlock的脑中萦绕不去，逐渐聚集恶化，最终爆发。显然，那就是凡人该有的感受。

“他们睡了吗？”John问道，一脸无辜样。

“是！”

“为什么呢？”

“为什么！”Sherlock把自己丢回位子上，交叠起双臂，“不在乎。我怎么知道？”

“那困扰 _你_ 了吗？”

Sherlock保持着生闷气的状态。因此，John打算抓住先机，“我是说，你知道你和John相爱”——Sherlock发出了古怪的一哼，某种介于被踩了尾巴的猫咪和发怒的二汪之间的声音——“但你不必感到嫉妒，这是没办法的，而且我敢肯定Sherlock对他很好。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛，看起来像是有话欲吐却又被自己生生截住了。

“无论如何，”John安抚道，“他对此很抱歉。”

“ _抱歉？_ ”

“是的，他以为 _我_ 会觉得Sherlock不忠。这很荒唐，但我想我能理解他为什么会担心。然而，我得告诉你的是，这真的别无他法。”

“是，你已经解释过那点了。”Sherlock说道，实际上是大声道，“总之，那 _不是_ 他感到抱歉的内容。”

“我认为就是。”

“不是。”

John蹙起了眉，困惑不解。“哪里错了？”

“ _哪里都没错。_ 为什么要出错？你知道我对John是什么感觉,就算我跟你说了闭嘴，你也一直在喋喋不休，现在你又知道John对我是什么感觉了。”

“他——”

“如果要在我和 _死_ 之间选择，他会绝妙地等着一直等到终结。我真是好受宠若惊。”

“我不认为——”

“ _那_ 才是他感到抱歉的原因。他被推到了一个无法可想的境地里。跟Sherlock睡觉，还是住院治疗。”

“操或者死。”

Sherlock和John同时猛地把目光转向车头，的哥正坐在那儿点头。插完话后，他继续说道，“经典色情片。角色代入纠结。”两人仍目瞪口呆着，这的哥就把这当成他继续讲下去的默认了，“没什么好害羞的。我和我的公主，在卧室里拥用着满满的熏香。她是纯洁无瑕的王室名媛，去沦为了两国联姻的工具，被保护嫁给异国王子，成为阶下之囚。我是勇敢侠义的草根英雄，命中注定会自甘冒险去解救她。但就在离成功只有一步之遥时，我也不幸被捕了。邪恶的巫师威胁要杀了我，除非我从王子那里夺去公主的贞洁并将她玷污，破坏两国的联盟。”

Sherlock和John的嘴都大张着，却没一个能吐出话来。

“那个巫师不能亲自碰她，当然。”这伙计继续悍然无耻道，“他更像是一个旁窥者。但他并不知道我们彼此秘密相恋，而且还不知道对方的感受。所以这就像，触犯禁忌，刺激火辣。过程起初缓慢，但逐渐逐渐攀升，知道我们都喘不过气来，拼命的渴望着，乞求着，哭喊着彼此的名字——”

“Oh my  _God_ ，”Sherlock道，“停车，我要下车。”

“Sherlock！”John喊道，因为Sherlock开门时车还没停下，而且他看起来像是打算直接跳下去了。

的哥猛踩了刹车，话戛然而止。Sherlock出了门，John也不打算坐车了，想去追上他，的哥喊道：“喂！十二磅五十，总共！”

John气冲冲地去掏口袋里的钱包。

“他也叫Sherlock吗？”的哥八卦道，“我还以为Sherlock是 _你的_ 男朋友。他们都爱上John了吗？那你又是什么身份呢？”

John掏出了两张十磅的纸币把它们塞进了前座。“跟你无关。”他历声道。

没有麻烦找零，他直接钻出了车，目光在街上扫了一圈，但已经不见Sherlock的人影了。

** xXx**

显然Sherlock并不适应这样的多愁善感。亲密与爱恋对他来说就像是难解的外语。

不，那不是真的。他做爱的时候如同一位诗人——赋予每次触碰以意义、情感与激情。他的每一次抚摸都是请求，请求允许，请求感情的回馈。他很轻柔但又热情可爱，他很缓慢但并非出于害羞而是体贴，这是John的上Sherlock从来没有做过，但也许可以做到的。还有亲吻…上帝，他有着最令人难以置信，富含技巧的唇舌，天底下再也没有比被Sherlock Holmes亲吻让John感觉更亲密的事了。但是那时，他以为自己陷入了爱情，此生第一次，他以为自己拥有了一个爱人。而现在呢？

这不是他无法应对的多愁善感。这是心碎。

John独自回到了贝克街。他在脑子里准备了一大段话，希望Sherlock在哪儿出言顶撞他，这样他就能立刻回击。但是寓所是空的。一小时后，John发现自己仍独自一人，于是发了短信：

_回来吗？_

二十分钟后，他才得到一条回复。

_今晚很忙。案子。_

_反正你也不需要我。_

_好运。_

_SH _

John叹了口气。他自己的Sherlock从来不会这么乱发脾气。他回信道：

_如果起作用了，_

_你有什么话让我带给他吗？_

这次回复来得更迟了，过了将近半个小时。John忍无可忍，再次输入，试图引出回答。

_这太蠢了。我们必须谈一下。_

又过了五分钟。

_Sherlock？_

再是五分钟。最终，Sherlock回复了：

_SH：我永远不会那么做的。_

_JW：做什么？谈话？_

_SH：你知道是什么。那个。_

_对John来说。_

John盯着这条短信，试图搞明白它的意思。

_JW：你对我那样做过了。_

_SH：不！不是_ ** _那个_ ** _。_

_JW：那是_ ** _什么_ ** _？_

_SH：你应该知道是什么。_

_我永远不可能在他不想要我_

_的情况下就跟他在一起。_

_JW：我应该问问他吗？_

_SH：_ ** _上帝别。_ **

_SH：他根本就不想要我。好吗？_

_他不想跟你的Sherlock在一起，_

_而且他惊恐地发现你和我在一起了。_

_故事结束。_

_JW：你想让我做什么？_

_SH：我们还是专心想想_

_该怎么让你回家吧。_

_那不是你该考虑的问题。_

_SH：答应我你不会对他_

_提起这个。任何有关的。_

_JW：你太荒谬了。_

_SH：答应我。_

_JW：如果我不呢。_

_SH：_ ** _答应我。_ **

_JW：你表现的就像个小孩子。_

_但是好吧。我答应你。_

Sherlock似乎满意了，没再回复。但是John，几分钟后，又忍不住发了一句：

_但我不能保证_ ** _他_ ** _不会问。_

** xXx**

正如John所期盼的，Sherlock晚上没再回来。午夜时分，寓所安静无声。John准备就绪了。

他备好了纸笔，还有附有字条的笔记本（Sherlock的，因为他们两人都没能破解John的密码）。他的手心里渗出了紧张期待的汗水，希望会起作用，即使过去的五个晚上都没有。今晚，一定会起作用的。必须会。他已经准备好一切了，条件完美。他骨子里这么觉得。John今晚一定会出现在镜子的另一端，而且他们一定会想出办法的。

时钟滴答着。1：00。1：01。1：02。他的心脏一开始砰砰直跳着，但现在缓了下来，逐渐沉了下去。1：09。1：10。1：11。

“John？”他轻声道，“拜托，拜托了。”

他之前没注意到这种变化。之前他只是盯着镜中的自己，然后一眨眼，就成了另一个John。但是这次， _这一次_ ，他看见镜面慢慢融解了，就像从梦境中出来一样。这次的变化更明显了，因为有些地方不对劲。他镜中照出来的人原本有着光滑而略微晒黑的面颊与下颏，但突然间，他看见蓄了三天的胡茬，梳理平整的头发在镜子另一边变得乱七八糟，到处乱翘着，占满了斑斑泥印。一只眼淤青浮肿着，眼睛里布满血丝。一边鼻孔下面还残留着已干的血迹，血染了衣领和前襟。但另一边John脸上的焦虑忽然消失了：他微笑了起来放松地卸下了肩。

但是这边John受到了惊吓。“哦我的上帝！”

在镜子另一边，John指了指他的耳朵，摇摇头，示意他不能听到这边的声音，然后举起了他的记事本，上面是早已写好的笔迹颤颤巍巍的字：

_我的时间不多，所以我们得快点。过去几天发生了很多事情，这些事让我没法在这里见到你，而且“准确来说”，我是一个隐形的逃犯，但Sherlock和我在几个小时前越狱了，以便进行这次会面。他在楼下，看守着街道。他一发信号我就得跑。但别担心！这在明天决斗后就会结束的。我们有个计划。_

John彻底震惊，几乎无法相信地瞪大了自己的眼。逃犯？越狱？ _决斗？？？？_

另一边，John翻过了一页，上面是已经写好的内容：

_首要问题。如实回答：你想要回家吗？_

John木楞地点了点头，那一边John咬开了笔盖把它吐到一边，在纸上胡乱速写下： _你_ ** _ 确定 _ ** _吗？_

John自己的双手因这标出的重点而颤抖着，但他回答道： _这是我的家。我的世界。我的生活。我必须得回来。是的，我确定。_

然后，几乎是事后想起来的，他又补上了一行字： _而且Sherlock需要你回来。_

看到这句话，另一边John脸上的表情变得坚定刚毅起来。他迅速点了下头。

_那么注意了。因为我们只有一次机会。_

注1：见前文，应该是很前面的几章。

注2：原句是“there's fire in you”，切题。

注3：以下均为百科。

GLOCK17，是奥地利GLOCK公司生产的手枪型号，是最早也是最基本的型号，由于9mm Para口径是北约成员国的军用手枪标准口径，而在其他非北约国家中也是应用很广的军用手枪口径，所以GLOCK17的应用范围最广、产量最大。

GLOCK 26，GLOCK系列中的袖珍型号，尺寸重量最小。GLOCK26发射的是9mm Para弹。由于握把短小，专门设计了10发容量的弹匣，但也可以通用GLOCK17、19的9mm弹匣。

Walther P99，是由德国卡尔·瓦尔特运动枪有限公司制造的半自动手枪，是瓦尔特P5及瓦尔特P88的后继产品。

Heckler and Koch USP，USP (Universelle Selbstladepistole 或“通用自动手枪”)是一种半自动手枪，由德国奥本多夫的赫克勒科赫有限公司(H&K)开发，作为P7系列手枪的替代品。

P226是一种单/双动击发的半自动手枪，最初只有的9×19mm口径型，从1996年开始推出了新的·40 S&W和·357 SIG口径的型号。手枪至2004年，P226系列中各种型号总共生产了近600,000把。世界排名前五的军用手枪之一（我不知道具体是哪种型号，所以不放图了）。

注4：都是地名，查了一下维基发现太长了就不一一科普了，有兴趣的可以自己了解一下。

注5：Casanova，源自一名18世纪放荡不羁的意大利人，意为风流浪荡子，脏话。原句是the seven–years–shagging–one–bloke，直译是七年来都跟同一人ox的【哔】。我差点就想这么打了←


	3. Chapter 20: 关于John纵火之事（Part 1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目为In Which John Starts Fires，又是一个双关。

[Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/13994011) :  **关于John纵火之事（Part 1）**

时间还早，早得很，连太阳都还没升起来，不用说到探望时间了，但John却发现自己有个访客。

“Molly？”他哑声道，努力睁开眼。

“早啊！”她声音轻轻的，考虑到房间里还有另外两个Omega。

他眨了眨眼，清醒模糊的视线，伸展了下腿唤醒它们。他的腹部仍在隐隐作痛，所以他只能一点点地把自己推起身来，捂嘴打着哈欠。

“我应该让你再睡会儿的，”她继续柔声道，“但我太兴奋了，我必须得来见你 。”

“哦？”

这时他才注意到在她大腿上的报纸。她赶紧举起它来给他看了上边的头条：

** _私人侦探SHERLOCK HOLMES发起群斗_ **

_六月七日，伦敦–知悉其Omega，John Watson受袭一事，Alpha Sherlock Holmes，伦敦暗哨兼苏格兰场首席顾问，已向Omega公康部（译注：公共事务健康部门）提起官方诉讼，并对Alpha Roger Garret，Trevor Malone与Sean Pepper于大理石拱门发起决斗，决斗时间定于六月十三日，格林尼治平时十二时。_

_依据女王陛下官方认定Omega人权保护法，受挑战者需当面回应决斗。作为史无前例之举，Holmes不仅代表其结合伴侣发起决斗，同时为一名无群属Omega-X代名。_

_Watson先生，Holmes的七年结合伴侣，于五月二十四日返家途中遇群队捕袭，遭受轻伤，包括气味标记、肌理受损。然在其Alpha移除气味侵犯重固七年结合后，翌日，该群队即再次狩猎未结合Omega-X Molly Hooper。Hooper女士现正因袭击所受强制结合与其它损伤住院治疗中。Holmes先生与Hooper女士未曾建立任何关系。_

_“没有迹象表明Holmes与这个Omega-X之间有结合或血缘关系，”Beta-X Helen Powell，Omega公康部部长称，“一名小职员最初拒绝接受这份文件，但最后还是答应了，因为Holmes有点连吼带呵的，而且说实话，这个小职员也是根软骨头。我们仍在解决这个问题。”_

_尽管法律未表明参与决斗Alpha必须与其所代表的Omega拥有血缘或结合关系，但此前从未有过Alpha同时代表其结合伴侣与其他Alpha发起决斗的记录。_

_“情况很棘手，”Powell说，“一方面，Holmes先生有为他受袭的Omega决斗的法律和道德义务，我们不能阻止他这么做。至于他把另一个名字上上名单的行为？嗯，那的确很古怪。”_

_当问及Holmes先生的行为是否会引来任何处罚时，Powell女士表示并不确定。“我们可能会让他罚款。我不知道。这超出了我的理解范畴。”_

_作为一名利益沾边者（ride-along beneficiary），Hooper女士很可能有幸成为第一个与挑战者无法定关系而在决斗中受到维护的Omega。该决定将会给Holmes先生带来何种结果仍需拭目以待，如果他能在此次绝斗中幸存下来。_

_请热心观者尽早到场，介时最佳观众席位必会爆满。_

John从文章上抬起了他的视线，一脸小心不予评置的表情，直到看到Molly的表情时才睁大了眼。她不担心这件事的合法性吗？她没因为被叫成“捡便宜”而受到冒犯吗？她没对自己作为强制结合受害者的这一事实被堂皇公之于全伦敦这种境遇感到难堪吗？

Molly Hooper微笑着。她的眼睛里闪着泪光，几欲哭出来了。

“你跟我说过他会以我的名义决斗的，他真的这么做了。我本来没法儿相信这一点的。我想要去相信，但我做不到。即使他昨天来看我了，他说他已经把我的名字放在签名上了，我仍然感觉这不是真的，直到我看见它被印在了报纸上。”

最终，John会意地一笑。他之前还不知道Sherlock见过她了。

“Sherlock是一个荣誉感极强的人，他会保证他的承诺。当然，我也是。”

“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你们才好。真的。”她紧紧握住了他的手，泪水涌出了眼眶，顺着脸颊滚落下来。

John回握了她的手。“我们都会没事的，嗯？一切都会好起来的。”

她充满希望地点了点头，然后任他的手抹去了她脸上的泪水。“再次抱歉弄醒了你，我只是得在离开前跟你说声谢谢。”

“离开？”

“就在几天前。它开始了。”

她是对的，现在她提到它了。John能闻到空中淡淡的芬芳，那唤起了他体内的共鸣。他感到一阵不适。她进入热潮期了。

“他们一直在寸步不离地观察着，我的信息素浓度在一小时前剧增了。他们要把我送到Omega之家去。”她的微笑现在看起来有些勉强了。

“哪怕再让我多做一天的普通人！那样也好啊，我猜。”

“天呐，Molly。”

“没关系，没关系的。只有两天，而且医生会随叫随到的，为了以防万一……再说不仅仅有医生，还有——”她的两颊绯红，目光转向了别处，尴尬，却勉力笑着，“呃，探长。他也保守了他的承诺。”

他在违背坚持道义与唐吉诃德式的冲动之间左右为难，最终决定选择后者，支持她这段在悲剧中萌芽的浪漫。

“哦是嘛？Greg Lestrade，对吗？”

“他每天都会来，就为了看看我怎么样了，有时候一天会来两次。他会给我送来午饭，然后我们一起在天台上吃。那有点怪怪的，但就是有点像，我不知道，也许Beta们没有对被宠坏的Omega那么反感。他是个好人。”她脸上的红晕更深了，“实际上，我把我们的谈话跟他说了。你还记得你问我如果有可能我想做什么吗，然后我说了验尸官？”

“我记得。他怎么说？”

“他根本没有笑，我原本以为他会的，像他们一直那么做的，你知道的，当我们那样说的时候。但他没有，而且他说如果我感兴趣的话，他可以给我讲故事，这种故事！他处理过的有关案子，停尸房到底是怎么样的，就是这些事情，我们一直讲啊讲啊讲，然后…”她轻轻一笑，“我说我可能会偷他的一部分故事把他们写进小说，而且我只是开开玩笑的，但你知道他说了什么吗？”

John现在的笑容更明显了，“什么？”

“他说‘我很乐意读到那个的。’他说，‘Molly，也许你能成为下一个Agatha Christie（注：阿加莎·克里斯蒂）。’他真的那么觉得！他认为我可以成为一名作家。我！”

“当然，你当然可以！”John立刻回道。他想抱她，他想抱住Greg Lestrade。

“我不知道，”她说，耸了耸肩，但笑意没从脸上隐去，“一周前，我还以为…嗯，可能最糟糕的事我都经历过了，就那么发生了。我还以为我的人生可能就这样完蛋了。像，那又有什么关系呢，就那样吧， _我这一生_ 又有什么意义呢…”又有泪水逸了出来，“那为什么我现在会这么开心呢？我想不起来我什么时候有过这种感觉了，好像前方一片光明，比之前更加好，还要好。我不知道，也许我在犯傻，但是John，我觉得事情正在改变。像是，也许人生是美好的，或者，可以变好。我是疯了吗？”

他松开了握着她的手，任由腹部传来的痛感，向前倾身，伸开双臂。Molly走近他，他们抱在了一起。

“你是个奇迹，Molly Hooper。”近距离地抱着她，他感到她身上的气味更成熟了。不久后她就得走了，“把你现在的感受坚持下去，困难的时候就想想它，每天都为它奋斗吧。”

“你，也是，John Watson，”她亲了下他的脸颊，直起了身，翕了翕鼻子，仍然微笑着，眼中仍闪着光，“别让那些Alpha把你打倒了，好吗？”

他大笑道，“别担心。他们通通属于另一个该死的世界。离你我都远着呢。”

** xXx**

没过一个小时，John就小心地目送着Molly离开了康复病房，她与Lestrade手挽着手，他护送着她。他们慢慢地走向电梯，仿佛在公园里漫步一般，而不是在医院的消毒间里。Molly手中握着一枝雏菊，来自他的新朋友，也是保护方的礼物。

他知道她将要去哪里而且他知道她对此很焦虑。而令人欣慰又如此混乱不堪的是，Lestrade会陪着她，他也知道这一切。但是，说实在的，John很高兴她不是独自一人。同时他也意识到，如果Lestrade不陪着她，John会亲自上场，就算她不答应，他无论如何都会关心她，支持她，因为她需要它们。John不知道Lestrade会不会继续呆在房间里，当它…发生时。或是会就那么出门，或是会直接下楼，还是，会干脆认定这不是自己该考虑的问题。他只知道，Molly很高兴Lestrade能在那里，他也是如此。

但是Molly Hooper不是那天唯一一个来探望他的女性。

探望时间从十点开始，John希望能十点一到就见到Sherlock，这样在他检查完后他们就能回家了。但十五分钟过去了Sherlock还没有出现，与此同时，他的医生通知他尽管他恢复得不错，可他们还不能放他离开。他跟他们理论了，但不出意料的，他们几乎没听进去。他想如果找Sherlock来应付他们会不会更好些——但将近十一点时，Sherlock仍然没来。

相反地，Harry Watson来到了康复病房，手里激动地挥舞着Molly在清晨时给他看过的那一份同样的报纸。

“看看你吧，你这个小傻帽儿，又把自己卷进斗殴里了。我迟早要为你掉光所有的头发。”她说着把报纸丢在了他的膝盖上。

“我能说什么呢？”John干涩道，“Alpha们喜欢我呗。”

“John Watson，”Harry说道，这次轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“你敢不敢不开这样的玩笑，至少你的结合伴侣最终采取了行动。”

接下来的近两个小时里，Harry都留在他身边跟他谈天说地，她身上所展现出来的近乎母亲般的温柔和蔼，是John不曾在他的姐姐身上见过的。

尽管他无法忍受被所有人娇惯着——从医生到警察甚至到Sherlock，还有在这个怪咖世界里的基本上每一个人——但他决定不反抗Harry。这比他们偶尔见到彼一面就不断争吵要好。这种关系，也许，也许是他们之间本该拥有的，或者，至少 _多少有点_ 像这样。

“喔！”当她查看完自己的手表后，她跳了起来，“已经两点了？John，宝贝，我得溜了。Clara要我接她下瑜伽课，我们还要去买新床垫，至少我最后说服了她花一千磅在一个床垫上是 _值得的_ 。更好的睡眠啦，更棒的健康啦，白天更高效的生活啦，好处多着呢。你和Sherlock，你们最后一次买新床垫是什么时候？”

“呃…”

“你不知道？那说明肯定已经很久啦。你应该提起这个的。没什么东西比床垫更容易被一个热潮期中的Omega弄坏的了，这不是人们常说的话吗？我是说，光是Omega之家就足够让Serta生意兴隆了。”

“……当然。”

“我的意思是，如果你的床垫弹簧不够有弹性的话，考虑下吧。这就相当于两个成年男人三天不停地在一个弹簧盒子上蹦跶，那肯定会磨损坏掉的嘛。而且我还没提到污渍呢，不管你们换多少次床单——”

“对，对，嘘。我们会讨论这个的，我会跟他说的。”

“嗯，你们得用上几周的时间，我猜。哦！还有下周决斗的那天，我的位置还是你的？”

“抱歉，什么？”

“你的位置还是我的位置？观看决斗。他们一直在播放这个消息，在BBC一号，BBC世界，还有Alpha事——”

John长长地呼了口气，“我相当确定我会有一个最前排的座位，姐。”

她脸上写满了困惑，“这话怎么说？”

“我是说我会在场的，亲自。”

“不，你不会的。”

“我当然会！你不会以为我打算让Sherlock _一个人_ ，代表 _我_ ，进入决斗场，然后我就舒舒服服地 _躺_ 在沙发上捧着一杯热茶，希望着祈祷着一切会好起来的会完美解决的吧？不，谢谢。”他知道更好的办法是别提自己的意图以免引发争执。

“John，别扯了。Omega怎么能参加他们Alpha的决斗？我是说，那样多 _不文明_ 啊？尤其是如果事态变坏了呢，在那种压力下向他们屈服？”

“哦，但就在电视上看着吗？那就没关系，是吗？”

“什么，你打算告诉我Juniper Jordan [1] 在看到她的Alpha就死在离她不过十英尺的地方她却不打算自杀吗？至少我还能在那儿关掉电视免得你承受不住！”

他把脸埋进了手里呻吟道，“噢拜托，我又不是小孩子。”

“John…”

他猛地抬起了头，挖苦地笑道，“我是个成年人了好吗？我爱你Harry，而且我很感激你支持我，我真的很感激。但我需要你表现出对我的爱是放手让 _我_ 独立，你和Sherlock，还有这整个该死的世界。行吗？”

她垂下了手，惊讶地合不拢嘴，“你怎么啦？”

“还有我的性生活，跟你无关。我不需要床垫购物建议，而且如果你能别像个背着小宝宝的老妈子谈天气一样跟我谈床上的污渍和不堪重负的床垫弹簧，我会感激不尽的。你简直在把我当成小婴儿，真的，我真不敢相信我能忍这么久。”他恳切地看着她想着他是不是说的太多，太过了，会不会对另一个人和他与姐姐之间的关系造成什么不可弥补的损害。但他不能再忍下去了，而且他也无法收回已经说出的话。然而他并没有失去控制，“你是我生命中最重要的人之一，Harry。我明白。我是你的小弟弟，我一直都是。而你也一直都是我敬仰的姐姐。但我需要你不仅仅那样看待我，因为我，不仅仅是那样。”Harry慢慢吐出了一口气，有那么片刻，John想象到了酒精的恶臭，而且做好了接受长篇大论的准备，但那并没有发生。

“好吧。”

“好吧？”

她耸了耸肩，“好吧。”

“就…那样？”

“你是对的。我…抱歉。”

“不，别——”

“我知道你想念妈妈。一直以来我可能做的过头了，觉得我能够代替她…”

“Harry——”

“但你根本不需要我那么做。”

“我要的是你作为我的姐姐和朋友。”他露齿一笑，“以及知己。在Sherlock让我抓狂的那些时候。”

她笑了，走到他身边，“我们不能 _每天_ 都电话联系，亲爱的John。”她揉了揉他的头发，动作僵了一下，然后收回了手，“喔，太过了？”

他翻了个白眼，指了指自己的面颊。她亲了上去。

** xXx**

探望时间快过了，Sherlock还没有来。试着忽略受辱的刺痛感（或仅仅是明显的受伤感），John请一名护士帮他打了电话，她回答说没人接。

“我可以一直试的，”她说。

John气恼地摇了摇头，“他可能只是有案子或别的什么。没关系，明天回家后我就会见到他的。”

在夜班交替前医生又给他做了一遍检查，说他恢复的很好而且保证一早就能放他出去。“当你回家后，”他们告诉他，“让你的Alpha重新标记你一遍，为了确保加固结合并加强你的抗体和免疫力。你马上就会恢复元气的。”

重新标记，那就是要处理他后颈上的结合标记了，是吗？像之前一样？

他得弄清楚这一点，但不想让自己看起来很无知，于是他点了点头紧巴巴笑了下，然后他们就离开留下他睡觉了。

几个小时后，他因为左肩上传来的轻晃醒了过来。他睁开了眼无声吸了口气，发现一双棕色的眼睛正在回望着他，一根手指覆在嘴唇上示意他保持安静。

他眨了眨眼。Stapleton博士走得更近了，把她示意安静的手指移到了他抿起的唇上。

“Watson先生，”她轻声道，声音低得几乎听不见，“我需要你保持安静跟我来。”

“为什么？”他喃喃道，然后提高了分贝，“为什么你会在这儿？”

“嘘——”她抚慰道，动作轻柔地掀开了他的被子握住他的一只胳膊将他拉起来。

“他在哪儿，夏——”

她再一次用手指让他嘘声，手覆上了他的头，将他拉近俯在耳边道，“我来这儿是因为Sherlock。他告诉我一切了。他说你来自另一个世界，而且我信了。那就是我为什么来的原因。你在这儿不安全，我们得把你弄出去。”

他能闻到她身上的Alpha信息素，那意味着她没有接受正规的屏蔽或注射气味阻隔剂， _那_ 意味着她不知怎的溜了进来。

紧急 _而且_ 秘密的。但她现在处于Omega们当中而且没被阻隔气味，这就增添了法律上的风险——对他人来说。他扫了一眼那些正在睡眠中的Omega室友，转向她，点了点头。

“好孩子，”她轻喃道，接着牵过他的手领着他走出了房间。除了袜子和医院里的病号服，他什么也没带。

他们沿着走廊经过转角，John伸出另一边没被牵着的手闷声打了个哈欠，试着把自己更快拉入警觉状态。他另一具身体对适应惊醒的接受能力更强。

当他们走下楼梯间时，John试着问道，“Sherlock还好吗？他受伤了吗？”

“你不必担心Sherlock Holmes。就是他使我下定决心来找你的。”

“为什么，有人跟踪我吗？”

“是。”

“谁？”

“嘘。右转过来。”

他们推开了出口大门，走进了冰凉的夜色中，一辆车正停在路边。一名年轻人——另一个Alpha，根据他的气味判断——从后座上探出头来开了门，“你们来啦，Watson先生，Stapleton博士，我们准备出发了。”

被一个并不陌生的人引入了一辆陌生人的车里，John感到怀疑的杂音放大了。他保持冷静道，“抱歉，我们到底要去哪里？”他的目光扫过空荡荡的大街。

“反正不会漫无目的的，John。”Stapleton博士说着拽过他的手，那男人伸处一只胳膊揽过了他的肩，把他向前拉着。

“我想跟Sherlock谈谈。”他的大脑终于完全清醒了，身体受自己控制，随时准备行动。

“没时间了，博士。”这年轻人比着口型道，试图不要出声，以防John听见或明白他的话。

“哦看在圣人的份上，”Stapleton博士说道，“我们必须把他弄上车。”

然后没有进一步尝试，也没有再多做解释，他们强行制住了他：一人抓住一边胳膊，凭着他们更大的力气把他塞进了后车座上，将他钉在他们两人之间，命令司机 _发车_ 。

John挣扎着打开他们的手。“该死的！”他扭过头看出上深色的车窗，看他们究竟要把他带到哪里去，以及他是否能向任何人求救，“你们 _绑架_ 我？”

“这是为了你好，John。”Stapleton博士说。

“好个鬼！你们对Sherlock做了什么！”

“Sherlock绝对安全。 _你_ 才是我试图从 _他_ 手中保护下来的人。”

John的头转过来太快，以至于一阵扭伤的痛感窜下了他的脖颈。

“什么？”

“抱歉，John。我能想象这对你来说有多么困难，但你知道，有时候不仅是Omega会崩溃。”

“什么操蛋的理由，你们到底在 _讲_ 什么？”

** xXx**

“Sherlock疯了！他彻彻底底地疯了。我今天早上去见他，告诉他我已经查明这个了。所有有关平行宇宙、置换互移的问题，一切，我知道了你们其中之一实际上是穿越者，然后他证实了——是你。你是从另一个世界来的，而且你取代了这个世界的John。他的结合伴侣。你明白了吗？”

“这太可笑了，”John说着，突然感觉否定一切才是当前情况下最好的策略。

“你不认为一个Alpha会那么轻易放弃他的Omega的，不是吗？他想要让另一个John回来。”

“拜托停车，我要跟他谈谈——”

“他打算杀了你来达成这一点。 _杀了_ 你。”

John盯着她，慌乱道，“那…那不是真的。”

“我很抱歉，这听起来一定很糟糕。”

“不。 _不_ ，因为这是最不可能的。那根本没有任何 _意义_ ，而且Sherlock，他…他一直都是最讲道理，最讲逻辑的，该死的不管怎么样，让我下车，我要跟他说话。”

“听我说，John。”Stapleton博士掐住了他的下巴把他的头拧过来看向她。她抓得如此用力，John敢肯定这会留下淤青的。作为一个身量不高的女性，她对他做出的动作却像用手掐狗的下巴一样，他提醒自己他正在被两个Alpha夹击着。“他不知怎的相信你的死会给他认识的John回来腾出空间。不，这说不通，但是一个失去了他的Omega的Alpha是不稳定，不可预料的， _危险的_ 。”

“不…”

“所以我才来保护你，保证你的安全。”

“这真是太他妈操蛋了。”

“语言，亲爱的。”

** xXx**

他们把他带到了城外的某个地方，沿着乡间小路而下，穿过铁门，进入了一幢17世纪英式建筑风格的砖房。这里看起来有点像是曾经的男子学院。

“能让你的男孩把手离我远点吗？”John握紧了手防卫起了自己的内心。

他脑海中翻滚着成千个问题，与上百种逃脱计划一起竞争着挤占空间。但他知道有三点是肯定的：

第一点：Sherlock不是个杀人凶手，因此Stapleton博士是个骗子。

第二点：她的Alpha助手从绑架开始就一直在嗅着、捕捉着John的信息素，因此，在他们的陪同下而不是Sherlock的，他才是不安全的。

第三点：Stapleton博士认为他是个白痴。因此，她根本不知道他到底能做到什么，他得继续保持这一点。

他仍然不知道的是，她究竟想要从他这里得到什么。

** xXx**

他做出了一次逃跑尝试。

他们把他安排进了一间带有床、电视、长绒礼服、微波炉爆米花机和收有一件皮克斯动画收藏品的房间里，并请他自己随意，好好休息。想必他已经受够这些刺激了，但他那可爱的小脑袋瓜不必担心，他会安然无恙的。因为他们会保护他不受那个自私的， _可恶的_ Alpha的伤害。然后他们熄了灯，关上门，转动钥匙，把他锁在了里面。

John翻出了窗户。

他在地上被抓了，甚至离大门还不到一半路。那个年轻的Alpha隐藏在树丛中，当John注意到他烟头的红光时，已经太迟了。随后是一场混乱，追捕。John急促地喘息着，寒冷的空气灼痛他的肺部，刺痛他的耳鼻。他奔跑着，试图隐蔽起来，但他对自己的气味无可奈何。那个Alpha抓住了他，John没有屈服，而是给了他一击。John的格斗表现仍如受过训练的战士一般，扫过这个毛头小子的下盘，一拳揍上他的心口（solar，plexus，准确来说是腹腔神经丛），打得他眼冒金星。

他只是没料到Stapleton博士拿着一支装满镇静剂的注射器加入了打斗。她把它扎进了他的脖颈，他在倒地前失去了意识。

** xXx**

John醒来时，发现自己躺在一辆医用轮床上，脚踝、两膝、两腕和肘关节都被尼龙绳绑了起来，头被一副金属箍锁在轮床上。

尽管恢复了意识，他仍假装睡着，好听到他们的谈话。他们没发现自己正在被观察着。

“该死的，他闻起来真香。”

这个年轻的Alpha叫Byron，John早已得知他不久前还是Stapleton博士的学生，刚毕业成为实验室助手。

“收起你那些歪脑筋。”Stapleton博士说道。她的言辞是告诫性的，语调却是调侃的。

John能感觉到她在他周围移动着，能听到机器的嗡鸣声和金属敲击玻璃的声音。消毒水的气味令他联想到了实验室或是医院，但他没有睁开眼确认，免得暴露自己。

“他下一次热潮是什么时候？”

“表格上写着是几周后，可怜的小家伙。”

突然间，她的手指梳弄起了他的头发，把玩着。要是John的自制力稍微差一点，他可能就会缩起来避开了。

“他有那么多可以研究的地方，他有那么多可以教我们的东西。他真的是我所不知道的，一直在等待着的一切的钥匙。他是宇宙给我的馈赠！终于，我能发表我的作品了，我毕生的心血啊，Byron！”

“我知道，Stapleton博士。”

“喔，他是一份珍宝。一件礼物。”

她温暖湿漉的唇覆上了他的前额，在上边留下了一种即使他没被绑在轮床上也难以挥去的灼痛感。

“这份 _礼物_ 只会试图再次逃跑的。”

“只要他的Alpha不在这儿，他当然会跑的。结合在召唤着他。但那很快就结束的。”

“你什么意思？你的意思不会是…我们不会要…杀了那个侦探吧？”

John感到他的心脏在他的胸膛里砰砰直跳着，手心里冒出了汗水。

“什么？”即便连Stapleton博士听起来也大受震惊，“你把我当成什么怪物了吗？当然不会！”

John觉得胸口的疼痛减轻了些，直到：

“他根本不需要 _我们_ 来动手。”

“你是指群斗？”

“我就是指群斗。Holmes来自一个很小的群队，而且他几乎肯定会单独作战，以一敌三？我们真想不出他有什么获胜的几率。他根本不可能应付得了的。”

“但…”

Stapleton博士叹了口气，“又怎么啦，Byron？”

“即使Sherlock出局了，Omega的忠诚仍然是生理性的。那就是为什么他们很多人都在自己的Alpha死亡后陷入绝望甚至自杀了。”

“那就是为什么…”

一阵长长的停顿，足够John重新把呼吸调整到正常水平。

他们希望Sherlock死在决斗中？不仅如此，他们还 _确信_ 那一点？为什么？！然后他得到了回答：

“…我有 _那个_ 。”

Byron问出了John不能问的问题。

“哪个？”

“这东西…仍保有争议。起码Omega公康部还没批准它的上市。但这早已在日本使用了，而且范围很广。你听说过他们的荷尔蒙转化治疗临床应用吗？”

“但那只对囚犯使用啊。”

“那已经变成主流了。在日本，至少是的。而且大多数情况下是在结合双方的Alpha患了绝症时用的——癌症或别的什么。但这有效果。这一支试管里含有二十毫克我的气味分子。信息素，混合这独属于我的结合DNA序列。不足以让他的抗体产生抵抗，也不足以干扰激素平衡，但足够做好重写他DNA的准备，提高它对我的容忍度。不咬下去结合的话，我的信息素不会有任何停留效力而且会逐渐瓦解，但那没关系。我反正我们只是要先提高接接纳和顺从度。所以我现在给他注射这个，二十四小时后我会增加百分之五十的剂量：30毫克的信息素。再过二十四小时，再增加百分之五十；45毫克的信息素。这不仅会让他做好无排斥接受一个新的结合伴侣的准备，而且会在一周内加速他的心率，就在决斗的几天之后，随着旧的结合断开，我的激素早已进入他的内分泌系统，他的身体一定会高程度接纳我的，用不着暴力，用不着激素干扰，也用不着发情热毒素。我会好好照顾他，我会跟他成结并标记他，然后就像那样，Byron。你瞧！他会拥有一个新的Alpha，一个新的结合伴侣。”

“你只需要…注射他它？不用别的什么，不用造成什么轰乱？”

“显然。”

话音落下，针筒的尖端注入了John的腹腔。John立刻睁开了眼，疼痛地惊觉出声。通过恐慌泪水模糊的视线，他看到了她撤回的注射器，里面的东西已经注入了他体内。

** xXx**

John无法 _相信_ 他竟然跟那个女人一起离开了医院。就那样跟她走了出来！几乎没问一个问题！他就那样轻信了是Sherlock派她过来的，那里有危险，他们得赶紧撤离。而且因为信任Sherlock，即使是想象中的，他甚至没抓过他的鞋，把钱包和手机都搁在了一旁，就径直投入了掠食者的怀抱。

这是他有史以来做过的最愚蠢的事了——不管是此生还是别的——这肯定排在名单的最顶上。

“这永远不会起作用的，”在二十四小时后，另一支针剂被注入他体内时，他痛苦地呲牙道。他再一次被绑了起来，唯一可能的反抗方式只有语言。令他不安的是，他对她的气味已经开始产生不同的反应了，从苦涩变得甜美。但他对她的憎恶只增不减。她把他当成一个巨大的谜团，或是用于研究的小白鼠。在Byron的帮助下，他们已经采集了一系列生物样本，包括血液、毛发、唾液和尿液，以用于检验，寻找任何能判定他经历过置换互移的证据。但是Stapleton博士看起来已经把那种可能性从表上除去了，因为他们都知道，身体是相同的。是思维被置换了。

那就是为什么她把他放进了磁共振扫描仪，显然在她的特别私人实验室里有这样一台仪器。

“太迷人了，”她对他的助手说道，目光紧盯着屏幕上大脑的三维图景，而在她身后，正在与过多镇定剂造成的恶心感对抗着试图坐起来。“看到这些发亮的脑叶区域了吗？这儿还有这儿？中间部分的活跃程度只处于REM睡眠状态 [2] ，但 _看看_ 那儿的活跃程度，他完全是清醒的！”

“那怎么可能？”Byron问道。

“我对这部分领域的知识了解有限，我得跟一些同事谈谈。但这似乎的确印证了Serebryakove博士的假说：从他原本的世界里汲取资料在睡梦中造出另一个精神世界。哦，这影响！我们科委会会激动到发狂的！”她看向了她身后的John，他正捂着自己的腹部，脸上因低烧而泛红，她咧开嘴笑道，“喔，我真想现在就咬了他。”

**xXx**

当他没被锁在那间放有长绒礼袍和儿童电影的房间（玻璃窗上还新封了金属栏）里时，他就被持续监管着。除了测验，Stapleton博士还试图问他一些问题，有关他自己的世界，置换的具体时间，他发现的不同之处，他又是如何适应的，等等。但John甚至拒绝开口。他双臂交叠地坐着，沉默地回瞪着她，仿佛已经过去数日，可实际上总共才不过数小时。所以她不知道置换到底是在多久之前或是怎么发生的。John都没确认那发生过。

“你最终会回答我的问题的，John。”尽管烦躁，但她纡尊般的口气却表明她对自己最终会赢的这事满怀信心。“你不可能永远否定我。”

如果她是试图从他这里得到任何回应，她一定得失望了。John有一肚子话想冲她说，但他只是瞪视着她。

他们把他当成囚犯一样来照顾。Byron带给他干净却不合身的衣物，而且他们只给他五分钟时间洗漱，三分钟时间刮胡子，以及不论什么时候他需要解手，都只有两分钟。他们也给他喂食，但在他意识到奶酪里掺入了安定成分后（因此恶心和后续状态才会一直持续），他就停止相信被送来的食物并拒绝进食了。他没料到这一招不久就被证明无效了。

“John，”Stapleton博士说道，把一碗用微波炉加热过的干酪通心粉递到了他面前，“晚饭时间到了。”

他的胃在呻吟，嘴里分泌出了唾液，但他一动不动不接叉子。

“John，”她又说了一遍，这一次把双手按上了摆在他面前的桌子，倾身靠近道，“<<吃。>>”

视线被一片朦胧的纱笼住了。他立即接过叉子，把它插进了通心粉里。在他意识到发生了什么之前，他已经把它举到自己嘴边了。他之前感受过这个，而这是他能想象到的最糟糕的事，像这样被人任意摆弄自己的自由。

他必须得抵抗它。但这就好像在全部肌肉都绷紧蜷缩时试着伸展肢体一样，他咬紧牙关，额上冒着虚汗，丢下叉子，它了落在他的脚上。喘息着，他从桌旁退开了。

那…本不该发生的。只有Sherlock…

“哦太好了，开始起作用了。”Stapleton博士微笑了起来，捡起了掉在地上的叉子，自己咬了一口。“嗯，光滑细腻。”把叉子尖头指向他的方向，她又咬了满满一口道，“在高浓度信息素下再呆几天，你就没法反抗我了。你明白吗，John？我会照顾你的，用这种或是那种方法，即使是[迫令]你吃，或说话，或者告诉这个世界我要求你说的任何事。毕竟，他们得明白，你是自愿跟我在一起的。”

雾影散开了，就像气味，没有正当结合的话它是没有停留效力的。

“你这个犯罪分子，”他轻颤道。

他本该知道的，在追溯到Normalia时她的道德观就应该受到质疑了。为什么在这个世界里它就应该好起来呢？

“我是个科学家，”她说着，如同这是一场争辩。她绕过桌子步步逼近直到将他背抵在墙上。“而你——”她抬起了手轻轻的抚上了他的脸庞，“是你我最伟大的发现。”

她的手向下滑去到达他的喉咙，拉开他的衬衣顶扣，把衣领扯到一边露出了他颈上白色的结合标记疤痕。“这马上就会成为我的。”手指压过疤痕的边缘，她的嗓音降成了暗哑的音色，“全部都是我的。”

她的气味异常浓郁，简直令他想要作呕。但这跟她对他构成的侵犯和不受欢迎的触碰相比，实在算不了什么。她可以扒光他的衣服猥亵他的下身或是迫令他一丝不挂地跳蹦嚓嚓，没什么比这感觉更像是性侵了。无论他一开始对结合标记的想法是什么，现在他更加了解它了。是它把他和Sherlock绑定在了一起，也把Sherlock绑定在了他身边。没有人——那意味着 _没有人_ ——有权在这个世界里触碰他，只有Sherlock。她把指甲更深地抠进了标记。

然后某些事发生了，某些John无法解释也永远不可能解释的事，它并非出于自然规律也非超自然或是任何其他的什么，而是一种虚幻现实（poetic materiality）。在那瞬间，仅仅持续了半秒，重重影像涌进他的脑海，令他倒吸了一口气：

先是：他手里握着枪，砰砰砰的枪响伴随着在骨子里奔腾穿梭的自由感，Sherlock说道， _这儿，三枪齐发，贯穿靶心。_

再是：伴着轻柔晃悠的火车隆隆声，他独自坐在车位上，绕后一个高大俊朗的陌生人走上来问道， _我能坐在你身边吗？_ 一阵意外之情涌起，因为此前从没有哪个Alpha会在从他这里取走什么时请求允许，无论是坐到他身边，还是要占有他的身体。在他最脆弱的那些时刻里，他们从来都只会随心所欲。尽管对方请求的姿势很微弱，甚至可以忽略不计，但这是他第一次可以说感受到了来自一名Alpha的尊重，而且他知道如果他拒绝，这位Alpha就会默许，离开，留他一人。他之前从未遇到过这样一个人，因此他同意了。而后Sherlock坐了下来。

接着： _砰_ 的一声枪响，那个的哥向后倒去。John奔出了视野，心率加速攀升但双手稳如磐石，他无比确信若是再有必要的话，他还会这么做的，为了保护这个他刚刚遇见的人，为了这个才智超凡卓群、俘获人心而令人自甘陷落的男人，他会一次又一次地这么做的，不计后果与代价。

又是：轻语声在他耳边响起： _你确定吗？_ 随之一具火热光裸的身体压上了他的后背，深埋在他体内，双臂紧拥着爱抚着他，强烈的爱意隔绝开了外物，John发自内心地给出了肯定的答复， _是的，我确定。_ 收到他的回答后，Sherlock在他颈上呼出了灼热的一口气，封上了滚烫的舌。John等待着，缄默地屏住呼吸，一下心跳，两下心跳，三下…然后Sherlock把他的牙齿抵上了John的皮肤，贴合着心跳的速率，慢慢地咬了下去。他所渴望的痛楚——他应受的愉悦。他向后迎合，他们继续一起动了起来，结在他体内涨大，Sherlock的牙齿坚定地、渐渐地、渐渐地深入他，信息素的气味越来越浓烈，他觉得自己仿佛正沉浮于、融化在欢愉与温暖的海洋里。这是他迄今为止最近乎相信魔法的时刻。

随后：他拍了拍Sherlock的肩。 _别为此汗颜，你最后也会达到这种水平的。_

John深吸了一口气把自己推离了墙和Stapleton博士的掌控。但他的双膝发软，脑袋发沉，刹那间就摔在了地上。Stapleton博士在他身边蹲下来，一手贴上他的后颈，没有抓住，而是把他继续牢牢摁在地上，像是在压着一条狗。

“现在，John，小甜心。看看这些食物给你产生了多大的影响啊？你都几乎有足够的力量站起来了。让我们把你放回床上去吧。”

** xXx**

这个异世界的John Watson爱着Sherlock Holmes。正常世界的John Watson已经亲自感受到这一点了。之前他也从未对此有过任何怀疑。毕竟，他已读完了整本日记，而且他亲眼见证了Sherlock是多么深切地期盼着他的归来。但他现在所知的真相远远超过了一切，而他得保护这个。John现在是这具身体的保管者，他是它的守卫。如果在随便的某一天，出于某些不可预料的自然怪象，最后John与John交换了回来，而John回到这具身体，回到了这个世界后，却发现他的Sherlock已经死了——被谋杀——为了维护他的Omega的荣誉，而他现在却是一个量子物理学领域的Alpha-X科学家的结合伴侣，这人对他最大的兴趣就是为了继续深入她的研究并获取国际声誉，他会怎么样呢？

他不能让那种事情发生。为了他对应的自我，他得守住这句身体。

但他在变得越来越虚弱。下一次Stapleton博士命令他吃东西时，他无法再与她抗争了。她给了他西红柿汤，味道很好。他不停地喝着，一直到碗底见空，她的迫令才失效。

“我恨你，”他冲着碗低语道，气息急促。三轮注射下来后，气味对他的影响加剧了。她乐此不疲地迫令他，而他不得不服从它。因此，他吃得又快又急几乎没时间来呼吸。

“也许你迟早会醒悟的，”她说，“我是个还算不错的人，也是个可取的结合伴侣。我不是在照顾你吗？我不是看着你的需要被迎合了吗？我有地位、财富、名望而且很快就会名声大噪。你不可能再找出个更好的人来相配了。”

“我 _选择_ 的不是你。我选择了Sherlock。” _在这里，而且在每个世界里。_ 他心道。

“我恐怕他很快就不是一个选择了。决斗会表明这一点的。”她慢悠悠地把手上一本大部头的科学巨著翻过了页，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，对他的话漠不关心。

“他会打赢的，John说道，“就像在那之后打败你一样。他会撕烂你的喉咙，Stapleton，当着全伦敦的面。”

她抬起了眼，“你对我说了什么？”

“我说，你就坐着等死吧，婊子。”

“你怎么敢对一个Alpha用那种方式说话。你的Alpha。”她的声音很平静，近乎单调，但怒火开始在她眼里阴燃，“我现在拥有你了，别忘了。”

John嘬起嘴唇，吸了口气，猛地吐出了爆破音节：“Bbbb-itch。”

Stapleton博士抬起了她的腿。 _“<<不许动。>>”_

他的肌肉变得如石刻雕塑般僵硬，他甚至移动视线看到她绕过桌子的动作。然后，她平摊开手掌，大力扇了他一巴掌。

第二次。

如果她是个普通人，或者甚至在这个世界里是个Beta，这也就是普通的刺痛，他咬咬牙便罢了。但她不是个Beta。她是个Alpha，他是个Omega，而这一巴掌让他感觉她几乎要把他的脸从骨头上刮下来了。

第二次。

“你上一个Alpha一定没有管教好或教会你该怎么正确尊重你的上位者。我不会犯那种错误的。”

他抬起了一只手去触碰脸颊以减轻痛感。她一把夺过他的手腕阻止了他。“现在说‘谢谢。’”

John咬住了他的牙怒视着她。

_“<<说‘谢谢’。>>”_

自动地，他的牙关分开了，他的舌抵上了他的齿背，但他在与自己抗争着。逼他遵从的迫力很强，几乎过分强大了；然而，他决意反抗，不会就此倒地屈服。

“Thhhffffanck you。”

“什么？”

“Ffffffuck you。”

第三次，她抬起了她的手，给了他痛彻骨骼的一击，把他从椅子上抡了下来，背摔在了地上。

这一次，她没有再等满二十四个小时。她抓起了第四支试剂，装满了她70毫克的信息素，把它注入了他的腹部。

** xXx**

“你叫什么名字？”

“John Watson。”

“你出生在哪里？”

“伦敦。”

“这个世界的伦敦？”

“不。”

“你出生在哪里，John？”

“在我的世界里。我的世界。”

“你是说你并非来自这个世界？”

“我不是来自这个世界。”

“你从哪个世界来的？”

“一个平行世界。”

“你在这里多久了？”

“我不知道。我不知道我在这个房间里多久了。”

“你还记得日期吗？你第一天来到这个世界的日期？”

“五月二十。”

“那是二十三天前了。Byron，把那记下来。”

John感到迟钝，头晕，困惑，像是磕了药一般。但他的血液里有火在烧，胃里异常不适，可这是他唯一感觉远离了恶心晕眩的时刻。他甚至挣扎着睁开了眼，但他仍在继续回答着她的问题。

“John，我想让你告诉我它究竟是什么时候发生的，你从你的世界转移到这个世界的准确时间。你当时在哪儿？在做什么？”

“我刚下班。正打算回家。有…一座桥…还有风。”

录音机的灯闪了下红光。

她的手指抚摩着他的头发，指甲轻刮过他的头皮。他继续说着，只能模糊地意识到她的鼻子在他颈间游荡，嗅着他的气息。

注1：原来那个Omega John喜欢看的电视剧中的女主人公。

注2：REM指夜间做梦时眼睛快速而细微的移动。“REM睡眠”相对于“无梦睡眠”而言。


	4. Chapter 21:关于John纵火之事（Part 2）

[Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/14517124) :关于John纵火之事（Part 2）

“嗷—噢！”

Sherlock不自觉地呻吟了一声，不再昏迷了，但也没有很清醒。Hudson太太爬楼梯的脚步声震着他的耳朵。相当字面意义上的，因为他的耳朵就贴在客厅桌下的地板上。慢慢地他的身体开始上线了，他眨了眨眼，但即使睁开了眼睛，也什么都看不见。随后，在他背后，顶上某位置的灯打开了。

“Sherlock，你在地板上做什么呢？”

他再次呻吟了一声，抬起了被重锤击过一般昏沉的脑袋，一线唾液从唇边滴落到刚刚脸在贴地板上的水汪子里。他的 _头_ 。天，像是被压路机临幸过了，他似乎是被…攻击了。不，被针扎了。

被扎(stuck)？被攻击(struck)？被扎了。

操。

“Hudson太太，”他低吟了一声，把自己推了起来，“现在什么时候了？”

“快九点了。”

“ _晚上？_ ”

“当然，亲爱的！别告诉我你在这儿躺了一整天。”她因这个离谱的念头笑了起来，“总之，你没有什么案子吗？”

“什么？案子？”

该死，他的大脑一团迷糊。他之前一直在干些什么？他最后记得的一件事是，他准备出门。出门？去哪里？哦！他一个人过了一夜！John在医院里！来自公园的那些Alpha！他要去接John！但之后…有什么阻止了他？有谁在门口…对！没错，那个科学家！她跟踪找到了他，要跟他说话，想要他…

被攻击。被扎了。他记得针管。

John！

“我想是的，”Hudson太太絮叨着，“那不是警察来这的原因吗？我告诉他们在楼下等着，你不一会儿就会到的。老天爷啊，Sherlock，你生病了吗？”

但是警察，显然已经对等待感到不耐烦并爬上楼道了。Lestrade，他注意到，不在他们当中。相反，来者是五名Alpha。作为规矩，伦敦警队伍

决不能把五个Alpha同时派到任何地方，除非是为了——

“Sherlock Holmes，我们有逮捕你的令状。”

“哦天。”他喃喃道。

“那是什么？你在说什么？”Hudson太太把对着警员的头转向了Sherlock，看起来像是某人刚告诉她她生了个外星人一样。

“指控什么！”他要求道。

“迫害Omega。”

_“什么？”_

他们不多做等待，没多费口舌，直接包围了他。被五个Alpha围着还挑起战斗是不明智的。他的手腕被铐住了，不是那种给Beta和Omega用的细镯，而且不仅仅是他的手腕，脚腕也是。同时，他的口鼻被一种特殊的金属口枷罩住了，以防他嗅闻、说话或是咬人。然后他们押解着他离开了。

** xXx**

他们把他捆绑着、封口着丢在拘留所里，留了他一夜，因为没有人愿意费心来处理或盘问他，直到第二天早上。严格来讲，法律上没这种规定，但体制痛恨Omega虐待者，不管是被指控的或是其他什么。不过，数小时的独处给了Sherlock足够的时间来回忆发生了什么，并思考他之后的路该怎么走。

Jacqui Stapleton药倒了他。安定剂。为什么?什么时候?在那之前，他对她那种只有用John的死亡才能把两个John换回来的说话嗤之以鼻。一派胡言。喔，不过，他是怎么回应的呢?

“John大概不会反对的。他厌恶这里。”

他只是随便说说的，可同时也在怀疑他的话是否有那么一点道理。John有绝望到要冒着生命危险来逃避这种现实吗?Sherlock并不这么认为。而且他会竭尽全力阻止他干出任何傻事的。

但当Stapleton博士得知John因二次受袭而住院时，她得出了Mycroft在第一次袭击事件之后所提出的结论:Sherlock所从事的工作不足以保护他那有明显自杀倾向的Omega。在Sherlock手里，John迟早会自杀的。在那之后不久，Sherlock放下了对她的戒备，以为她打算出门了，而她便拿出了注射器，里面的镇定剂足以放倒三个成年Alpha。他刚从镜子瞥见她的动作，片刻间，他就倒在了地上。

“好了，Holmes先生，我们来谈谈吧。”

他们让他坐在了审讯桌前，在审讯室内，面对着一个审讯员。尽管他们取下了口枷和脚链，但仍留着铁手铐。

“John在哪里？”他一开口就问了这个问题。他们把一杯水摆到了他面前，他却不予理睬。“我想跟他谈谈。”

脸上殊无笑意的探长，一个名叫Dimmock的Beta-Y，坐在了他的对面，咄咄逼人地瞪着他：“你无权提出要求。我们才是提问的一方。在Omega犯罪科里，我们必须严肃对待对虐待Omega的行为。”

“我不是个Omega虐待者。谁都会这么告诉你的。”

“这是一个Omega干的。”

Dimmock探长从塑料封口袋里取出一张纸，把它滑过桌面。

“你该怎么回答 _那个_ 呢，Holmes先生？”

Sherlock的目光落在了一封简短的复印信上，读道:

_致伦敦警厅，Omega罪案科:_

_我叫John Watson。我不知道自己是否能写下这封信。我尝试了很多次，而且已经失去了勇气，但是我已经智穷才尽，不知道还能怎么办了。尽管这是我所做过的最困难的事情，可我不得不这么做。我要离开我的Alpha了。我想我别无选择。他恐吓我。我很害怕他会对我做出什么事。他生气时就打我，无聊的时候就折磨我，当他嗑药嗑到兴奋的时候，他就迫令我伤害自己。如果我留下来的话，我想他会杀了我的。_

_我已经在某个我信得过的人那里躲起来了，至少在决斗之前是这样。如果到那时情况还没有得到解决，我会寻求Omega服务机构帮助我永远地搬离，保证我的安全，并切断结合。请帮帮我吧。_

_真挚地,_

_John Watson_

_贝克街 221B _

_伦敦_

当Sherlock读到信的末尾时，他不可遏制地大笑起来。

“您认为这很有趣吗，Holmes先生?把你的Omega吓坏，都让他躲起来了？”

Sherlock摇着他的头道，“你们这群白痴。这根本不是John写的！”

“当然，我们预料到了你会否认——”

“睁开你的眼睛！那个”——他用手指戳了戳信的底部——“不是他的签名。把它和公寓里的一切对比一下!这甚至连份好赝品都算不上。首先，这是一个Alpha-X写的!再明白不过了。而且这人还是个右撇子。看到这个拐角了吗?笔迹施压的重点?你们不是这方面的专家吗?John是个 _左撇子_ 。左撇子不会这样写字。”Sherlock烦躁地把自己扔回座位上，然后，他突然一拳砸上了桌子，把Dimmock探长吓了一跳。“我的Omega失踪了！被绑架了！我本该出去找他！而你却因为诬告，把我关在这里！”

“好吧，他越来越凶了。”Dimmock说道，脸色苍白，但竭力不表露出他的畏惧，“把他关回去，让他冷静下来。”

“她的名字是Stapleton！Jacqui Stapleton！她安定了我而且从医院拐走了John！是她写了这封信！他现在很危险！为什么你们不去找他！”

警员们把他拉了起来，然后穿过门，离开出了房间。他们会把他带回拘留室内，直到他被正式起诉，然后传讯，随后被移交法庭。他知道这些程序是如何运作的。即便事实证明John没有写那封信，而且是被迫被人带走的，单凭文书工作就会延缓他的释放。

无法接受。

他负有义务，不是对警察，不是对体制，也不是对国家的法律，而是对John，首先的也是最重要的。不管是不是生理上的，他都尊重这一点。而实际上，他想得越多(Sherlock在这两秒钟的时间里想了很多)，他就越意识到，对他和John来说，生理因素根本已无多大意义。他们可以都是Beta，而他的感觉不会改变。

那就是为什么，在从审讯室转移到拘留间的短暂过程的一开始，也是最有机可乘的时机，Sherlock撞开了他左侧的Alpha把他压制在地，两三招内（该死的手铐！）迅速卸下了这人身上的装备,把枪对准了走廊上的另外三个警员。

“举起手来！”他喊道，“脸背过去。”看到他们在犹豫着，他补充道，“给你们一秒钟的时间，然后我就乱枪打断你们的腿！”

他把枪对准了其中一个Beta的膝盖。

他们像芭蕾舞演员一样转过了身。

就这样，Sherlock变成了一名逃犯。

**xXx**

他去了埃克塞特是因为他相信Stapleton博士已经把John带到埃克塞特去了。但是当他来到她的家时，房子是空的。办公室门关着，实验室里空无一人。

所以他做了任何一个优秀的侦探都会做的事，开始寻找线索。他先是翻看了她的纸质文件，然后翻箱倒箧，又黑进了她的电脑，把数据收集进了他的大脑里，把它们按照相关性整理成行，也存下了看似并不明显相关但你永远不知道它们会有何意义的信息。而正是在他梳理她和那些西美、新俄罗斯与日本同事通信的电子邮件时，他注意到了一封已发送但未收到回复的邮件，收件人是Serebryakov，那位杰出的形而上学家。她提到过这一点。

_致 Dr Serebryakov:_

_我有一个不情之请，希望能将您的精神置换论与万维时空在量子态上的作用结合起来商讨。如您方便，请尽快通过以下号码与我联系。_

_落款,_

_Jacqui Stapleton博士_

她的电话号码包括在邮件底部。

会这么简单吗，就只是…给她打个电话?

Sherlock没有带他自己的手机(在他被捕时它被查抄了)，但他手边有一台座机。他开始拨打屏幕上的号码而后意识到这与电话上打印出来的数字一模一样。她是让这个形而上学家把电话打到这里来。那根本没用。

除非……

他没有回邮件，但如果他 _打过_ 电话了呢?如果她提到了John呢?如果她谈到了她打算对他做什么，或者她会在哪里，或是其他一些能给Sherlock提供线索来找到他的Omega的信息，那会怎么样呢?Sherlock没有这个新俄罗斯人的电话号码。但假设他是最后一个打电话到实验室的人呢?也许就是那通电话——这是个疯狂的猜测，但它真有那么牵强附会吗?——促使Stapleton博士仓促赶往伦敦，查明究竟是谁被置换了:Sherlock还是John?如果这是真的，那么Sherlock就必须立刻和Serebryakov博士谈谈了。

他把话筒从支架上举了起来，按下了回拨键，打出最后一个来电。听着里面的拨号音，他知道这是一个国际号码。他屏住了呼吸，并不敢抱有多大的希望。

六声铃响后，他正要把这当成失败的讯号了，但这时传来了轻轻的咔哒声，一阵停顿，一声呼吸。接着一个粗哑的声音道:“Zdravstvuyte?”

幸运的是，Sherlock会说俄语，因此剩下的对话都是用外语进行的:

“Serebryakov博士,我猜?”

“是的。你谁?”

“我叫Sherlock Holmes。我是……Jacqui Stapleton博士的同事。据我所知，你和她最近谈到了”——他搜索了他的俄语词汇，寻找着合适的对应术语——“代替宇宙。精神……转换。”

“是的，”电话线那头的声音听起来有些困惑，“我告诉过她了，我已经有将近二十年没在这个领域做过工作了。怎么了?”

“如果您不介意的话，我只是想问一些，呃，后续问题。”

尽管他一开始有些困惑，也不是很情愿，但Serebryakov博士一旦开讲，就成了个一个关不上的水龙头。二十年前，由于当时科学界没有人愿意给他时间，他不得不放弃了自己在精神置换上的研究。但突然之间，有人似乎对他的研究产生了一种莫名的兴趣，而他的激情也被重新点燃了。他滔滔不绝地讲着，内容繁多，以至于Sherlock做了一件自大学以来从未做过的事:做笔记。

四十五分钟后，谈话接近尾声时，Sherlock说道:“因此有三项因素。速度，能量的瞬移…”

“为了打破长期惯性状态，是的。”

“…以及时空协调。”

“同步性，如果你愿意这么说的话。”

“理论上来说，这些标准能够奏效?”

“理论上。数学是合理的。但如果有一个条件疏漏，失败就不可避免。”

“当然。谢谢您，Serebryakov博士。”

“很高兴能讨论我的研究。随时打电话给我。Stapleton博士很幸运能有你这样一个聪明的助手。告诉她，我很乐意接受她的邀请，在她的本家进一步探讨这些理论。”

“她的…本家。”

“在切姆斯福德。祖宅?她确实提过它。她的家人在上世纪中叶的某个时候就把它卖给了一家实验教学医院，但现在它破损了，她把它买了回来。她告诉我，她父亲的化学实验室和最先进的设备就在那里，积满了灰尘。”

“切姆斯福德。是的。当然。就是 _那个_ 本家。我一定会告诉她的。”

“一天顺利，Holmes先生。”

“您也是，先生。”

他们挂断了电话。Sherlock盯着他的笔记，耳边回响着切姆斯福德。

**xXx**

入夜，出租车把他送到切姆斯福德郊外的一条乡间小路上，就在一扇高大的铁门前，铁门通向一座极简主义风格（译注：詹姆士一世风格）的砖房。对大门、栅栏和地面的一番速查显示，这里只有一台监控摄像，上世纪八十年代遗留下来的安保设备，很容易拆卸。翻过栅栏也跟想象中一样容易，他刚走到一半，突然停了下来。他刚闻到了:

不久以前，另一个Alpha从这里经过。不是Stapleton博士，否则他会认出来的。是一个他从未见过的人。但在那里……他向树林的方向走了几步，走进那里。她在那儿，这个Alpha-X的气味。已经过去几天了，但Sherlock的嗅觉非常敏锐。没错，肯定是她，她绝对在这里。又走了十几步，这是——他深深地吸了一口气——John。他的踪迹是如此微弱，已经有好几天了，但对Sherlock来说，它就像铃声一样清晰。 _他在这里。_ 而且被拘禁了。

怒气在Sherlock的胸膛里叠升着，此刻已经临近爆发。他一言不发地迈着大步径直走向屋内，希望能在路上就碰到Stapleton博士。

** xXx**

他没碰上。

闯入很容易。房子是锁着的，但一楼有扇窗被撬开了，没有太大阻力。一进入室内，他没有开灯，而是顺着自己的嗅觉走。到处都有John的气味，他只需要沿着最新近的路线追踪。

气息领着他登上了一段宽阔的楼道，下了一条长廊，绕过数个拐角，每走一步，气味就变得愈发明显。Sherlock的内里纠成了一团，他越来越迫切地想找到他的Omega，把他远远地从俘获他的人手上带离。跟John的气味混合在一起的，除了显然无误的Stapleton博士，还有他在地上闻到的另一个Alpha。如果他们标记了他……如果他们以任何方式伤害了他……他的手指蜷紧起来，几乎无法控制住自己的咆哮。

他的脚步直直停在一扇紧闭的门前。

Sherlock把头抵在实木上，吸了口气。就是这里。John在这扇门后边，而且——他又呼吸了一口——Stapleton博士不在里面。他抓住了把手，但门是锁着的。他怒不可遏，没什么该死的门能把他们分开，他用那只有力的手再一次握住门把，倾注全力拧转着，直到有什么东西咔嚓一响，嘣的一声，嘎吱一下，锁破开了。他猛地推开了门。

如果不是他的嗅觉告诉他区别，他会以为自己闯进了一间儿童房。尽管很黑，他还是能辨认出墙上油漆的明黄、窗帘的浅蓝与编织地毯的艳红色。在房间中央的单人床上，蜷缩在蓬松的羽绒被里的，是John。John听到有人闯进房间，便缩了缩身子，把自己蜷得更紧了，将羽绒被拉过头顶，好像这样就能把自己藏起来似的。

Sherlock等待着。他抑制住冲到John身边把他拉进怀里从头到脚嗅遍然后带着他冲出门去的欲望。最好是John先认出他来。但John一定是屏住了呼吸，因为几秒钟过去了，他仍没对Sherlock的气味有所反应。

然后Sherlock又闻到了别的什么，John身上的气味有点……不对劲。这刺激了他的嗅觉，令他抽痛着，使他汗毛倒数，血液沸腾，他的Alpha天性接管了任何合理或是容忍的行动。他大步跨过房间，抓起羽绒被，猛地拉到一边。John到抽了一口气，从床上一跃而起，但不知怎的，他还是设法让自己蜷缩成防御性的一团，把头埋在双臂间。于是Sherlock倾身扑了上去，随即便无法克制地把John抱进怀里，紧紧搂在胸前。他的鼻子贴在了John后颈的腺体上，那里气味最明显，而他闻到了她的气味。他低吼了一声。

“怎么回事?”

John的声音高亢、紧张、颤抖着。

他从约翰的脖颈上抬起头来，John震惊地睁大了眼，即使在黑暗中，借着从窗外射入的月光，Sherlock也能看到那一双淡蓝色的眼睛正在挣扎着摆脱朦胧的睡意——或者是别的什么——当他看到他的Alpha时。

“嘿，”John说着，缓缓抬起手抚上Sherlock的脸。“我……认识……你……”

在他的脑海中，像是站在他自己身外一般，Sherlock可以清楚看见这一切是如何发生的——John抚摸着他的脸颊，引导着他靠近，他们的嘴会相触，他们的唇会分开，就想他们从来不曾经历过的重聚，而这就是John所意味的亲吻和亲密。他会展示给Sherlock看他之前到底一直错过了些什么，而且Sherlock意识到他想要它,他想要弄清它，他想要把他的唇覆上John的，然后——

约翰的手形从杯状变成了伸出单指，戳了戳Sherlock的鼻尖，说道：“砰！”

Sherlock困惑地收回了身。“抱歉?”

John开始咯咯笑起来。

“John!”

“你看起来就像我的Sherlock，”John说着，又用手指向他的鼻子。Sherlock闪开了。

“你 _到底_ 怎么了？”

“一样的眼睛。一样的颧骨。一样卷卷的头发。”John用手指缠弄着Sherlock的卷发，依旧咯咯傻笑着。

“我 _就是_ Sherlock。”

John摇着他的头。“ _我的_ Sherlock。”他叹了口气，几乎梦呓般道，“你觉得他会想念我吗，哪怕只有一点点呢，冒牌Sherlock？”他哼哼了起来，“假的Sherlock。假-洛克。假若可。三叶草。你是个招人的小妖精，三叶草。”他嘿嘿笑得更厉害了，继续蹂躏着Sherlock的头发。

“哦， _我天_ ，你喝醉了？”

“High。”他仰起头来开怀大笑，“Hi！Hi！”

“ _High?_ ”

“Happy drug。”

“她对你 _下药_ 了？”

“打了我。扎了我。药了我。全都有。”

“是什么？冰毒?迷幻药？摇头丸？LSZ？AL-LAD？5-MAPD？DDXEUYG78A-PP？”

“最后一种是你编的吧，”John大笑着，Sherlock猜测可能有些药在这个世界里有而另一个世界里没有。“不知道是什么啊，那个博士说我太 _丧_ 了。但那根本没用，直到刚才，我才真正开心起来。”他捏了捏Sherlock的两颊，“你就是我的开心。”

“就是这样，我要把你弄出去。”

“开心开心开心。”

John的胳膊围住了Sherlock的脖颈，Sherlock就势把他从床上拖了起来。但是John的双腿并不配合。他似乎没有力量——或者说没有意愿——自己站起来。在好一翻拖动、搬举、垂落、下滑后，Sherlock终于走出了卧室，把John当铺盖一样挂在身上。

“你闻起来遭透了。”Sherlock抓紧John的手腕，防止他从他的背上滑到地板上。

“又不是我的错，”John说道。他的下巴颏抵在Sherlock的肩膀上，像是两头怪的第二颗脑袋 。“她在我的身体里爬来爬去，就像白蚁钻过老房子的木梁。”

“你真是个作家，不是吗?”

“我感觉她，像是毒药，腐蚀性的。”然后他开始咬起Sherlock一边的耳朵。

“快松口。”

“你味道真好。”他的舌头来回舔舐着耳垂，一边发出轻声的持续的咯咯笑声。

“你先在不是你自己，John。”

John嗤嗤笑着，“你刚刚才明白吗，啊?”

“我说，不管哪种意义上的，你都不是 _你_ 。”

John开始哼起 _我是一个小茶壶_ 。

“够了，我受够了。你闻起来简直有毒，这不仅仅在影响你的荷尔蒙。”

在走廊尽头，就在通往一楼的楼梯前，Sherlock发现了一扇门，原来是一间放扫帚的壁橱。 _这就够了_ ，他想。为了把他的Omega纠正过来，同时把入侵他结合伴侣的Alpha驱逐出去，他把John推进了壁橱。

“嘿！”

“闭嘴。”

“至少给我带晚饭吧。”

壁橱并不是个理想地点。考虑到干扰气味的影响，这可能需要费些时间，而且没有太多空间来让人舒展。但同时，考虑到他们的现状，这是合情合理的，他们是在逃犯，确实该偷偷摸摸的（否则就得喊打喊杀了）。他需要John有健全的头脑和四肢——他需要那个有经验应对这一系列事件的John·Watson。所以，一个叽叽喳喳，迷迷糊糊，疯疯癫癫的版本并不好。一点儿也不好。

他挤进了黑漆漆的壁橱，推着John把他抵在了墙上。他感到自己身下这副更小的身体绷紧了，John的笑声里增添了一丝焦虑，“哦，我们还得再这么干一次吗?”他有点在发抖。

“嘘。你想摆脱她，对吗？”

“比任何事都想。”

“我会很轻的。”

“唔……行呗。”

正如他所言，Sherlock轻轻地把John的头推向右边，把衬衫领子拉开，露出了他颈肩上的结合标记。随后Sherlock低下头，牙齿轻柔地划过上边的皮肤——John的呼吸急促起来——他在搜寻那个标记。当他找到它时，他开始把牙按下去。

John一把推开了他，重重扇了他一耳光。

Sherlock惊了下。“该死！”

“抱歉！”

“别这么神经质！”

他又试了一次。John又一次推开他，并给了他一巴掌。

“对不起！”John喊出了声。

“我只是想帮忙！”

“我知道！但她在……操纵我！”

Sherlock按住了John的头，试图在黑暗中辨认出他的表情。“你这话是什么意思？她在 _迫令_ 你？她根本做不到那点！”

“我告诉过你了，她现在 _就在我体内_ 。她说了， _除了我不要让任何人咬你_ 。她指的是Byron，但她那么 _说_ 了，你懂？”

“什么时候？”

“几小时前，现在。最后一次注射。”

“注射？”

“扎了又扎的，”John叹了口气，疲倦地把头靠在墙上。但他的双手仍握住Sherlock的上臂，揉捏着。当他发现那上边令人印象深刻的肌肉时，他扬起了眉毛。

“她注入了她的信息素。”Sherlock了悟道，他的嫌恶不断加深到了危险的地步，“但她没有咬你吧？”

“没咬。”John的手指在黑暗中摸索着他的脸，“她在等你死。”突然间，他又笑了。“如果真那样的话，我就自杀了。”他继续放声笑着。

Sherlock听得肝肠欲断。“别。我能搞定的。John。让我来修正它。”

“你可以试试。”

“这会很不愉快。我可能不得不……强迫你。”

“我知道。”

“但这必须要解决。”

“懂。”

“我会尽可能轻的。”

“赶紧的。”

Sherlock再次压了上来，用自己的身体尽可能地围住John，以防他逃开。John不喜欢这个，Sherlock也是，但这根本不是重点。他一手抓住John的手腕，两手各执一边，把它们举过头顶，钉在墙上，这样John就无法再打他了。他第三次低下了头。

John无法控制住自己。他被迫反抗，但他抵抗着这个。刚开始只是来回动弹，但当Sherlock的牙齿咬入结合部位时，他喘息起来，开始踢打、挣扎。Sherlock更深地咬了下去，单手锁住双腕，用另一只手捂住John的嘴，不让他喊得太大声，然后把身体完全压在John的身上，让他安静下来。

John被困在墙面和Alpha之间，叫声埋在他的手中。但Sherlock对此无计可施。如果他半途而废，Stapleton博士的影响还会残留在John体内，摆布着他。如果他操之过急，他可能会对信息素味的交换与结合标记的完整性造成无法预料的伤害，导致他一直以来小心维护的结果毁于一旦。这是一个脆弱的过程，一个亲密的过程。它不该是这样的。那个该死的Alpha-X！

时间一分一秒地过去了，两人仍保持着这种状态：Sherlock，清除着不被欢迎的气味并强化他自己的；John奋力抗争着，想甩开他，似乎不知疲倦般，这很可能意味着他最后会体力不支。叫喊声最终逐渐减弱成了呜咽，这表明随着Stapleton博士的气味变得越来越弱，她的迫令效力也在减弱。Sherlock的手上虽然沾满了John的口水，但他还是没有松开。

Sherlock渐拉渐近，予以予求。John的气味融入了他，他的也融进了John，在相融达到一定程度时，侵入的气味开始消散。药效逐渐消失，在John体内循环的毒素减少了，它们流入了Sherlock的身体里，于是他自己也开始微微产生一种不明的异常兴奋的情绪。那是药吗?还是别的什么?

慢慢地,慢慢地。时间趋于融化。就在这时，另一件事发生了。壁橱里静了下来，John变得安定了。Sherlock几乎没意识到他们接下来该做些什么。但渐渐地，他从手从John的嘴上移开了，转而按住了他的头，把它引到自己的肩膀上靠着，做着他的后续；同时缓缓地，John将他的手从Sherlock松开的抓握中抽回，滑落下来，抱紧Sherlock的颈肩，邀请他继续完成结合标记。他们相拥着，越靠越近。

清理完毕。秩序恢复。Sherlock最后在他的结合标记上留下了首尾的一舔，移开了口。但拥抱仍在继续。现在John已经回来了，危险已经过去了，但它已经给Sherlock带来了沉重的打击。而那可能会彻底失去John的想法，那么严酷，真实，更加剧了他内心遗落的空虚，他失去了自己亲爱的John。他意识到了自己是多么思念着他，他为此颤抖着，他意识到了自己伤得到底有多深，多重。他害怕再也见不到他，这种恐惧比刀刃还要尖锐。他把John紧紧地搂在怀里，拼命压抑着，痛苦地近乎窒息。

John也没有放手，他依偎在他身上，脸埋在Sherlock的颈窝里，双臂紧紧地环抱着他。他的呼吸又长又重，就像刚跑了一英里，正试着缓过气来。他浑身滚烫，满头是汗，一股股颤栗不时爬上他的脊骨，令他们两人都抖起来。但他紧握着没有松手。

“你到底去哪儿了?”John的声音连带着身体在发抖浑。

“被下药，被捕，跑出来了。”

即使John拉开一定的距离，想看清Sherlock的脸，壁橱里也太黑了，根本看不清。于是，他伸手摸索着。Sherlock感到John的指尖触碰在他的脸颊上。“什么？”

Sherlock伸出拇指轻抚着John下巴的边缘，哑声道：“不要紧。是你有危险。你才是我担心的。原以为我要失去理智了。”

他听到John艰难吞咽了一下。拇指触上了他的下唇，Sherlock的心跳漏了一拍，就像在黑暗中漏踩了一级台阶。

“Sherlock，我……”John气息急促道，“我们得……我们不能……”

“我知道，”Sherlock说，但是，喔，他恨死这么说了，因为他是如此渴望这个。如此，如此迫切。这个John和他的John在他的脑子里搞混了，因欲望而难以辨别，如果就在这一刻，他们俩都忘记了他们属于不同的世界，那将是多么糟糕，多么错误的事情。只是就……一……刻？他的鼻子异常轻柔地沿着John的脸颊磨蹭着，然后吸了口气。

“我是说，”John说着，一手抵在Sherlock胸前，轻轻地往后推开了，“我们还不能离开这儿。现在还不行。”

部分朦胧感消退了。“我希望你指的是这个壁橱。”

“我是说这所房子。听着。Stapleton博士的研究——“

“那就是一派胡言。”

“不，Sherlock， _听着_ 。在过去这几天管它是究竟多少天，她一直在搞这些东西，呃，嗯，实验。她从我这儿弄到了一大堆信息！脑扫描，血样，还有我敢确定我给她录音也是强有力的证明。”

当他明白约翰在说什么时，Sherlock忧虑了地皱起眉。这样一来，即使John回到了他自己的世界，他的John也回到了这里，Stapleton博士的狂热却并不会就此消失，她所搜集的证据也是。当然，他会向她发起挑战，并取得胜利，但其他人也许会接替她的工作。她的有关工作和她所获得的任何证据都得被销毁，否则没一个John会是安全的。

John双手捧着Sherlock的头，以确保他在专心听着。

“我们必须毁掉这个实验室。”

** xXx**

John想过把血管从手臂里一根接一根地拔出，就像扯出排水管里的头发，只要能摆脱这个，摆脱掉 _她_ 。

幸运的是，没有必要采取如此极端的手。Sherlock终于来了。

然而，几个小时(几天)以来，他一直处于忧惧之中，不是因为疼痛，更多的还是因为迫令，以及如果她计划的结合成功了，他会怎么样。他也想知道，如果不成功，有会发生什么。如果他死了呢？如果她试图违背他的意愿结合他，结果引发热潮毒，导致了几乎Molly那样的结局呢？他的思维，这具身体，一起崩溃了的话，另一个John会感觉到吗？另一个John能活下来吗？他们是否以某种方式维系着彼此的生命，哪怕他们的世界是分离的？

这不是他想检测的问题。

John和Sherlock在这栋宏伟的老式建筑宽敞的走廊里穿行着，由John牵着Sherlock的手在前面带路。这看起来……很正确，像这样把它们牵在一起。可是，当他们走到实验室门口时，Sherlock松开了手，把手伸进裤子后面，掏出了一支手枪。John惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“从一个狱警身上夺来的，”他简单解释道，把它递了过去，“据我所知，你的枪法很准。”

“当我必须这么干的时候。”

“你现在就得这么干。”

John点了点头。然后，他推开了双扇门的右边，两个人一齐溜了进去。John伸手在隔壁上摸索着，找到开关照亮了整个房间。他的MRI扫描成像还挂在那些发光的盒子上，他跑到那些盒子前，把成像图从墙上扯了下来，想就这么直接撕掉，但他知道有更好的办法。他需要一把剪刀。

与此同时，Sherlock把自己丢进了一把带轮的转椅上，转到角落里的电脑前，把它开机了。

John接着发现了Byron用于记录结果的笔记本。手里拿着扫描图，他抓起笔记本，再是一个装满该死的工作报告的文件夹，还有其他对他做的采访记录。他翻遍了抽屉找出了那台数码录音机，把它加到了那堆东西里。目之所及的每一张纸，不管上面有没有他的名字，都被他一律定了罪。

“密码破了。”他听见Sherlock低声喃喃着，口气有点小小的自负。然后他掰了掰了指关节，开始敲击起键盘。

John从笔记本上撕下一页纸，把它像稻草一样揉了起来。他走到实验室柜台的本生灯前，拧开阀门释放气体，这时他才意识到手边并没有火折子或是火柴，他没法点燃它。

该死该死该死。Byron有把他的打火机丢在什么地方吗？慌忙之下，他折回抽屉前翻找，希望能找到一个火折或是一盒火柴或是打火机或 _任何_ 能点火的东西。

“电脑没联网，”Sherlock说，“也没有与其他系统的服务器连接。好极了，这意味着没东西泄露出去。如果这里有什么东西的话，那就 _都在这里_ 了，我们能很快毁了它——”

“我需要火柴。你有火柴吗？打火机。或是什么能点燃这堆狗屁玩意儿把它送到地狱里去的东西？”

Sherlock打趣道：“我喜欢你的脏话。”

“那是没有了？”

就在这时，房间对面门上的把手晃动了起来。Sherlock的手僵在了键盘上，John转过身来面对着门。通过眼角的余光，他看见Sherlock慢慢地从转椅上站起来，像在公园里那次一样开始转变身形，肩膀打开，背如满弓，指呈利爪。靠，要是John没注意到那有多性感才见鬼了。

但就在门被打开，绑架他的元凶进来之前，John的目光落在了微型冰箱上，他想起了另外一件需要销毁的东西。

John猛地打开冰箱门，抓起装着Stapleton博士信息素的玻璃瓶盒，把它高举过头顶。

“< <把它放下!>>”Stapleton博士吼道。

什么都没发生。没有迫切服从的冲动，甚至连一丝刺痛都没有。John的嘴角慢慢绽开了一抹微笑。

Stapleton博士站在他的右边，挡住了门口的光线，像个发疯的科学家般披头散发，怒目圆睁，穿着一件白色的实验服，专横地用手指着他，命令他放下药瓶。

Sherlock站在他的左边，直身而立，如一名秋后算帐的报仇者，鬈发蓬乱，目盛火光，一袭黑色风衣随着他的动作猎猎鼓起，他向John伸出手臂，保驾护航般，默默地示意他走近一些，站到他身后，受他真正的Alpha的保护。John没有动。Stapleton博士的迫令已经不会对他造成任何影响了，Sherlock也不会把迫令强加于他。所以这是他的选择。他没有动。

“John？”Stapleton博士的声音里流露出一丝恐惧，她的眼睛紧盯着Sherlock。“John，< <过来> >。John？”

“你，”Sherlock说道，John因他低沉的音色打了个寒噤，“贱人。”

当Byron的出现在她身后时，她向John伸出手来。“过来，宝贝，我会保护你的。”

John大笑起来，Sherlock咆哮出声。

“他很危险！”面向Sherlock时，她又摆回了一副气势汹汹的架势，“我在救他，Holmes先生。从 _你_ 手中。我知道你想对他做什么，为了让你的John回来。但我告诉过你了，这会杀了他的。我 _要_ 为他跟你决斗，法律也必站在我这一边。”

“喔，相信我，”Sherlock昂首阔步地步步逼近，“会有一场决斗的。我要让你希望自己从来没给Serebryakov博士打过那通电话。”

她的脸色变白了。“你什么意思？”

“我今天跟他谈过了。他给了我一些 _非常_ 有趣的信息。”

“他会杀了你的，John，我从他的眼睛里看出来了！”

她说着向前走去，企图在Sherlock到John跟前之前冲过去。但是John把瓶子摔在了地板上。玻璃粉碎，溶液溅了遍地，John立即掏出手枪，直指着她的脸。“退下！站住！”

她猛地停了下来，气急败坏道：“那是什么？”

“你以前从来没有见过这个，是吗？Omega手里拿着把枪。或者，用我的话说，伟大的均衡器。”

“我是说，你从哪儿弄来的？”

“一份礼物。”

_“礼物？”_

“来自一个关心我信任我的人。现在，你， _给我滚开_ 。Byron，我知道你口袋里有打火机。把它扔了。马上。”

John看得出来，他们俩都被一个矮小的Omega的命令口吻震惊到了。

Byron目瞪口呆地站着，哑口无声。

“快干！”John把枪对准了他，日光中有此意味，双手坚定，让他们意识到他清楚自己在做什么，他的威胁是真的。Byron从口袋里掏出打火机，把它抛向空中。John抓住它，视线寸步不离他的目标，又把它扔向自己背后。他听到Sherlock接住了。

“点燃它，Sherlock。”

他听见Sherlock咔嚓一声打开了打火机，试了试，然后走到塞满证据的垃圾桶前。

“你在干什么？点着什么？”Stapleton博士问道。

“你‘毕生的心血’，亲爱的博士，”John嘲弄道。

他看着她的脸色由困惑转变成了醒悟，继而是震惊，随后是愤怒。

“不！”她大喊着，话音未落，Sherlock已经点燃那团皱巴巴的纸，将它扔进了垃圾桶。

她朝前奔去，John开了一枪以示警告，想吓她退下，但这还不够。Sherlock看见她向他冲来，便蹲下身吼着，原地借力跃起扑向她。他们在半空中相遇，撞击声落在John的耳中如同万钧雷霆一般，响声堪比枪炮爆裂。他们被不可抗力拉扯着撞回地上，一摊烧瓶烧杯纷纷翻倒。

他还没来得及飞奔到Sherlock跟前，就看见Byron向他冲了过来，趁他一时分心，针对上了他。他觉得，无论有枪没有枪，一个Omega都不可能与Alpha匹敌，被这个信念刺激，他决意迫使他屈服。John感到肾上腺素飙升着，但他的目标明确，双手平稳如故。两秒钟后，他就会被咬了，躺在地上，无援无助。但在下一秒过去前，他就开枪了。

Byron的右膝碎裂溅血。他溃倒在实验室的地板上，厉声尖叫着。

这声音惊动了正在战斗中的Alpha，怕自己的Omega遭受什么可怕的暴力，Sherlock猛地站了起来，喘着粗气，脖子上有三道深深的平行抓痕，衬衫袖子也被撕成了条状。Stapleton博士就在他身后，嘴唇浮肿，肩膀脱臼。从他们相撞到现在只过去了三秒钟。

John正要把枪口对准她，她的注意力突然转移了。垃圾桶里烈火通明，滚滚浓烟翻腾弥漫，直冲天花板。

_“不！”_ 她像一头母狼般嚎叫着。她忽略了Sherlock，把John抛到了脑后，直奔垃圾桶。然后她做了一件让John终生难忘的事：她甚至没有丝毫犹豫，把手伸进垃圾桶，从里面刨出了燃烧着的证据，火焰灼伤了她的手，使她尖叫起来，她把它扔了，但又折回去拿更多的证据。绝望笼罩了她的双眼，直到黑烟彻底遮盖了它们，在痛苦鲜血与惨叫声里，她在火焰中挖寻着，搜救着她珍贵的证据，那是她最伟大发现的证据。

Sherlock和John无不惊恐地看着她的疯狂行径。她全身上下都被火点燃了，这时John想起了本生灯。他拧开了喷嘴，任它开着。它像水龙头一样漏了起来。

“Sherlock！”他深吸了一口气，举枪对准了它，“燃气！”

“哦 _该死的_ 别。”

Sherlock一口气也没再多等，根本等不及看接下来发生的事，也没征求John的同意，而是直接冲向John，抓住他的胳膊，把像个轻巧的孩子甩了起来，John反应过来时发现自己已经骑在他的背上了。他风驰电掣地朝门狂奔，把Stapleton博士和Byron都抛在身后。John拼命地紧趴在他背上。他们都知道将要发生什么。这是不可避免的，就像跌倒后着陆一样。“快快快快快，”John在他耳边疯狂催促着，但根本没这必要。Sherlock就像一只被饥饿猎豹追赶的黑斑羚那样被强烈的求生意志催跑着。John意识过来之前，他们已经飞奔出了门。

随即空气燃烧起来。

他们被热浪卷了起来，有十英尺、二十英尺高，然后重重地落在草地和泥灰里，随着热浪层层绽开，两人跟爆炸产生的碎石与化为齑粉的玻璃一起翻滚着。John在翻过身前抬起了脸，仰面看着火球升上天空，但他没能盯太久。Sherlock突然扑到了他身上，用他的身体做护盾挡住了像雨点样纷纷落到他们身上的瓦砾、灰烬和火星。一切归寂于高温、热量与光线。

**xXx**

他们被发现只是时间问题(几分钟，如果幸运的话，几个小时)，如果警察没有追踪Sherlock到埃塞克特，那么发生在切姆斯福德的Stapleton庄园的一场爆炸必定会引发关注。毫无疑问，他们会被捕的：Sherlock因越狱和袭警被捕，John则因为伙同他谋杀了Stapleton博士与她的助手Byron被捕。由于幸存者是唯一的目击者和被告人，需要一段时间来理清事实，并确定Sherlock没有撒谎，而是在保护他的Omega。毕竟，Omega保护法比一些最严重的罪行更重要。

但他们没有时间进行辩护并等待指控被澄清。Sherlock有一场决斗，这是不能错过的。而更重要的是，他们需要给另一个John捎个口信。

在回伦敦的火车上，他们包间里的同一张长凳上，各自扺掌，商讨着他们的计划。Sherlock把他从Serebryakov博士那里收集到的所有细节都罗列了出来，并一一做出了解释。John准确地复述了它们，排练着他该如何通过镜子提出建议。Sherlock的解决方案有点吓到他了，一部分的他并不愿意向他的对应方提出这个建议，更不用说付诸实施了。但Stapleton博士曾说过，她的信息素疗程会引发热潮期提前。如果这是真的，如果Sherlock的应援没有抵消增长的荷尔蒙，那么他的身体渴望结合，那就意味着他距离下一次热潮期只剩几天了。如果必不得已的话，他会忍受的。想想自己期待的，想想Sherlock会照顾他的，让这个念头变得更容易接受了些。而且如果真的坦白来说的话，一部分的他…想要这个。但随即他想到了Sherlock，他的Sherlock，然后他知道自己真正想要的是回家。

他相信Sherlock的计算。这是可行的。必须可行。

与此同时，他握住了Sherlock的手，坚定了自己的决心。

“我会去问他的，”他柔声道，“如果他想回来的话。”

Sherlock慢慢地把头转向了他，关切的神色掠过他的眉头。

“我只是……得问一下。”

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了下，点点头。“当然。”

他没有解释原因，因为他自己也没有完全的答案。他知道他已经给这个世界John早成了大麻烦，他也知道另一个John已经展开了某些……特别的……关系，和他的Sherlock。他迫切地想要回去，这份愿望是如此强烈以至于他无法长久地去想它而不冒着失去控制涌上胸口灼痛感的风险。但与此同时，他又感到害怕。

为避开闭路监控拍到正脸，他们从火车站直接乘出租车回到贝克街，一路沉默，双方都沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到他们站在了家门前，谨慎地环顾四周，寻找可能正在监视这个地区的警察。暂时没发现后，他们进屋了。

“我就在这儿等着，看着这条街。如果我们得赶紧撤，我会发信号，给你时间在通话中断之前结束。我们从消防通道跑。”

John紧张地点了点头。

“还有别的事吗……你知道的。你想让我跟他说的？”

Sherlock的胸膛缓慢起伏着，像是在想说些什么，或者该怎么说。“告诉他……他回来的那个时候，我会在那里等他。”

John抓住了Sherlock的胳膊点点头。“明白了。”他的手停留着，可当Sherlock要把手覆到John的时，他松开了手。他转身向楼梯走去，但他的脚刚迈开步，他又停下来，转过身来。“哦，还有，Sherlock。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”

“所有这些，真的。”

“什么，找到你吗？”他问道，好像为这事感激他是可笑的。

John摇摇头。“是的,当然。但是，不仅如此。只有，所有这些。”

而后他转身走上台阶，去镜前与另一边的自己相会了。


	5. Chapter 22: 关于Sherlock说否，John矢口，Sherlock争斗，及John坠落之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sherlock Denies， John Lies， Sherlock Vies， and John Dies，题目押韵无能，只能意译了

[Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/14713144) : 关于Sherlock说否，John矢口，Sherlock争斗，及John坠落之事

Sherlock第二天早上回来时，看起来像错过火车一般。John在厨房的桌子旁等着他，咖啡已经准备好了。

他们只是沉默地对视了片刻。John想站起身来，走到他身边，但他并不认为这种试图超出寻常早晨模式的安慰会受到欢迎。Sherlock就像一座将倾的高塔，双臂交叠在胸前支撑住自己，仿佛要以此来应对John接下来的话。但当John没有立马再说下去时时，Sherlock(忧心忡忡地？)打破沉默问道。

“你……它会起作用吗？”他的声音很沙哑。一种整晚每隔二十分钟抽一支烟后的沙哑。

“是的，”John回答说。

Sherlock眨了眨失神的双目。“好。嗯。给我一点时间。”

然后他消失在后面。John听到从浴室里传来的三十秒的流水声，接着又是六十秒的沉默。最终，Sherlock走回他身边，脸擦得一片光洁，额头上的卷发尖上还缀着水珠，沿着眉毛淌下。他在John的对面落座了，一副镇定自若的面孔，呷了口咖啡。

“那我们就听听看吧。”

John的笔记早已在手边了。但是为了做到完全理解，他已经翻来覆去地看了很多遍，因此就不需要再去查阅了。

“我们有一个计划。”

“计划？”

“Sherlock跟一位新俄罗斯的形而上学家谈过话了。他认为他能解决如何把我们换回来的问题。”

“他 _认为_ ？”Sherlock抹了把脸，大声呼了口气。“好吧。他的解决方案是什么？”

“所以这就是要说的了。从数理上来讲，灵魂置换本身在两个相似的平行概念上是极其罕见的。如果没有协调性，要让这一情况再次发生，来扭转这种影响几乎是不可能的。但是我们发现了镜子，不是吗？这面镜子让我们能够协调起来。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，持怀疑态度。“协调什么？同步跳接子吗？还是把插头插进插座？”（译注：抛接子，一种小游戏，玩家发射一个小球并在落地前捡起地上的落子，这些落子也叫Jacks。）

“为了让它发挥作用，我们需要三项要素。”John说道，无视了因睡眠不足导致的愤世嫉俗，“每项都是必不可少的。首先，是我们已经知道的，同步性。时空协调，他说。”

“对。”

“第二，速度。”

“重量与方向。”Sherlock说。

“没错。这或多或少得完美匹配。”

“我记得你告诉过我，你的‘Omega’身体比现在这具小。”

“是的。在某些，呃，有特殊意义的地方。也许这就是为什么交换的不是我们的身体，而是精神。”

“喔，对。”Sherlock到底不由自主地微微一笑，“看到了吧？我告诉过你，你们的心智能力是一样的，你们两个都是。”

John确实意识到了这点。想到他们跟自己如此敬仰的一型人相提并论，雀跃地脸都红了。他继续道，“所以当我们走上那座桥时，完全相同的步幅，完全相同的方向，无与伦比的协调，完美符合交换的条件。”

“这就是为什么第一次发生置换的原因，”Sherlock总结道。

“不错。但要换回去，我们仅仅在同一时间再次走上同一座桥是不够的。”

“为什么不？”

“John告诉我，他最近得到了一些关于他大脑的核磁共振像。我不明白他说的每一件事，但光片上显示的大脑基本上跟睡眠模式非常相似。他敢打赌，我的大脑扫描出来也是这样。”

“你这话是什么意思，你的大脑以为它睡着了？”

“可以这么说？”

“就像Chris Melas所说的梦境理论？人的精神在睡梦中会漫游到其他维度？”

John耸了耸肩。“也许这有一定的道理呢。爱丽丝就是这样回来的，对吧？在故事里？她……醒了。”

“对……所以我们该怎么做到 _那一点_ 呢把你弄醒？”

“那就是第三个因素的用武之地了。John称之为‘能量转移’。某些能把你惊醒的东西。”

“像是闪电？”

“但我们不能协调那个，不是吗？再说，太危险了。”

Sherlock叹了口气。他的疲倦显而易见，揉按着太阳穴，那里显然在痛得突突作跳。“所以，根据同步性，速度和能量转移，我的 _对应者_ 想出了什么绝妙的计划？”

John紧张地挪了挪，手指焦躁不安得

地敲着咖啡杯。这个提议很……至少可以说，很吓人。

“滑铁卢大桥，”他终于说道，“和以前一样的地方。”

Sherlock困惑地蹙起了眉。“你刚才说:我们不能协调雷击。”

“当然不能。但如果我们协调坠落……”

Sherlock的杯子重重地摔在桌子上。“别说了。”

“这很可行，不是吗？John解释过了:所有物体都以同样的速度下落——”

“重力加速度，是，我熟悉物理。所有物体，无论质量如何，都以9。8米每秒的速度自由下落。 _我知道_ 。但你的意思是你们俩都从桥上 _跳下去_ ？”

“John说了，由此产生的冲击将提供必要的震撼——”

“ _不_ 。让我们继续回到物理课，行吗？你不是掉进一堆羽毛里。水分子的粘性很强，它们不是随随便便搭在一起，会咯咯傻笑着，羞答答地给彼此挪位置，腾出空间的。氢会和 _其他_ 分子中的氧原子结合，最多会在每个原子周围形成四键，这些键非常 _牢固_ 。你认为水是柔的？软的？它是致密的，当你撞上去时，它就会变成一堵 _墙_ 。滑铁卢大桥在涨潮时也高出水面三十五英尺。‘那又怎么样，Sherlock，’你说，‘那又不高！’你敢再说一遍。三十五英尺，将近10米，算上你大约63公斤的体重，你在仅仅1.43秒后就会以每小时50.4公里的速度坠入水中。你在撞击时产生的能量是6174焦耳。你能想象吗，John？汽车以每小时50公里的速度撞在砖墙上是什么样子？‘可是Sherlock，’你说，‘总有人会在车祸中幸存下来！’我们接下来谈谈钝力伤害吗？你知道腹部撞击上坚硬表面时骤缩的影响吗？你知道被猝不及防地踢中腹部是什么感觉吗？断裂的肋骨会撕裂你的脾脏刺穿你的肺部，你就准备好迎接破裂的肝脏和像芹菜茎一样折断的脊柱吧。即使你的脖颈完好无损，贯穿到你腹腔的冲击波也会使你的血压骤升，把大量的血液推送进你的主血管，直到你大脑溢血。‘但是Sherlock，’你 _继续_ 抗议，‘我游泳游得很好！’哈！

就算你足够幸运能 _从中_ 活下来，也不能跟你坠入的深度抗争，泰晤士河的急流会把你远冲到下游，直到你浮肿的尸体被冲上侧岸或是被扫进到北海。所以，告诉我，John·Waston，要是你们的精神交换进了一具尸体里，那还有什么意义？”

Sherlock猛地站起身来，椅子在他身下发出刺耳的声响。“ _这_ 就是你的Sherlock的计划？把你们统统杀了？聪明。真聪明到家了。所以他根本就是个白痴。这不成。”他抓了把自己的头发，但手指被钩住了。他发出了一声懊丧愤怒的咕哝。

John低头盯着自己的咖啡，觉得它仿佛骤然变凉了。昨晚，从滑铁卢大桥上跳下的设想听起来还是危险可怕的，但这仍然点燃了他回家的希望之火。整个早上，他都在说服自己去接受，说服自己有足够的勇气跳进水里，有足够的力气游出去。另外，另一个John告诉他：Sherlock会在那里的。如果出了什么差池，他也会有所依靠。他只是没有考虑到到底有多少可能会让事情变得如此糟糕。

但话说回来，如果Sherlock和John对这个计划的成功没有信心，他们又为什么会把它设计出来呢？

“如果这是唯一能把你的John带回家的办法，”他满怀希望地小声说道，“难道不值得一试吗？”

Sherlock痛苦地看了他一眼，愤怒难以为继，在他疲倦的眼中逐渐消融。“你看。”他似乎对自己的爆发感到后悔，又沉沉坐回了椅子上，“我知道你想回家。我当然也想要他回来。如果我永远——”他的声音哽住了，几秒后才得以继续，“如果我再也见不到John了……光是这个想法就能让我想从桥上跳下去。他是……我的生命。但是，我不能指望这个，不能让他为了那种 _可能_ 行得通的办法而轻易放弃自己的生命。他们也没有权利要求你这样做。你值得更好的。我宁愿知道John还活着，活在另一个我永远无法到达的世界里，也好过他死在这里。”Sherlock不稳地呼了口气，往椅后一靠，闭上了眼睛。“看，没有必要这么急。我们已经知道条件了。我们可以想出其他解决方案。他们没有提出时间和日期，是吗？”

John抬眼望着Sherlock，一个无法察觉到他在撒谎的Sherlock，因为他身上没有信息素，也没有七年的结合会让Sherlock的腺体骚动不安，令他发觉自己的结合伴侣出了什么问题。他不想这么做。他只是别无选择。

“没有，”他说。

“那你就再跟他谈谈。今晚。你告诉他，我们可以想想别的办法，好吗？”Sherlock试着露出一个鼓舞而又安抚人心的微笑，但都失败了。

“我会跟他说的。”

**xXx**

在毗邻的宇宙中，发生了一些令Sherlock和John都始料未及的事情。更甚的是，它已把舆论闹得沸沸扬扬。

“解放Omega John！解放Omega John！”

“不敢说我喜欢这种叫法，”John低声嘟囔着，唇上有道胡髭。

正是中午时分，他们站在一家拥挤的酒吧里。窗外，源源不断的伦敦市民在纷纷涌向大理石拱门参加示威游行，一些人举着自制的标语进行抗议，另一些人穿着的T恤上印有“释放John！”“Omega权即人权！”和“Alpha滚蛋！”的字样，在胸口上用不褪色黑色记号笔或其他银粉闪闪的亮片涂画着。屋内，众多电台都在持续转播着BBC的新闻报道。

“你现在听到的在我身后响起的是Omega权利运动的战斗口号，它似乎是在一夜之间涌现出来的，”Beta记者对着镜头说道，“而且这并不仅仅是您可能预料的一小股纠集势力。他们来自各行各业，五湖四海，Alpha、Beta和Omega都一样都被同一个问题所激励着，‘Omega John Watson身上到底发生了什么？’”

报道镜头短暂地切换到了圣玛格丽特Omega医院。“五天前的深夜，John就是从这儿失踪的。没有人——无论是医生、护士还是安保人员——看到他离开。数小时后，警察收到一封陌生来信，据说是John本人所写。”

在记者读信的要点摘录时，Sherlock——他的棒球帽的帽舌拉得很低，以至于他还能看见都是个奇迹了——倾身接近John道，“酒保开始起疑了。他一直盯着你，想知道你为什么不喝酒。”

“你刚才说过，如果我们靠得太近，他会闻我的。”

John站在酒吧里，手里拿着一杯Sherlock给他点的可乐，这只是为了混入人群的部分尝试。酒吧里还有其他一些Omega，跟他们的Alpha贴得很近，所以有Omega的气味也是预料之中的。尽管如此，他还是试着伪装成Beta。这就解释了假胡髭——蓄胡在社会大众看来与一个Omega是不相称的——一杯会被不善观察的人（Sherlock觉得这些人都是）错认为酒精饮料的可口可乐。他们想要在不被发现的情况下获得情报，就得不断移动，等待预定在明天进行的决斗。Sherlock认为混入人群是最不容易被发现的。而在电视旁的人群，就意味着酒吧。

“他以为他认出你来了。他的确。从电视上，就在刚才。走这边，自然点。”

他们动身了，Sherlock成功挡住了酒保的视线，有效地把John掩在了他的阴影里。报告继续着。

“是Watson的姐姐，Beta Harry Watson发现这封信是伪造的。”

Sherlock哼了一声。

突然间，Harry Watson出现在屏幕上，冲着她面前的麦克风激动地说道，“我告诉那些混蛋， _那才不是John写的_ ！我比任何人都了解我的弟弟，除了他的Alpha。相信我，如果他不得不逃跑，藏到某个地方，他会来找 _我_ 的。那才是 _事实_ 。 _事实_ 是，他根本没说过自己有麻烦， _事实_ 是，他的Alpha——谁的本分是保护他自己还是一个该死的侦探，上帝啊——因为虐待Omega而被捕这件事让人出离愤怒。我很高兴Sherlock摆脱了那群猪，因为只有Sherlock才能把我的John带回家。”

“哦。她喜欢你！John惊讶道。

Sherlock冲他挑起了一边的眉。“我一直受她的喜欢，”说得好像不这么想是很可笑的一般。

记者继续道：“得知弟弟失踪后，Harry Watson报上了社交媒体，这引起了著名人权博主Kitty Riley的关注。”

“哈！”John惊呼出声。随即忙低下头，假装在擦裤子上的污渍。

一名充满魅力的姜黄色头发的女性——一个Beta-X，John发现——继而出现在屏幕上。“我立刻认出了这个名字。他在过去短短数周的时间里就因为 _两次_ 受到Alpha群队攻击而登上新闻了。于是，我开始自我反思，这到底是怎么发生的呢？怎么会有这样一个可怜人被如此多的暴行针对呢？这是个愚蠢的问题。为什么？因为这种事 _不仅仅是碰巧_ ，可怜人也不仅仅只有一个。而是数以千计。在英国各地，我们的Omega同胞们因为他们特定的气味每一天都在成为众矢之的，只因为他们孤身在某个地方行动，只因为他们很容易被那些自认为有资格拥有Omega，但从未被选中的未结合的Alpha们觊觎。那又是谁一直在放纵这些事发生？是我们Beta，长期以来一直持观望态度。我们说，这只是AO之间的问题。我们说，这只是生理上的。我们说，早就有法律推出来保护Omega了。是吗？看看那在John Watson身上起了多大的作用。”

“多年来，Omega权利的倡导者一直在游说立法改革，”另一个声音传来，“但一些专家表示，这还不够。”

“你不能忽视生理因素。”

John抽了口气，紧紧地抓住Sherlock的胳膊。“是Mike！Mike Stamford！”

“谁？”

“我认识的一个医生朋友……原来的世界里。我在这里的医院遇见了他，然后……”他安静下来，听Mike在说什么。

“生物本能决定了Alpha与Omega相配，从信息素到热潮，一切都促成那一点。然而，如果我们能为Alpha设计出气味阻制剂，来作为一种保护措施，为什么就不能对Omegas做点什么呢？比如一些能给他们能力来略过热潮的东西……？”

John震惊地听着，这番话正是对他在Molly遭袭后对与Mike进行的那场谈话的浓缩与高度整理。他本以为这些话不过是一个耳朵进一个耳朵出罢了。但显然不是。Stamford医生现在在这里，向整个英国提出，说也许有理由要把一种叫做热潮抑制剂的东西引入Omega世界。

主持场记者回来了。“在短短几天内，John Watson就成为了一名号召人物，成为一种无处不在的Omega的象征。所以当人们高呼，解放Omega John！他们真正想说的是，把社会各领域的Omegas从首当其冲的位置上解放出来。”

节目转向了广告。John感到Sherlock侧身轻撞了他一下。

“把我的世界整得天翻地覆。你真的只刚来到这儿？不到一个月？”

他抬起头。看到在棒球帽的阴影下，Sherlock冲他眨了眨眼。

** xXx**

John深吸了一口气，平复下胃里翩翩的蝴蝶，而后靠近了门铃。

他责备着自己怦怦乱跳的心脏。他不该这么紧张的，就像他没必要来这里一样。但是，随着时间一分一秒地过去，在沉默中持续了一分钟多，John都在外面目光紧锁着门铃认真考虑着，他告诉自己：“ _呐，我试过了。_ ”也许他会把“和解礼物”留在门口。也许是拐角处的垃圾桶里。是啊，也许他只是——

在门的另一端，两声重重的脚步声把他们的距离拉近了。他咽了口唾沫，准备好了。

Harry Watson看上去像刚从午睡中醒来。担心吗？这是下午两点。至少她没有喝醉。仍没有。

“你他妈回来干嘛？””她抱怨道，“又吵翻了？”一个烟蒂从她蓬乱的头发上掉了下来。

John摇摇头，拎起那六盒可口可乐以表明其他的打算。

“想来场游戏？”他另一只手提着购物袋。

她眯起眼睛，撇着嘴唇，怀疑地望着他。“那是什么，嗯？”

”纸牌。金拉米牌戏。你知道吗？”

她仍然一头雾水，摇了摇头。“只知道扑克。”然后她走到一边，“进来吧，我们来看看到这到底是个什么。”

在她清理厨房桌子上的空瓶子和披萨盒时，John把可乐放在柜台上，把他的另一个购物袋里的扑克牌、格雷伯爵茶包和三种不同的曲奇取了出来。姜汁口味是她在另一个世界里的最爱。他想看看在这里是不是也是如此。

“我们先开瓶红酒，好吗？”她说着，拐朝厨房的碗橱。

John挡在了她面前，勾住她的肩膀，把她拉回桌子。“幸好我带了饮料。你喜欢哪种，可乐还是茶？或者我们可以用自来水。”

“见鬼John，这是人身干涉吗？”

“不。我保证不是。这不是我来这里的原因。我只是…在接下来的一小时左右，不要喝酒。好吧？为了我，Harry？”

她懊恼地叹了口气，但还是心软了。“那就该死的茶吧。把可乐放进冰箱里。”

在接下来的一个小时里，他们打了扑克。Harry抽着烟，喝着茶。John喝着自己那份不加糖的。起初他们不怎么说话。Harry满腹疑虑，John不知道该说些什么。他甚至不能完全确定他为什么要来这儿。只是，他知道他在这个世界里的时间不多了。如果一切如期进行，他就会回到另一个Harry Watson身边，一个自幼关心爱护他，全心全意投在这段关系上的时间比他更久，一个清醒的没有酒瘾的，不同的Harry Watson。这个世界的Harry——她过着如此悲惨的生活。他看到她这么难过，他心里也感到酸楚。这的的确确令人震惊，另一个John跟他姐姐的关系还比不上他与他姐姐的一部分。他并不认为仅凭自己就能 _修复_ 它，他只是把它往正确的方向上推一把，这样当John回家时，也许他和Harry有些好的开始。

如果一切如期进行……

他不确定是不是会如此。他很害怕，而且他不能和任何人谈论这件事。Sherlock仍然相信他们还有时间。他们没有了。四十八小时后，John就会站在桥缘上，准备纵身坠下，届时，他将会是孤身一人。

他并不是想对Sherlock撒谎，他讨厌这么做；但也没有别的办法。另一个John已经说得很清楚了：他们不会再交谈了。有些事在他的世界里发生了，有些事阻止了他再到镜子那里去。今晚没有会面来解决他们的担忧或制定新的计划。他有他自己的行为准则。如果他没有在明天午夜十二点准时跟随到桥上去和John见面，另一个John就会独自坠落了。他不能让那种事发生。

但如果Sherlock知道了，他会阻止他们的。John也不能让这种事发生。

所以他不能和Sherlock说起。他也无法和John对话。在这种情况下，他总是求助于Harry。但是他知道他也不能和她提起。

“你再不动我就拿走了，”她说着，眼睛盯着桌子对面的他，把自己的一手牌压在胸口，像是防他偷窥一般。

“不行。”他审视着自己的牌。三个八。不是很好，但他过去一直懂得如何充分利用自己的一手烂牌。他又抛出了一张。

“你们俩亲亲和好（kiss and make up）了？”她现在在调侃他了，而且不是很友好的那种。

“我们已经……达成共识了。”

“升华了。”她又丢了两个筹码，“相亲相爱（make-up sex）了？”

“不，Harry。”他心累道。

“好吧，不开玩笑了，John。你到底怎么了？你是不是爱上Sherlock了？”

他又扔了三个筹码。“我已经爱上Sherlock Holmes很长时间了。”

“我懂了。”她把牌叠在膝盖上，非常认真地看着他。“而他并没有相同的感受。”

“这……很复杂。”

“并不总是如此。你看，我之前说的，并不是真心的。你在试着向我出柜，如果我们这个操蛋的小家庭里有谁该对此感到敏感的话，那一定是我。我不该说之前那种话的。所以那句话怎么说的？我可以收回前言吗？我们能重来一次吗？你和Sherlock。你做出了努力，但怎么了？没起作用吗？”

“不是那样的。确切来说。”

“喔哦。”她贴近了桌子，把声音降低到慎重的程度，“那么，就是床事问题了。听着，这不是我的领域，你们的…硬件设备。但也许你们该谈谈，这管用的。不管怎么说，他们是这么讲的。我是不知道啦。 Clara和我，我们以前只是尖叫。但这是关于你的，所以继续吧，弟弟，我支持你。我不会笑话的。是他床上表现很糟吗？还是——”她向他秘密而同情地点了点头——“你？”

John灵光乍现。“这样如何。你赢了这只一手，关于我的爱情生活，你随便问，我都会答。”

Harry舔了舔她的嘴唇，想确定这是不是个陷阱。“如果你赢了呢？”

“嘛，那我想就由我来提问了。”

他们以前都是用零钱做注的。这种方式对他们两人来说都更危险。

显然，他们俩都喜欢这样。

“成交，”她说着，又扔了一个筹码，“摊牌。”

“三个八，”他说道，把它们展示在桌子上。

“该死。”她放下了手中的三个七，然后轻嘲着喝了些茶，“好吧，尽管冲我来。你的问题是什么？”

“那些串珠窗帘是怎么回事？你十二岁吗？”

她回头看了看通向客厅的过道里挂着的蓝紫色塑料珠子，继而爆发出一阵大笑，显然是在严阵以待着一个更严肃，窥探她的私生活的问题。

两个小时后，John向门口走去。“谢谢你的茶和可乐，”他姐姐说着，目送他出去，“你浪费了我的下午时光。我本来可以睡觉的。”但她说这话时却是笑着的。

“你还死不承认，你回答的问题比我多。”

“这一次，也许。下一次，我肯定要把你操翻。”她捂住了嘴，好像说了什么可耻的话，不过她仍然在开玩笑，“但这是Sherlock的职务，不是吗？”

John脸红了，让它一笑而过。“下次，”他应道，“下……周？”

她耸了耸肩，仿佛并不在乎，只是说：“你知道我在哪儿。”

**xXx**

他们住进了一家乌烟瘴气的小旅馆，旅馆隐藏在伦敦某个鱼龙混杂的小旮旯里，顶着个Mulder and Scully(译注：《X档案》的主人公，前文有提及，John跟Sherlock讲过)的名字。John的选择。不幸的是，这部电视剧并没有跟着穿越维度。他们仍乔装打扮着——这会儿胡子真的扎得发痒——在几乎空无一物只有五张饭桌的旅馆食堂里就餐，留给他们的只剩两块用微波炉烤坏的墨西哥卷和玉米饼，还要两人分着吃。

“明天有四种可能，”Sherlock解释道，“一：不战而胜。如果这一群队没有出现，我的挑战就得不到回应，法律会宣布他们戴罪潜逃。如此一来，就会发起一场全国范围内的搜捕。不过，但凡还有任何一点自尊，没有哪个Alpha，无论是否有罪，会对挑战置之不理。因此，我们更有理由预期的结果是战降、战败或战死。”

“好吧。分别给我讲讲。”

“决斗开始后，出于任何原因，Alpha随时都可能投降。作为罪犯，就意味着这个Alpha承认自己做错了，并接受后果。他会被押进警局，并遭受化学阉割。”

“认真的？”

“认真的。对于一个认为自己获胜机会渺茫的罪犯来说，这是最好的选择。”

“他为什么会认为自己的机会渺茫呢？”

“比如，如果我们的群队更大，对方会立刻投降，而事实并非如此。又或者他是个未成年，他们没一个是。再或，在决斗中，他受伤了，而且不想再受更多的伤害。他不需要理由。他投降了，战斗结束了。对他而言，他保住了自己的睾丸，但它们只是废物摆设了。其他群队成员可能会继续战斗。”

John沉思道的。“曾有挑战者投过降吗？”

Sherlock皱起了眉头。“如果我方群队中有人投降，就会收回挑战，迫使决斗结束，罪犯不会遭到丝毫惩戒。我想不出还有什么比这更可耻的行为了，而且法律会规定你签署结合切断书。”

John的下巴都掉下来了。" Omega真会这么做吗？"

“如果那个Alpha证明自己是个孱头（jellyfish），当然。”

“天哪。”

“第二种结果是战败。如果任何一个群队中的一名Alpha身体过于虚弱而无法继续战斗，就会被宣告战败。战斗一直持续到每一个群队成员被击败或投降，但是大多数的决斗都以战败告终。”

“太过虚弱，”John重复道，“那究竟是什么意思？”

“等你看到，就知道了。通常情况下，这个Alpha已经无法再站立或已失去知觉。”

“明白了。就像拳击中的淘汰赛一样。”

“如果这有助你理解的话。如果犯罪方被击败，他们没有像战降那样承认自己的罪行，但犯罪嫌疑坐实，所以这个群队种没有投降的Alpha会被当众执行物理阉割。”

John龇了下牙，在桌下并拢了自己的大腿。“ _当众_ ？像，用手术刀吗？”

“先用夹钳粉碎睾丸，”Sherlock说道，“然后是的。它们会被切除。”

“你知道这很野蛮，对吧？你们应该都知道的。”

“强奸也是。”

John让步了，继续说道。“如果我们败了呢？”

“那样的话，战败者挑战失败，而且不能再重新发起。不会有任何后果降到罪犯头上。”

“你是说他们脱罪了？”

“他们脱罪了。”

“即使每个人都 _知道_ 他们是强奸犯？”

“他们脱罪了。”

“老天爷啊。”

“所以你可以看到，这对我们来说不是一个可行的选择。”

“该死的不， Mulder。”

“我以为我是Scully。讲逻辑的那个。”

“不，Scully是医生。那是我。”

“所以我才是那个相信外星人绑架的人？”他嘘声道，“我不这么认为。”

“嗯，我们不可能都是Scully。没关系，这并不重要。你说你的。”

“最后一种可能的结果是战死。双方群队中任何一个Alpha的死亡都将终止战斗，该Alpha所在的群队挑战失败。如果死者出自犯罪方，每名幸存成员均有机会投降及接受化学阉割，或拒绝承认错误及在公众场合接受物理阉割。不论如何，犯罪坐实。”

John不太确定自己是否想听到这个，但他还是问了：“如果是挑战方呢？如果其中一个成员没了？”

“那么，群体中幸存的成员会被给予哀悼的空间，而死者则因捍卫他或她的Omega的荣誉而受到崇敬。”

“冷冰冰的安慰。”John无不郁闷道。

“你不必担心那种情况。”Sherlock靠近了桌子，“不管明天发生什么，John，你去赴约。好吗？”

“不管明天发生什么，”John说，“我们都会一起赢得胜利。我们俩都还站在场上，他们三个都以这样或那样的失败告终。最好的事态发展？”三个罪犯速降，他心想。就在他正要这么说的时候，Sherlock踩住了他的话头。

“队长速死。这就是我要做的。”他咬了一大口墨西哥卷，拉下了脸，把它吐回到盘子里。“该死的冷透了。”

**xXx**

“我很高兴我们终于这么干了。”Lestrade说着，示意酒吧老板他想再来一杯，“我们不怎么会仅仅为了 _放松_ 出来。”

“我听得了，”John表示同意。他还在照顾Lestrade的需要，点了饮料。它的味道很糟，糟透了。就像发酸的液体面包。令他困惑不已的是人们到底觉得这东西哪里有吸引力了。他宁愿喝柠檬水或可乐。但是喝酒是另一个John和探长之间的一种同志情谊，所以他扮演了这个角色，又艰难地咽下了一口。

“所以。”Lestrade放下新的一杯发出清脆的碰撞声，“我们终于要谈论这个了吗？”

“你是说……”

“我要喘不过气了，John。你得给我点 _什么_ 否则我可能就要崩溃。我的意思是，我认识你们两个很久了，这完全把我搞糊涂了。”

“你是说这完全讲不通？”

“什么讲不通？”

“我和Sherlock？”

“那就是我要的什么，John。这简直 _太_ 讲得通了。这就是为什么我觉得自己像个傻冒，竟然没有预见到它的到来。这就像你在铁轨上站了好几年最后被火车撞了一样，你还被吓了一大跳。它肯定会来的，所以我怎么能无视所有的警报和汽笛声呢？”

“也许我们都是。”

“那么，你打算现在就 _告诉我_ 吗？我不需要你的实况解说。但你们是怎么从搭档变成……”他压低了声音，“你确实说了你们一起睡了吧。”

John的眼睛飞快地扫视着房间，似乎在想着会看到Sherlock偷听他们。但是他没有认出任何一张面孔。他还在想这里是否有什么人认识他。

他其实一直在纠结要不要邀Lestrade出来。但是，他用理由说服了自己，不管怎样，Lestrade多少要知道一点John和Sherlock短暂的风流韵事，这对后续发展至关重要。也就是说，如果John想要在回去之前把另一个John的生活恢复正常，Lestrade是关键。

当然，这个“正常”的意思取决于John。 _正常_ 意味着一切都跟以前一样吗？这似乎是完全不可能的。例如，他不能替John拿回他的工作，而且他已经决定在离开前要努力修复他和他姐姐之间的关系。所以，也许他所说的 _正常_ 意味着事情 _本该_ 是这样的，当然，这是相当冒昧的。但是John和Harry融洽相处难道不是 _正常_ 的吗？John和Sherlock成为各种意义上的同伴难道不是 _正常_ 的吗？也许他们需要一个带头支持者。

他只希望自己接下来的所作所为不要再给事情乱上添乱。

“我迈出了第一步，”他终于说，尽管他没提他是怎么具体走出那一步的。Lestrade也不需要知道他是怎么在Sherlock的床上把自己扒光说surprise的。“我想这让他吃了一惊。知道我对他有兴趣，你懂的，像那样。”

“即使像Sherlock那么聪明的人，也并不一定总能见微知著的。”Lestrade表示同意，并鼓励谈话继续下去。

“这花了他嗯，几天时间来思考，呃，他是否有同样的感觉。我以为他不相信我，也不信他自己。他并不是很擅长理解自己的感受，我想确实不是。”

“这是本世纪最保守的说法了。”

“然后，有一天晚上，当他还在试图确定自己是否有什么感觉时，他突然问了，他是不是能……吻我。”

”他问的？那很……好啊。”

“这是一个实验。对我们俩来说都是，真的。而他很喜欢它。我也喜欢它。这就好了。真的很棒。他真的很擅长。”

Lestrade朗声笑了。

“然后一件事接着另一件，就是这样……非常，非常的美妙。”

“让我们开诚布公吧，”Lestrade说到，他的第二杯已喝了一半，滤冰变薄了。，“你说的是性。Sherlock Holmes是个性爱高手。”

“我也不赖。”

Lestrade哈哈大笑起来，把大家的注意力都引到了他们这一桌。等他缓过神来，问道；“然后呢，怎么了？如果一切都这么好，你们为什么要停下来呢？”

_因为我不是他爱的那个John。显然_ ，他不能把真相直接告诉Lestrade，他只能旁敲侧击。“恐惧。一个月前，生活还是容易的，没这么复杂。我们满足于此。回到过去那样似乎更加简单。”

Lestrade皱起眉头表示怀疑。“毫无疑问，性改变了一些东西。但你们不能只是 _回到_ 过去的简单中，那在你们的过去中是不存在的。你们只是在把事情弄得更糟。而且不管怎么说，你在撒谎。”

“什么？”

“你 _并不_ 满意。你没有，John，否则你一开始就不会跟他调情。所以你们就打算回到过去那种隐而不发中吗？你还爱着他，不是吗？”

“是的。”

“你仍然被他吸引。”

“是的。”

“如果他问起，你还是会毫不犹豫地跟他上床。”

John脸红了。

“看到了吧？一团糟。”

“那我该怎么办呢？” _我该怎么解决这个问题？我怎么做才对呢？我怎样才能让Sherlock在他的John回来时向John承认他的感情，并让John也这么做呢？_

“噢，John，”Lestrade说着，招来了他的第三杯啤酒，“我在经营情感关系上并不成功。”他点了点自己的戒痕，那里明显少了枚戒指。“但我确实知道的一点是，你们对这类事情保持沉默的时间越长，她就会变得越糟。这是老生常谈了，但却是事实：沟通是关键。”

John叹了口气。这是他最不想听到的。John每次试图谈论这件事时哪怕只是挑起话头，Sherlock就会断然拒绝；而每当他试着更进一步时，Sherlock就会愤然抽身而去了。 _沟通是关键，沟通个头啊_ ，他想着，抿了口苦涩的啤酒。

“如果有必要的话，”Lestrade继续说，“把它写下来，放进信里，让他来读。我不知道，你才是作者。你知道该说些什么。”

侍应生端来另一杯啤酒，重添了一份椒盐卷饼。

“说到从长期交往的朋友关系变成恋爱关系。”Lestrade接续说着，当晚第一次，他显得有点窘迫，犹豫地坦白了自己的想法，“你觉得Molly怎么样？”

**xXx**

早晨。约定的日期。

乔装打扮的John和Sherlock在抗议者、示威者、旁观者和猎斗迷的人海中穿梭着。他们的视线紧锁着时钟，在摩肩接踵的人群里推搡着，试图靠近被黄色警戒线隔离的叫做猎场的超环形决斗区。严格来说，它在海德公园内。正对大理石拱门东北角，用以容纳人群。但是约定地点是不会出错的。在环形猎场的边隅，有一处高起的平台。

“用来阉刑。”Sherlock解释道。

_我去啊，动真格的，_ John心想。

对这一天究竟会如何，以及他将要做什么，他没有抱过任何幻想。但直到他看见了人群，看到了场地，看到了该死的刑台，John才彻底意识到这到底有多可怕——如果一切如期进行，当局会在上面当着成千—— _上万_ （考虑到这会上新闻）人的面执行公开阉刑。他即将再一次面对并对抗袭击他的人，严重致残，或是死亡都不无可能发生。这足以使任何人头脑清醒。

Sherlock对John的情绪一如既往地敏感，甚至是在一大群Alpha、Beta和Omega的簇拥中。他突然把手递了过去。“John，”他在他耳边道，因为他的声音不能盖过鼎沸的人声，“现在还不晚。你不必——”

“不必多言。”John回道，他那假胡子蹭过Sherlock的脸，带起一股痒意。“肾上腺素在燃了。”他眨眨眼，微微一笑。

Sherlock点点头，接受了他的决定。“那就按照计划。”

“严格执行。”

John查看了下表。离正午还有十五分钟。

**xXx**

John查看了下表。离正午还有十五分钟。只有十二个小时了。距他离开公寓还剩十一个小时，完成他的工作还有十小时。他才写完一封信。一封临别信。然后他打算和Sherlock一起度过剩下的日子，用来不说再见的道别。该死，他已经能感觉到喉咙开始哽咽了。

_你能做到的，Watson，你足够坚强。_

“约定时间是什么时候？”

John啪地一声把笔记本合上，在他的座位上一挪，装出一副漫不经心的迷惑表情，但感觉却像是刚在卧室里脱裤子被老妈抓包了一样。“嗯？”他问道。Sherlock站在门口。

“今晚的镜子。”Sherlock说着，戴上了手套，“你不是说你们已经改期了吗？”

“是啊！”John回道。太激动了。冷静点儿。“是的，呃，我们说的是十一点。十一点钟。凌晨一点什么的太可笑了。”他勉力笑着。

“那么，在此期间呢？”

“在此期间？”

“Lestrade刚来电话了，海德公园有个案子。看起来是仪式性杀人，也许牵涉到了什么暗教。尸体是赤裸的，位于石阵中，生殖器被切除了。”他说得很快，眼睛里闪着期盼的光芒，但话里小心翼翼的，“你来吗？”

“噢！哦当然，只是，呃，让我穿上鞋。”John把笔记塞进了关着的手提电脑下，站起身来。

Sherlock看起来满意了。

“真是骇人听闻。”John说着，跟着他走出了门，抖上了他的夹克。

“我的最爱，”他的搭档如是说。

**xXx**

当时钟敲响整点时，人群中发出一阵响亮的嘘声。John个子太矮，没法看到发生了什么，直到他终于挤到人群的前方，Sherlock就在后面，看到那三个Alpha犯进入了猎场。其中一个手臂打着石膏，另一个鼻子上还缠着绷带，第三个则自傲地展露着头上结痂的伤口。Sean，Trevor和Roger。John现在知道他们的名字了。正如Sherlock所说，他们应战了。

他的心脏骤停了几拍。遇袭当晚的记忆像从地下溢出的污水般重新浮现出来，因为现在他明白了他们当时想对他做什么，如非他走运，他们 _本会_ 做出什么。他也知道了他们对Molly的所作所为。

当他的心脏再次开始跳动时，血液沸腾了。他不是在为自己而战。他是在为 Molly Hooper而战。

“是时候了。”Sherlock在他身后低声吼道。

John紧绷地点了点头。正午的钟声敲遍伦敦，John Watson揭下了他那丑陋的胡子，把它丢在了地上。随后轻身越过了警戒路障，昂首阔步地独步到大猎场的中心。

寂静在人群中扩散开来。John能感觉到成千上万的眼睛如微型聚光灯一般打在他身上。他知道他的一举一动都被摄像机记录了下来，他的脸被整个伦敦，英国，乃至全世界的新闻报道着。安静加深了，只留下切切的私语。没人理解发生了什么。是他，这个Omega，那个被蹂躏摧残、蒙受玷辱并下落不明John Watson，他们聚集此就是为了看人替他报仇。他之前去哪里了！他的Alpha呢？他走进猎场到底要干什么！？

他的目光始终锁在眼前这三个他即将面对并击溃的强奸犯身上，大挂着他名字的横幅在他周边视野里变得模糊不清。他们回望着她，错愕地瞪大了眼。Sean，那个手打着石膏的Alpha环顾着四周，似乎在期待有人介入，把这个Omega带离猎场。另外两个人慢慢地改变了他们的姿势：头伸向前，肩拉向后；手指蜷曲在身体两侧，开始缓缓俯下身。围观的人群里发出阵阵抽气声，最后终于嚷嚷了起来。这个Omega在 _想_ 什么？没人来阻止他吗？

包围猎场的警察也跟所有人一样对这个出现在场中央的Omega大感震惊，后知后觉地采取了行动，尽管他们似乎也不晓得该做些什么。他们无法进入猎场。照规矩，决斗一旦开始（自宣判时起），直至比赛结束，除了竞争群队，任何人都不能进入赛场，连警察也不行。于是，取而代之地，他们向John做了个手势，招手示意他离开危险区域，接受保护。John无视了他们，继续往前走，直到接近了这三个Alpha。在那里，他站定了。众人屏息凝神，战战兢兢。

然后John开口了，话是他对这些Alpha们说地，但声音却提高得让所有人都能听到。

“我给你们一个投降的机会。”他说。

这些Alpha震惊的脸上咧开了笑容，接着哈哈大笑起来。

“你们袭击了我的朋友，”他继续道，“你们差点杀了她。你们再也不能这么做了，没有一个Alpha有权对任何Omega那么干。投降吧，我们还能饶你们一命。以及你们的蛋。”

人群中响起一片嗡嗡声，大多是窃笑和哄闹声。他们没料到会从一个Omega口中听到这样的话。够狂！

领头的Roger，头上顶着伤的那个，走上前来。“你要跟我们斗？就凭你？我们会 _干掉_ 你的，你这小婊子。结束前没人能进场，懂？所以我们会把你摁在地上，狠狠地揍你、操你、干你，就在这儿，就当着他娘的全世界，让每个人都 _知道_ 你是 _我们_ 的。”

人群中爆发出一阵嘘声和怒吼。一些人开始冲他们大喊，要他们继续干下去，打，打，打，而其他人则大叫着要John快跑。还有人仍在朝警察高呼着。他们怎么还干站在那儿？

“最后一次机会，”John说。

Roger往地上啐了一口。“放马过来吧，小贱人。”

话音落下，Sherlock跨过路障，大步跨过包围圈，站到了John身边。随着他的突然出现，死寂再次降临，但John刚跟着他一起摆出战斗姿势时，现场就爆发出一片高呼，响声足以惊愕空中的飞鸟，撼动伦敦的根基。

**xXx**

“呼，”John说着停在半道上，一只手抚住胸口。他觉得刚才像是有人忽然煽动了他的怒气。但他所做的一切只是穿过海德公园的绿地，跟Sherlock一起调查案子罢了。

Sherlock立刻收住脚步退了回来。“怎么了？”

“我没——”他的心脏在胸膛里无端地砰砰做跳，突然之间，某种声音灌入耳中，如雷霆炸惊。但随之便消退了，他的心跳又慢了下来，恢复了通畅的呼吸。“没什么。我只是有那么一阵……”什么？他从来没有经历过这样的事情，所以找不到合适的词来形容。他摇摇头，定了定神，说：“我没事。”

“如果你真不想看到尸体——”

“不，不，我没事。真的。只是一阵头晕之类的。已经过去了。”他微笑着重申自己的状态良好。

“好吧。”Sherlock说到，尽管存疑，他们还是继续往前走了。

警察早就在没头没脑地到处拍照了，但他们还是把尸体留在原地，等待Sherlock的检查。

“可别问我什么医学问题。”John打趣道，Sherlock轻声笑了。他们之间凝重的气氛似乎减轻了些。

可是，就在Sherlock蹲在尸体旁边，Lestrade抱臂站在那儿看着John的眼睛试图挑起眉发问时，那又出现了。他心中涌起一股无端的愤怒。肾上腺素在他的胃里激增，涌遍四体，他握紧拳头，感到想要攻击某物的冲动。轰隆声又响起来了，他想他听到了，在一片嘈杂声中，有一种稳定的节奏，如同音乐一般，人们在呼喊他的名字： _John！John！John！_

**xXx**

人群震耳欲聋的咆哮声迅速退成了白噪音，John快步上前站在Sherlock身后两步，应对中央的罪犯。三个Alpha对一加一Omega的赔率很低，他们都知道这一点；但是他们有一个计划，这完全得看配合。

“我们先拿下最弱的，”Sherlock在酒店房间里构思着，他们在那里预演招式。

“攻这儿，肩膀脱臼，”John说道，“两步，像这样。砰，砰。”

“然后我们再击下髋关节。”

”一。二。倒。”

“没错。让我们再来一次。”

帷幕已经升起；排练结束了。

他们抓住Sean的残疾之利，向他直奔而去。另外两个Alpha早已准备好扑袭，他们知道自己只有瞬间的一击机会，所以必须奏效。Sherlock猛揍向Sean，但没有让他倒下，而是拖着他的脖子往下拉。John抓住此人受伤的胳膊拗了过去：两招，肱骨就从肩胛骨上错位了。Sean的头往后仰起，痛苦地尖叫起来。紧接着，Sherlock就抓住了他的一条腿，同时往顺时针方向一拧，John抬膝顶上了Sean的腿根。冲击，再加上扭伤，使得股骨顶端与髋骨接口处错位。然后他们丢下了他，Sean倒在地上，扭动着，完全丧失了行动能力。约莫过了两秒。

看到这一切，众人都震惊错愕了。

“接着，分头行动，”Sherlock在酒店房间里说道，在他们采取技巧性的错骨法后，“我会拿下领队。”

“那就是Roger了，”John说，“把Trevor留给我。”

“重复攻击要点。”

“眼球、耳膜、鼻、喉、腹股沟、膝盖骨、足弓。”

“稳住下盘——”

“再放虚招，懂。”

“等我干掉Roger，就来帮你解决他。”

“好。我们再来一次。冲我来。”

Sean被放倒后，另两个Alpha向他们冲来，John和Sherlock立即分开。John跳向左边，像兔子一般吸引着Trevor猎犬似的目光；Sherlock跃向右边，但眼看两个Alpha都要扑向John时，他改变了路线，拦住了Roger。两名Alpha在众人的惊呼声中猛地相撞在地。

John回头一看，Trevor几乎就在他右上方了。为即将受到的攻击做好准备，他转过身来，抓住Trevor的衬衫前襟，在不可阻挡的落地过程中，John接势把Trevor一起拖倒，把Alpha掀过他的头顶，翻身站定双脚。人群变得狂热，歇斯底里地尖叫起来，又开始反复高呼。

_John！ John！ John！_

也许他应该保持距离，也许他应该把规避策略放在首位的；但他只感到冲动和愤怒。因此在怒气煽动下，他趁Trevor着地的机会，大跨步走到他跟前，狠狠地踹上他的脑袋。

他并不确定自己想要做什么，也不确定接下来会发生什么。但是他肯定没有为将要发生的事情做好准备。Trevor怒吼着，翻滚着一脚踢上他的腹部，挺身跳了起来。在他意识到发生了什么之前，John双膝被擒，被扑倒在地。

人群发出一片到喝彩的嘘声。

刹那间，John瞥见了Sherlock，在二十英尺开外的地上跟他的对手搏斗着。要说出谁更占上风是不可能的，因为在下一秒，Trevor就完全压在了John身上，手卡住他的喉咙，掐紧了。如果人群可以变成喷火的龙，那么此刻便是了。他的处境岌岌可危，他知道自己只有几秒钟的时间。但他的头脑冷静了下来，加上Trevor正全神贯注在双手上致力于掐死他，这个Alpha身上的其他部分都暴露无遗。

John抬起膝盖，直击男人下身。在他上方，Trevor的脸扭曲了一下，眼里充满了痛苦的泪水，但他并没有松开手。因此John再次重击了他：一下，两下。Trevor咒骂着松了手。当他移开时，John抓住他的脑袋，再度出招：一击，两击。鼻梁断了。John接着一拳打在他耳朵上，气压贯穿了他的鼓膜，Trevor惨叫着向后倒去，给了John时间站起来整顿。

被一个Omega这样打败，对Alpha来说一定颜面无存，而John给了他另一个机会结束这一切：

“投降！”他大喊道，声音在跪地的Alpha上方回荡着。对方靠在膝上颤抖着，紧紧捂住耳朵，像是为了防止它从脑袋一侧掉下去。

这个Alpha Trevor往地上啐了一口。他的鼻子血涌如注。

“投降！”John再次喊道。

但是众人喊出了别的东西。

_“杀了他！杀了他！杀了他！”_

“你的面子有命重要吗？你的尊严呢？”他震怒地问道，“你大可以走出这里。你 _还是可以走着出去的！_ ”

气喘吁吁地，Trevor把目光投向他的领队。但是Sherlock和Roger正打得难舍难分，不知道几英尺外发生了什么。

“别看他。 _你_ 来决定。你捅的篓子，Trevor。你不能否认它。承认它，像个真正的男人。像个像样的Alpha。这么做是为你好，世界会因此更好地记住你。”

“像个懦夫。”Trevor嘶哑着嗓子说。

“是一个最终选择正道的人。你做错了。那就该有个交代。接受它。”

Trevor闭上眼睛，低下头，举起双臂投降了。

众人的疯狂几乎无以复加了。

**xXx**

有人抓着他的肩膀摇晃着他，John回过神来，发现Sherlock的脸离他很近，浅蓝的眼睛里满是关切。

“我在这儿，”他说着，茫然地打量着周围的环境，惊讶地发现自己在海德公园。有那么一会儿，他几乎不记得自己来过。然后记忆回来了。Sherlock。案子。尸体。

“伙计，你对我们任何人都没作出反应。”Lestrade说，“你没事吧？”

他揉了揉脖颈，莫名地觉得那里应该有酸痛感，但它感觉起来没有任何问题。为什么他的心脏会跳得像只受惊乱蹦的兔子？

Sherlock挽着他的胳膊，带着他离开了犯罪现场。警察们都盯着他看，仿佛他刚被车撞了一样。但是他没事，他真的没事。有点……困惑，也许吧。但是没事。

“怎么回事？”Sherlock边走边问。

“我不知道。”

“因为是尸体吗？”

“不是。”

“血？”

_“不。”_

“那是什么？”

“我不知道，Sherlock，我觉得像是……像是灵魂出窍了。”

“这是什么意思？”

“我不知道！你看，”他从Sherlock的手里抽出胳膊，“我没事。你去办案吧。我只要坐着休息会儿，好吗？就在这张长椅上。别替我操心了。”

“这二十五天来我就没不操心过。”Sherlock嘟囔着，但他看见John坐在长凳上又给他来了一记眼刀，便走开了。

John闭上眼睛。轻声的吼声再次开始上涨。

** xXx**

“我们真的得杀人吗？”John在前一天晚上问道，当时他们正在演练各种场景并制定计划对策。他是个军人，是的，他知道在战斗中有时杀戮在所难免，不是你死便是我亡。但是，尽管他以前夺过人性命，他并不以此为乐，也永远不会。再者，他一直认为自己首先是一名医生，而正是这种本能——拯救生命——最令他心怀感激。

“如果他们让我们别无选择，我们就得这么做。”Sherlock答道。

“我们怎么知道？”

“我们会知道的。”

一小时二十分钟后，John知道了。

Roger是这个群队中最凶悍健硕，也是最经验老道的。也无怪他是这一群队的领队，Alpha的首席。难怪Sherlock坚持要独自对付他，他知道自己面对的是什么，而John却不知道。

在打倒Sean和Trevor迫使他们投降后，John以为他们只要在把Roger打昏或者把他逼到投降的边缘之前，再给他几拳就够了。毕竟是二对一，Sherlock和John还是通力协作，他们已经证明了自己的誓不罢休。但是事情并没有像John所希望的那样迅速或容易地解决。两名Alpha队员被淘汰出局，这本该打击Roger的士气的，但事实似乎恰恰相反：作为队里仅剩的一个Alpha，Roger更像是被强烈的愤怒和自我保护意识刺激了。现在他满腔都是复仇的冲动，试图在他已经过分施怒的人身上发泄自己的暴怒。

在John加入战斗之前，Roger的脸和胸口已经因与Sherlock搏斗而血流不止，抓痕斑驳。Sherlock的颈上有鲜血在蜿蜒淌下，但John说不出他到底伤在哪儿了。可能是头顶上的伤口。他的一只袖子被完全撕下了，衬衫开扯着，露出被汗水浸透的白色里衬。John怀疑他脸上和胸部的瘀伤尚未显现出来。当他移步时，微跛的动作暴露了他受伤的脚踝。总而言之，全场状态最佳，仍然站立着的人，是John。

但他发现自己很难靠近。

两个Alpha陷入了激烈的战斗，动作迅猛无比，John几乎看不清是谁出了招谁又动了手。不过，有一点是他可以肯定的。Sherlock走错一步，那就满盘皆输了。失败是如此容易，太轻易了。Roger不会屈服，他会堂而皇之地背负血债离开。然后John和Molly都无法因他和他的同伙的所作作为获得任何公道。如果Roger赢了这场比赛，他就会被豁免。Sherlock会被打败。肯定会接踵而至的不仅仅是对其他Omegas的攻击，而且，伦敦也会失去一名守卫者。

这场战斗不只是Sherlock和John的。它的延伸范围远不止此时此地，这个公园。这是一场为Omega而战的战争，无论何地，也无论何时。

John能感觉到——人们希望他赢。他，John Watson，一个Omega，一个在一夜之间成为所有Omega象征的人。因为如果他能脱颖而出获得胜利，成为决斗历史上首个拯救了他的Alpha的Omega，那就意味着其他Omega也会跟他一起荣升。

也许Molly是对的。

_我觉得事情正在发生变化。也许，生活是美好的。或者可以是。_

也许是吧。

邀请永远不会不请自来，没有时间等待门开。John必须自己创造一个。于是他冲进了打斗中。

他最大的优势就是出其不意。Sherlock看见他过来了，但判断没有时间把他拦开，于是闪到一边给John足够的空间撞上Roger使其失去平衡。就在Roger弓起身重调重心保持站姿时，他便完全丧失了优势。

John跳到他背上，伸出胳膊卡住他的脖子，锁紧了。

Roger疯狂扭动着，想把他甩掉。随着他的氧气供应迅速减少，他犯了一个John知道他一定会犯的错误：为了解放他的咽喉，他把自己的头转向John的肘弯处，拼命呼着空气。但这么做就意味着John的手臂切断了他颈动脉向大脑的输血。John知道，数秒之内，Roger就会失去知觉。他只需要再等几秒。

Sherlock扫到了Roger的腿，令他趴到地上。John把Alpha的身体当作垫背的落在地上，继续施压。Roger负隅顽抗着，要不是Sherlock把他俩一起摁住，他可能会把John摔下去。他已无计可施，无处可逃。对他来说，这就是结局了。Roger停了下来，然后一阵痉挛。而后静止，接着一阵痉抽搐。随后不再动弹了。

寂静重新落回海德公园。Sherlock慢慢地从John背上下来，John感觉到他的手放在自己的后脑勺上。

“结束了。”

John颤抖着，松开了Roger的喉咙。Alpha的头砰地一声落在地上。

他们没有等着看Roger是否能苏醒过来。他们没有为Sean的阉刑驻足留步。这些Alpha被打败了，这才是重点。Sherlock握住了他的Omega的手，但是是John领着他们穿过悄然的人群。

当他们消失在茫茫人海中，摄像机再也无法跟踪到他们的时候，欢呼声爆发了。横幅飘扬，号角奏响，人们再一次齐声高呼起来：

_John！John！John！_

** xXx**

那种摄住John心魂的奇咒已经过去了，他觉得这一切都仿佛是某种古怪的幻觉，像梦一样一晃而逝。John把这事抛到了脑后，还有案子要解决呢。

他做得不能更好了——如果要他讲真的——避免了任何走神的情况分心。他提的问题巧妙且切中要点；他在适当的时候大笑，在应该的时候咕哝，在需要训斥的时候斥责Sherlock。但是他的眼睛一直在盯着时间，看着他在这个世界里，与这个Sherlock一起的最后时刻，在他眼前滴答流逝着。

他感到了欲望分裂所带来的痛苦焦灼。他爱这个。喔，他是多么爱着这种感觉。他也已经爱起这个Sherlock来了。不是像他爱他自己那个一样爱着，但是他非常关心他。而且他还没准备好说再见。不能亲自说出口，即使回到221B给他时间完成他的信，也远远不够。

但当他的一半沉痛于离别时，另一半却因为回去的念头而兴奋得飘飘然着。再过六个小时，他就又能跟Sherlock在一起了。 _他的_ Sherlock。哦，他要告诉他所有的一切！所有他想要分享的冒险！他想要彻夜长谈直至声嘶音哑，他想要Sherlock全神贯注地听他说话，对他微笑，问他问题，并对他的所见所闻所作所为刮目相看。

他会吗？在跟另一个John在一起二十五天后？事情会……在他们之间变得不同吗？

“你又神游了？”

John把自己从沉思中拉了出来，发现Sherlock正在旁凝视着他。他们在一个囤了一星期废物没膝的垃圾箱里分门别类地搜寻着有价值的垃圾，侦探生活并不总是那么刺激迷人的。

他勉强笑了笑，说：“只是在努力憋气。”

“John。”

“嗯？”

“你从来没说过……”

“说什么有关什么？”

“昨晚。你什么时候和John谈的话。”

噢不。根本没这回事。

“是？”

“他有……就是，他……问起我吗？哪怕一点？”

“噢，是的！当然。他……”John搜刮着一些可信却又模棱两可的话。就算Sherlock可以通过气味判断出他在撒谎，这个废料箱里臭烘烘的腐烂蔬菜和婴儿尿不湿的气味也会掩盖真相。不知怎的，这让谎言变得容易了些。“当我说我们需要想出另一个解决方案时，他很不高兴。他当然理解，但是，你知道的。他只是真的很想尽早回家。为了你。”

翻垃圾可不是什么美差，所幸的是，两人都从里面爬了出来，顺着味没有那么重的小径继续调查了。John没有看看到Sherlock是怎么对他皱着眉的。

因为Sherlock从来不需要气味来知道John什么时候在说谎。 

**xXx**

当世界都震惊不已时，这名Omega与他的Alpha又一次消失了。他们决定不回贝克街了，离蓝桥之约只剩三个小时了，回到公寓——毫无疑问，他们会在那儿碰到记者和警察——几乎不可能再离开了。对John来说，下一次他看到家，应该是他自己世界里的那一个。

“一定要脚先入水，”Sherlock说，“把尽可能多的能量转移到身体更能承受冲击的部位。用双肘护住，捂住你的口鼻——”

“好啦，Sherlock，别再神叨叨了。”

他们最后进了圣巴塞洛缪医院。Sherlock在那里有一个熟人(不是Molly Hooper)，她让他们保持低调。从那里到桥不过二十分钟的步程。在他们等待的最后几个小时里，John为Sherlock缝合了伤口。万幸都是些表面伤，但需要照料。

背景里，电视在以低音量播报着这一消息：Alpha Sherlock Holmes，这场群队决斗的最终赢家，成功捍卫了Omega John Watson和Omega Molly Hooper的荣誉。他的对手输得一败涂地。领队已死，另外两名受到阉割。而一位Omega创造了亲自代表本人与他人利益参与猎斗的历史。一些人把它称为一个危险的先例。其他人则认为这是Omega权利的一个明确转折点(屏幕下方的新闻滚动条提到在切姆斯福德发生了一场毁灭性的火灾，目前仍在调查中)。

“你保证会去看Molly吗？”John说道，“看到她完全康复而且有人照顾？”

“当然。现在我们差不多是一个群队了。”

John轻声笑了笑，但主要是为了抑制住喉咙里的哽咽。不久前，他还会为了离开这儿很乐意跳桥的。所以，为什么他现在觉得光是想到这一点就这么难呢？

“你打算怎么办？”Sherlock问道，“我是说，在你回去后。”

“哦，我不知道。我想，还是回到平常的生活中吧。工作、办案、写写博客、按时交个电费什么的。”他把Sherlock后脑勺上的针缝好，清理干净，开始摘手套，“也许半夜一个人在公园散步，或者在酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉。”

Sherlock揶揄地笑道。“美好的生活，嗯？”

“够好了。”

“还有Sherlock呢？”

John耸了耸肩，突然埋头专注于整理药箱来。

“John。”

他不情愿地瞄了眼Sherlock，发现对方正皱着眉头看着他。

“你刚刚改变了整个世界，又为什么害怕改变你自己的？”

**xXx**

案子占据了剩下的夜晚。说实在的，太久了，当Sherlock和John回到家时，已经是十点半了。他还有三十分钟。三十分钟后，他就得永远离开了。

“火车通常都比较可靠，”Sherlock商量道，“我们把你和John安排在同一时间开出的同一列火车的同一个座位上，怎么样？这至少可以提供同步性和速度。至于能量转移，我们可以协调某些东西，也许是电击，只要弱一点……”

“是啊。也许吧，”John心神不宁道。他的笔记本还在桌子上，如果Sherlock打算喋喋不休地提出一些根本行不通的建议，那他怎么能把信写完呢？因为 _除了_ Sherlock，每个人都已经对解决方案做出了决定，而这一切都将在90分钟后发生。但是，离他出门只剩三十分钟了，除了和Sherlock在一起，他还能做些什么呢？

“你饿了吗？”他问道，“茶，也许？”

“当然。”Sherlock说着，在桌上腾出一块地方坐下。

John一边沏茶——毕竟，他很擅长这个，一边听着Sherlock滔滔不绝地讲他的理论和未成形的解决办法。他在需要的时候就点点头应声附和，但其他时候，他只是在暂忍住眼泪。他不想这样的，可是没有别的办法了。

他真是个多愁善感的傻瓜。在他放下茶盘时，他想起了过去这三周里他是如何体会到生活的价值的，从可怕的开始到曼妙的插曲再到惊人的自我发现……一切对他而言都是如此珍贵。而这都是坐在他对面、喝着他的茶、才智无双的人给的。

“你会告诉他的，是吗？”

“是的，我当然会，”他答道，思绪重回到对话上。他不知道自己刚刚答应了什么，因为那无关紧要。他再也不会跟John谈话了。

Sherlock笑了笑，把头转向时钟。“喔！那我最好该消失了，嗯？五分钟。”他站起身来，递过一张写满笔记的纸以用于交流。

_五分钟？_ John的心脏几乎要从胸膛里蹦出来了。

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock愣住了，被他的爆发吓了一跳。

“我——那个——”他说不出任何所思所感，他可以吗？“我只是想说……我希望我们能一起做这件事。我真的……” _呼吸，Watson，别在这儿放弃，你可以的。_ “……希望你能在我身边。”

“毫无意义，John，你一个人就够完美了。你会让我知道事情进展的。”

他麻木地点点头。他想要走近他。一个拥抱。那就是他想要的全部了。

“好了。你完事了就来敲我的门，嗯？”

就这样，他离开了。

**xXx**

午夜前3三十分钟，Sherlock和John离开了巴茨医院。暖风维持着夜间宜人的凉意。

_三十分钟_ ，John想， _我就能再见到他了_ 。

他们没怎么说话。他们已经把该说的话都说完了，分享彼此的陪伴就足矣。尽管人行道上近乎空无一人，但他们几乎是肩并肩地走着，手蹭着手，直到Sherlock最终交握住了他们的手指。这很令人欣慰，给了John额外的勇气做接下来他将要做的事。

他的心脏平稳地跳动着，一，二，一，二。他们的脚步似乎协调一致了。

**xXx**

John让的哥在离桥仅剩十分钟的步程时把他放下了。他需要时间清出肺里的浊气，整顿自己的思绪。

他后悔在偷偷离开前，把一封草草写就的信放在了厨房桌上留给Sherlock。那不够。那 _远远_ 不够。也许Sherlock已经发现了。这是完全有可能的。毕竟，镜前交谈通常不会持续太久，而现在将近一个小时过去了。也许他已经在前往桥的路上了。

随后，它映入了眼帘：滑铁卢大桥。其貌不扬，上边架着朴实无华的混凝土拱桥。但在车头灯的探照下，它空空荡荡露天而立着。车开走了，John走上人行道时，桥上只有他一个人。他看了看手机上的时钟：11:56。他急忙就位了。

**xXx**

“这儿，”Sherlock说道，“正中间。”

他们选择了西边，在这里可以看到远处的伦敦眼和大本钟。他们和另一个John协调好了，站在约定的同一精确位置上。防人坠河的白色护栏只有齐腰高的三层，很容易翻过。

John爬了过去，双膝颤抖着。Sherlock仍然紧紧地抓着他，他低头看着幽暗的水，桥下有灯光，是过往的船只，照亮了他将要下落的路径。

“我们还有多久？”他问道。他发现很难顺畅、平静地吸一口气。

“七十二秒。”

“老天啊。”

“John。”

John双手抓住身后的栏杆，回头看向站在他身后，扣住他腰的Sherlock。

“你是我见过的最勇敢的人。”

John嘲道。“你只是想让我跳下去。”

Sherlock笑了，但他的笑容很悲伤。

“你知道，我们是同一个人，”John说，“我所做的一切，自始至终也都属于他本身。所以归根到底，John和我是一样的。”

“这我知道，”Sherlock说，“因为此时此刻，我知道他就站在你现在的位置上。”

**xXx**

还剩下三十秒，John爬上桥的边缘。他左右顾盼了下，但附近没有人看见他在这里。他孑然一人站着。至少，在这个世界里。在另一个地方，另一个John也站在这里，就在此地。也就是说Sherlock也在他身边。John望着他身边空荡的位置，想象着他能看见Sherlock站在那里，唤他回家。

他允许自己掉了几滴眼泪，而后大声擤了擤鼻子，绷紧下巴，挺起胸膛。他没有向下张望。相反地，他直视前方，看着河对岸伦敦的灯光。他想它们很美。

他的手机放在口袋里，设定就在午夜时分震动。它会在坠入水中时被摧毁，但那已经不在考虑范围内了。

“我要回家了，Sherlock。”他低语道。

然后他闭上了眼睛，等待着。

**xXx**

“十。”Sherlock说道，嗓音颤抖着，“九。”

John一手松开栏杆。他转过头吻上Sherlock的脸颊。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“再见。”

“五。四。一滴眼泪从Sherlock的脸旁滑落，流经John吻过的地方。

“三。二。”

John再次朝向外。他闭上了眼睛。“我要回家了，Sherlock。”他低语道。

“一。”

**xXx**

午夜时分，John口袋里的闹钟准时响起。他松开栏杆，坠了下去。


	6. Chapter 23: 关于Sherlock命定一案之事

[Chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/14850292) : 关于Sherlock命定一案之事

Sherlock看着John坠下去，心都提到嗓子眼儿了。这是他此生最漫长的1.43秒。像是一尾流星，一道划过夜幕的亮光，John飞快地离开了他，迅速缩小，直到一阵哗啦的破水声宣告了 _这一刻_ 的到来。

能量转移。

不多作丝毫无用的等待，Sherlock跨出围栏，纵身一跃，跳入泰晤士河。

他一头扎进幽暗破碎的水面，溅起一片激浪，立刻被被冰冷的河水吞噬了。与从脚传递到头部的冲击波相比，那种啮肤的寒意根本算不了什么，如果他没有捂住口鼻，这股冲击力就会夺去他的呼吸。尽管他眼前暂时一黑，他并没有失去知觉。他挣扎着浮出水面，满吸了一口气，疯狂地向四下里寻找John。

“John!”他大喊道，呛入了一口泰晤士河水。但目之所及只有一圈圈的水纹与漂流的残骸，唯独没有John。

Sherlock深吸一口气再次钻入水里，睁大眼搜寻着，但下面一片漆黑，什么也看不见。尽管他以为自己非常接近John的落水点了，但是John他已经被冲到下游去了。这意味着John离得还要更远一点。

Sherlock猛扎出水面，拼命向下游去，浮出潜入，浮出潜入，直到突然间，他发现了一具在水中呈暗色的身体，一动不动的，仅随波漂流着。肌肉在燃烧，Sherlock游得更快了。他看见那是John，游得愈发快了。

Sherlock拦腰抱过John冲出水面。虽然他喘着气，但John没有。

“坚持住，John，坚持住。”Sherlock喘息着，一边扑腾向北岸。

John的身体沉沉在他臂弯里，毫无反应，Sherlock恐慌着，在他挣扎靠岸的途中，一直努力让John的头露出水面。陆地从未如此遥远过。

“我抓住你了，我抓住你了，我抓住你了。”

终于，他的脚着到了泥泞的水底。Sherlock溅着水花走着一边呼着气，站稳后把John从水里拖了出来。

他跌跌撞撞地向前走到干燥的陆地上，筋疲力尽地瘫倒在地，跪着把John放在了岩石上。“John!”他喊着，“拜托，哦拜托了，别死。那不该发生的!”他想去摸脉搏却找不到，于是他立刻开始做胸外按压。

”John拜托，哦上帝啊，拜托，拜托了。”

他进行了人工呼吸，再是胸外按压，再是人工呼吸。

忽然，河水从John的喉咙里呛了出来，他开始咳嗽。

“喔!对，John，对!咳，把它咳出来，你没事，你没事!”

但是John的眼睛仍然闭着。他一边继续咳嗽，一边挣扎着要呼吸，Sherlock把他翻过身，好让他呼吸顺畅些。

“喂，那边的!”

桥上有人看见了他们，正挥着胳膊。

“没事吧，伴侣吗?”那人喊道。

Sherlock并起双手。“救护车!快!”

John在呼吸。但他静静地躺着没有睁开眼睛，像是睡着了。Sherlock把他抱在怀里给他取暖，直到救护车的到来。他把John的头紧贴在胸前，将他湿漉的头发向后捋顺，揉着他的胳膊和后背，轻晃着他，一遍又一遍地对他说：“你回家了，你回家了。John,我在这儿。你回家了。”

**xXx**

“他所有的生命体征都很正常，”医生看了看病历说，“尽管在水中待了很长时间，但体温良好。脉搏稳定在每分钟72次，血压120/ 80。没有呼吸问题，没有骨折，没有器官损伤。在决斗中受的伤很轻，说实在的，简直是个奇迹。他的腹部有一些奇怪的扎伤，像是针刺的，被注射了什么东西，但是血液系统里除了你自己的气味标记外什么也没有，Holmes先生。”

“那他为什么还不醒?”Sherlock问道。他的指甲几乎陷进包扎的纱布条里了。

“我真的说不上来。被水冲击，他被撞昏了过去，但我们现在应该能唤醒他了。从各方面来看，他都很健康。所以我们对他为什么还不醒来也很不解。”

Sherlock认为，提醒医务人员注意时空跳跃或置换理论等因素是行不通的。但他却禁不住怀疑是不是能量转移哪里出了问题。在这里的到底是他的John，还是另一个?或者，最糟的可能，根本没有John?如果John被强行赶出，没人来代替他的位置，留下的仅仅是一具空壳呢?

“你知我知，”医生说道，“他为什么要跳河?在大理石拱门的胜利之后——”

“他没有跳河。”Sherlock立刻道，当他听到这种暗示John有自杀倾向的话时，他的眼里闪过怒火，“他不小心跌下去了。

“哦。我懂了。”但这个医生显然没懂，“那么，幸亏您在那儿救了他，Holmes先生。”

Sherlock甚至没哼一声。

他们不许他留夜，不管有没有气味抑制剂。所以，他觉得自己像个懦夫似的回到了贝克街，在那里，那面该死的镜子在嘲笑他，现在这只不过是一面普普通通的镜子罢了。

这招管用吗?另一个John回家了吗?他的John是躺在医院里，还是迷失在另一个世界了?或仅仅是……消失了?

对Sherlock Holmes而言，这是他一生中最漫长、最孤寂的一夜。

**xXx**

第二天早上，他回到医院，通过Alpha气味屏蔽和注射，戴上口罩，走到了John身旁。在磨着护士要到更新数据亲自检查了John后(通过气味，令人沮丧的没什么结果)，他立即在椅子上睡着了,他的头栖在John的腹部，随着规律的呼吸有节奏地起伏着。

数小时后，他被一只拍在肩膀上的手惊醒了，他猛地抬起头，以为推醒他的人是John，但John仍是那一副平静的睡相。于是他转过身去，看见了Greg Lestrade，手里抱着一捧雏菊。

“从窗户里看见了你们。”Lestrade说，为吵醒了他而道歉。“我想，这不会是Sherlock和John吧。天哪，发生了什么?”

“这么说雏菊不是给我的了?”Sherlock揉着眼睛，嘲解道。

“它们是给Molly的。”

“她回医院了?”

“热潮并不是毫无痛苦的，所以她回来做了一轮治疗。但是她今天就能出院了。因此我到这儿来是为了，呃……”

“接她回家。”

“是的。”

“你家?”

Lestrade的脸上泛起了红晕，像是浑身突然泛起一阵不自在。“Molly没有多少家产，她觉得她的室友也就算过得去的那种，但那地方给她留下了不好的回忆，所以……呃，我家在城里的地段还挺不错的，我也知道这看起来似乎太快了，但我们已经做了些——”

“不用说了。”

“Sherlock，我只是想说，你和John为她做的……对她来说，这比你想象的要重要得多。我真的感激不尽。”

“别提了。”

“不，我必须得提。”Lestrade把花放在床头柜上，在John对面的座位上坐下来，“我们昨天在电视上看了比赛，Molly和我。我本该亲自到场的，可是Molly她——”

Sherlock摆摆手示意不必道歉了。

“不论如何，这太难以置信了，Sherlock。我们大多数人都太震惊了，没法顺利接受它，不是在当时那一刻，但自从它结束后，新闻就一直不停地在播放，John独自走出来的样子，你们俩在两秒钟内干掉了第一个Alpha，直到Roger死前的一切。人们分析着它的每分每秒，角角落落，麦克风能捕捉到的字字句句。我的意思是——”他挣扎着找着一些词语来表达他的敬畏之情，“神啊，你是怎么做到的?”

“做什么?”

“像那样引导John?说服他加入战斗? _为什么_ 你要这么做?”

Sherlock笑了。“你以为那是我做的?那都是John的主意。 _我_ 只试着劝他放弃。”

“什么?John _想要_ 打?”

“像一只发威的猫。起初我不并明白他的理由。其实有很多，而Molly就是其中之一。”

“我还是不明白。他们甚至不是一个群队的。”

“你可以看到，像这样的事情，积少成多起来是多么严重。”

“嗯。我……很感激他。一直都会。”

“你可以亲自告诉他。在他醒后。”

“打保票，我会的。我只是希望……照理来说， _Beta们_ 不……”他停了下来，Sherlock知道他要说什么。 _Beta们不允许决斗。_ 但他停了，因为照理来讲，Omegas也不允许。但仍然有人这样做了。他羞愧地闭上眼睛，“我也应该在那里的。”

“为什么?”

“如果你能以她的名义发起挑战，甚至没有结合关系，如果John认定作为一个Omega无关紧要，不管怎样也要参与决斗，那我到底在干什么?本该是三对三的。”

Alpha，Beta和Omega，都在为同一决斗而战。Sherlock觉得这有点史诗性了，John也会同意这点的。

“我们做得很好了。”Sherlock说。

“是吗?”Lestrade的目光落在John身上，他在他们中间沉睡着。“那决斗的时候发生了什么事，才搞成现在这样?”

“不，这是……别的原因。但是Lestrade，人们不会知道这个的，行吗?特别是媒体，这会毁了他所取得的一切成就。他会没事的。我马上就能送他回家。把这件事闷在你的肚子里，好吗?”

“当然，没问题。”Lestrade给了他保密的一笑，站起身来，取回雏菊，“哦还有，Sherlock。你应该知道的。显然，指控已被撤销了。关于切姆斯福德发生了什么，我们还会有一些后续问题，但我们已经拼凑了很多事实，从Jacqueline Stapleton绑架了John到囚禁了他，唔，看起来你的所作所为完全在你的权利范围之内。你是清白的。”

“谢谢。”

“他一定会好起来的，嗯?我还要听他亲口说出整个故事呢。”

Sherlock看着他离开，才意识到他刚才一直握着John的手。他揉搓着John的掌心，摩挲过他的手背。不过，仍然没有什么反应。慢慢地，他再次将头靠在John的胸前，听着他的心跳，重新入眠。

**xXx**

下午某时，Sherlock接到了Harry Watson的电话。他走到走廊里接了起来。

“John不接电话。”Harry说，“家里没人吗?我已经按了十分钟的门铃了!”

“那么Hudson太太一定是出门了，”他说道。

“你在哪儿?John呢?”

“我们正在享受一个应得的假期。”Sherlock随口扯了个谎，“你能想象的吧，我们都累坏了。我们得暂时避开伦敦。”

“他本可以告诉我的，”她撅着嘴说。

“怪我。我匆匆忙忙把他带走了。我们都不是很擅长应付记者。”

“Sherlock，我看见John走进猎场时，都想掐你脖子了。”

“Harry——”

“我都吓哭了，老实跟你讲。因为我还以为要在国民电台上眼睁睁看着自己的弟弟送死了。你在听吗?我还以为他是只待宰的羔羊呢。”

“我知道你会这么想的。”

她怒气冲冲道。“但事实证明，John是一个英雄。他救了你这傻冒一命。”

“他是的。”

“所以我想我要说的是——”她的话哽在喉咙里，再说话时，她的声音很激动，显然是哭了，“我真为他感到骄傲。很气!但无比骄傲。”

Sherlock微微笑了。“我向你保证，Harry，John真的没事。等我们回到伦敦，他就会再来上门拜访的，你可以亲自给他一个骄傲的拥抱。”

“一定的。欢呼吧，Sherlock。”

“Harry。”

**xXx**

“您该走了，先生。”

Sherlock一动也不动。

“您今天已经接受了四次注射，这早就超过危险边缘了，医生拒绝再给您注射了。再说，探望时间也结束了。”

Sherlock继续抚摸着John的手。

“我们会好好照顾他的，Holmes先生。您现在回家休息吧。”

他不情不愿地站起身，但慢吞吞地等着夜班护士走出了房间。为了拖延时间，他又重新调整了John的毯子，好让他暖和些。然后，他在脑海里记下了监控John生命体征的所有仪器数据，这样他就可以在早上进行比较。最终，他俯下身吻了吻John的前额。他不太擅长接吻，但他想给John留下点什么，这是他能想到的全部了。

“我明早就会回来的，”他低语道。

最后，他抓起外套向门口走去，却不知道就在他关上门的几秒钟后，John的睫毛开始颤动。

**xXx**

像是慢慢地、徐徐地从一层浓浓的伦敦大雾中穿出，这种雾不仅模糊了你的视线，还阻碍了你的行动，就像在梦中奔跑，或是在齐腰深的泥地，拼命挣扎着前行，却被困居原地。

但是，突然间，他就醒了。

John吸了口气——实际上是喘着气——好像已经有一段时间没有正常呼吸了。他睁开眼睛，看到的是一片漆黑的房间，但几英尺外监视器上闪烁的灯光在荧荧发亮。他的茫然只持续了一小会儿，随即他便意识到自己躺在医院病床上，下一秒，他想起了那座桥。

以及他是如何从上面跳下来的。

他不记得撞进水里了，也不记得接下来发生了什么。但是根据事实推断，他意识到事情并不一定进展得很完美。否则他就不会在医院里了。但等等，这是否意味着……?难道它没奏效吗?

John猛地坐了起来，把手伸到裤子里，摸索了一圈，当他感受到自己下边的情况时，他的眼泪立刻出来了。

它回来了。

他回来了。

听到他的呜咽声，一个护士匆匆走进房间。“Watson先生!你醒了!”

John把手从裤子里抽出来，希望她没有看到什么奇怪的东西。他抓起毯子，用它擦着脸。

“躺回去吧，Watson先生，别乱动。您已经昏迷好几天了。”

几天?试试几周吧。

“我不累，”他抗议道，“我要回家了。”

“现在，这会儿，医生要给你检查一下。确保一切都好。你摔得很厉害。”

“我会回来的。我保证。他们可以爱怎么看就怎么看我。但是现在，我要直接回家了。”

“快别闹了。你的结合伴侣明早就会回来。你知道吗，这段时间他几乎跟你寸步不离。我不得不让他回家睡觉了。别再折腾他了。”

结合伴侣。她刚说了 _结合伴侣_ 。他的心热了起来。这个词听起来从未如此美妙。他的眼里涌出了新的泪水。

“现在明白了吗?多睡一会儿也许对你也有好处。”

“睡觉?现在几点了?”

“凌晨四点半，John。整个伦敦都在熟睡。”

四点半。所以那意味着……距离他跳河已经过去四个半小时了？或更久？他住院多久了？是Sherlock把他从河里救上来的吗？当然！他承诺过在他穿越回来时等在那儿的，他果然在。John只懊悔没能醒着看见他。

五点钟的时候，一小队医生来给他做了检查。他让他们戳来戳去，做他们的小测试，但他几乎不能保持平静。他一点也不困，他觉得自己像个圣诞节早晨的孩子，醒得太早，不能下楼去拿礼物，只能等待。

但是医生们说了一些奇怪的话，他不知道该如何回应。

“你可不要再在这儿给自己找存在感了，John，”一位医生说着严肃地摆了摆手指，但眼睛里却闪烁着笑意，“很快，整个医院都会知道你的名字了。”

“但他们不是早就知道了吗?”另一位医生笑道，“全英国都知道了!”

“好好照顾我们的Molly，John，小伙子。他们那是活该。”

“我想你还没有看到任何录像吧，John?作为旁观者来看的感觉可大不一样。这是遥控器，你可以边吃早饭边看。探视时间还有两个小时才开始。然后我们会给你的Alpha打个电话，如果他那时还没有敲门的话。”

他们对他眨眨眼，拍拍他的头，留他一个人跟一碗玉米片一起。

已经有二十五（六？七？）天都没人这样对待过他了。突然间，圣诞的灯光熄灭了，雪橇铃铛的叮当声渐渐消失在远方。他失去了拆开礼物的欲望。他爱他的Omega身体，真的。重归这具身体的感觉很好，然而，那些Beta怎么能这样漫不经心地对待他，使他如此迅速地怨愤起自己来呢？

失去食欲后，John把玉米片放在一边沾着牛奶，然后伸手去拿遥控器，想看看到底是怎么回事。他想他可能需要做一些搜索，但他甚至不需要换频道。因为他就在那里，就在屏幕上，镜头拉近了他每次照镜子看到的那张脸，就在这时，他的表情变得僵硬起来，眼里聚起怒气。John Watson刚刚走进了猎斗场。

二十分钟后，John站了起来，穿好了衣服。他要离开了。他们不需要打电话给他的Alpha护送他回家，或者是该死地客客气气地批准他离开。他神志清醒且四肢健全，所以去他们的他当然可以自己走出去。John把脚塞进鞋里，系紧鞋带，耸肩披上夹克，从床头柜上的一个小托盘里拿出了手表。但他注意到表盘里面有一个水泡，时间被卡在了十二点钟。坏了。但不管怎样，他还是戴上了。

护士看到他穿戴整齐的样子很惊讶，但他平心静气地撒了个谎(他越来越擅长这个了)，说他要去候诊室翻翻杂志。她笑了笑，他继续往前走，径直走向电梯。从那里，畅通无阻地走出了医院。不久，他就站在街上了，清晨的凉风通入他的肺里。

从圣玛格丽特医院步行到贝克街要足足三十分钟，但John很乐意走上这段路。他需要时间去思考。再说，早上这个时候也不危险。太阳刚刚从东方升起，早晨上班的人已经在街上忙忙碌碌了，但人行道上却没有人，所以大部分时候，他都是一个人走的。

他想到了他在电视上看到的，他看到的另一个John所做的惊人之事，而且是跟Sherlock一起做的。John参与决斗并赢了。他和Sherlock一起制服了三个Alpha暴徒。他还不不了解全部情况。例如，为什么要发起挑战?另一个John怎么了？ _糟糕_ 吗？通常一个Alpha代表他的Omega挑战另一个Alpha只有一个理由，John一想到这个就不寒而栗。他被袭击了吗 _被强暴了_ ?他试图感受着身体里有任何不适以表明发生了什么，但是他只感到精力充沛、健康如常，除了……

就在这时，他注意到了手掌上的疤。它看起来像一条干净的切口，缝得很整齐，皮肤留下了一道粉色的隆起。这是新的，但并不新鲜。他是怎么得来它的?

然而，最让John看了决斗后震惊的，不是他参与了决斗的事实(不过,当然了,这确实令人叹为观止),或是他做得很好(从某种意义上来说，他的对应者是真的把他抛上了天),而是Sherlock和他看起来是如此……般配。他们协同作战，那更像一场舞蹈而非斗殴，当他们击败敌手离开决斗场时，他们手牵着手走的。

John……他已经不记得上次他和Sherlock手牵着手走路是什么时候了。坦白地说，他甚至不记得他们是否 _有过_ 。当然不是在公共场合。有时候，Sherlock会挽着他的胳膊，或用一手扶着他的腰。但不是像那样的，像他在屏幕上看到的那样。

两种痛苦的想法突然冒了出来:

第一:全世界都认为John Watson是一个战士，一个革命者。众人的欢呼声仍然在他耳边回响，不仅是那些在电视上捕捉到的。他现在完全明白了他在海德公园所经历的一切，那是John Watson在为他的荣誉而战。但……那不是 _他_ 。那是另一个John Watson。现在全世界都对他有所期待。现在这个世界正在期望着从他身上获得什么。他们想知道他是如何办到的，他为什么要这么做，也许他们还想让他再做一次。他真的有能力接替那个人的位置吗?

然而，他最不愿意做的事情就是回到从前的John Watson。他现在知道了一种截然不同的生活，一种更加自由的生活，他喜欢这种生活。他想要这种生活。只是，他想要在这里也获得它，在这个世界里。可即使在另一个John达成了那一切后，医生们仍然像对待孩子一样对待他。Sherlock会这样吗?

这令他想到了第二点：Sherlock还想要他吗？这是他第一次完全理解另一个Sherlock的恐惧，他害怕当他们交换回来的时候，他和他的John之间的情况会有所不同，因为有些事在他和一个陌生人之间发生了。现在，John也有同样的恐惧了。Sherlock已经体味到了另一个更有才干、更加自信、更不可思议的版本的John Watson，更能干、更自信、更神奇的味道。他要怎么回到 _这个_ 世界来？

正是随着这些新冒出的恐惧与在内心翻腾的复杂的情感，他走近了贝克街221B号，太阳慢慢升上天空，温暖着他的肩膀。他没有钥匙，但没关系，因为就在那一刻，门开了。

是Hudson太太，正要出门办事。

“哦,John！”她热情道，“你回来了！”

她不知道她看起来有多么正确。“Hudson太太！”他喊道。

她张开双臂，他扑了进去。

“Sherlock跟我说你去看Harry了。”他们分开时她说道。

所以她不知道桥梁事件。这很好。可能的话最好没人知道。“只短暂拜访了一下，”他说，“但我只是……想回家了。”

“Sherlock会很高兴的。你不在时他特别情绪化。噢，John，别提我为你感到有开心了。所有太太都在谈论你和你所做的一切，我们觉得这太了不起了，真的了不起。Turner夫人，她不停地说六十年代的那些日子是怎样的，她当然是对的，Humphrey夫人则认为你的名字会被载入史册的，绝对前无古人。哦，看看你，你脸都红了。”

“我只是……我觉得我不配……”

“胡说。你是那么多Omega的希望。你要做的只是继续你正在做的事情。”

然后她拍了拍他的脸颊，但从她的表情来看，那是一种慈爱，而不是屈尊俯就，就像一个母亲，而不是一个保姆。

她让门为他敞开着，但在他走进去之前，他的目光落在了门铃上方的名字： _Holmes_ 。仅仅是 _Holmes_ 。一想到又要见到Sherlock，那种欣喜若狂的情绪开始消退，疑虑开始令他窒息。他皱起眉头，走了进去，随手关上了门。在那里，他给自己鼓着气。

John不知道将要发生什么事。他听到头顶上地板的吱嘎声，是Sherlock在踱来踱去。他内心的一部分迫切地想跑上楼梯，喊出Sherlock的名字，然后投入他的怀抱。另一部分则担心如果他这么做会发生什么。他回来了，但不再是以前的他了，他是个Omega，但不再仅仅是一个Omega了。而他仍在思考着那意味着什么。

因此，他汲取力量的源泉，以应对接下来无论会发生的什么。也就是说，他在从自己身上获取鼓舞。 _John Watson足够勇敢_ ，他想。 _John Watson足够大胆。John Watson足够改变世界。_

他挺直身，迈上了楼梯。

可是，当他走近二楼时，他听到了Sherlock的声音，这声音使他脚步一顿。没错，他不久前才听过Sherlock的声音。但这是 _他的_ Sherlock，就在这儿，就在这扇紧闭的门的另一边，这让他心跳加速。他突然觉得这几天的分离倒像是他们已阔别数年，暌违已久。仅仅数秒，时空就坍塌到此时此地。站在门的这一边，他怎么能再多忍受一秒呢?

但在另一边，Sherlock听起来很愤怒。他的声音破门而出。

“很好!那么，也许下次John和我决定对付那群混蛋时，你可以高抬一下你那金贵的屁股，帮我们扭转乾坤。说到底，你根本没用。各种意义上的。”一阵暂停。很明显，他在打电话。“那你为什么不问问Anthea呢?也许她的意见跟你不同。”顿了顿。“别傻了，她当然……”

John推开门。

Sherlock转过身来。

然后，他连一句再见也没说，也没管边上的通话线，就把电话挂了。

“John，”他气息不稳地说。他穿着睡裤和一件薄薄的t恤站在那里，上身盖着蓝色的晨衣。他赤着脚，头发蓬乱，黑色的卷发四处乱翘。他不是刚睡醒，就是根本没睡过觉，因为他的目光因疲劳而晦涩凝滞。

“你好啊，Sherlock。”John说着，任由门在身后关上了。哦，他离我这么近，他都想哭了。但他的脚此刻却钉在了地板上。

“我的John？”Sherlock问道，声音微颤，好像他不敢抱有希望。

慢慢地，John点了点头。“奏效了。”他略带忧伤地摊开双手，“我回家了。”

不管他指望接下来发生什么，都不会是这样的。Sherlock把电话扔在地板上，风似的扫过房间，把John抱起来紧紧搂进怀里，离地面。他们一阵摇晃，身体失去了平衡。虽然Sherlock晃着双脚想要站定，但他似乎并没有想过要把John放下来。相反，他们撞在了门上，John被Sherlock紧紧地拥在怀里，但除此之外却被钉在了门板上。

就他自己而言，John紧紧地抱着Sherlock，双臂环绕着他的颈肩。随后他把脸埋在Sherlock的脖颈处，当他吸气时，他的整个身体都在颤抖，因为他 _就在这里_ 。

这就像他嗅觉失灵地过了一个月，过去的一个月里，他都快要忘记这个世界的气味有多么丰富， _Sherlock_ 的气味有多么美妙了。这就像是生命的呼吸，他的大脑和身体充满了家和归属感，幸福感，安全感，还有爱。满满的爱。喔，他是多么爱这个人啊！他靠得更近了，需要靠得更近一些，他的手插进Sherlock的头发里，把头抵得更紧了。

时间完全消失了。John不知道他们像这样彼此抱了多久，但是Sherlock的双臂从未放松过，John的脚仍然没有触到地板。John从来没有见过Sherlock如此感情流露过，不管怎么说，这会儿都是大热天。这令人受宠若惊，但John需要这种温柔，这种表露出来的需要。可还发生了别的一些什么：Sherlock的腹部肌肉在颤抖，接着是急促的喘息声。他在哭泣。

这是John以前从未见过的，没有在Sherlock身上见过。John吃惊地用双手捧着Sherlock的头，轻轻地把他往后推了推，不是为了躲避Sherlock的胳膊，而是为能看到他的脸。Sherlock动人的蓝眼睛里闪着泪光，他的嘴唇颤抖着，他想说话，但又说不出来。最后，他终于道：

“你回来了，”他喊得很大声，像是他无法相信这一切。

John点点头，微笑着。“我回来了。”他又说了一遍，抚摸着Sherlock迷人的脸庞。

但Sherlock发现自己很难笑出来。他的表情失控了，他又一次把脸埋在John的肩膀上，以掩饰它。“我还以为也许我已经失去你了。”他的声音因泪水而哽咽。

“我也是。”

“我还以为我再也没有机会告诉你……”

他的声音越来越小。John用手指抚弄着Sherlock的鬈发，安慰他，让他相信自己就在这里。这并不寻常，他总是坚强的那一个。但就在此时此刻，这感觉是对的。“告诉我什么？”

终于，Sherlock让John站直了身，向门后退去，腾出一点空间，松开了双臂。至少，松开了一点。他仍然抱着他，一只手环在腰上，另一只手捧着John的脸。John被融化了。

“我很抱歉。现在我明白了，一直以来你有多不开心。对你的生活。对我。”他几乎浑身在颤抖，“所以一切都会改变的。我会改变的。我会让你开心的，我保证。不管你想要什么，John，不管你需要我做什么——”

“嘘，Sherlock，拜托了。”他的拇指摁在Sherlock的嘴唇上，使它们安静下来。

“我只是想让你高兴。”他的声音又沙哑了，满是悔恨。

“我知道，噢亲爱的，我 _知道_ 你会的。但很多都得靠 _我自己_ 。我想改变自己，改变自己的生活。不过，也许，它就该从这里开始。所以……我能告诉你我想要什么吗？从 _你_ 开始？”

“任何事，John。任何事。”

“三件事，”John说道，”首先。“上帝啊，这双嘴唇。他太想亲上去了。这很奇怪，因为他知道这会多么美妙，但在过去七年里，他从来没有吻过这个男人。不是这个人。

Sherlock面色凝重地点了点头。

”一。”他朝门口瞥了一眼。这是一件小事，但他希望Sherlock能理解，“我要把我的名字写在铃上。你的旁边。我也住在这儿。”

话还没说完，Sherlock就热情地点点头。“我可以现在就去换。”他欲离开，但John紧紧抓住他的肩膀，不让他走。

John笑着说：“待会儿好吗。我们还没完呢。”

“噢，”Sherlock说着，满脸通红地笑了。这人在 _脸红_ 。“当然。第二呢?”

“第二……”John吸了一大口空气，准备说出下一个要求。这可不像在纸上写名字那么简单，他也不知道Sherlock会怎么想。

“说吧。”Sherlock催促道。

“我想开始帮你办案。我能派上用场的，现在能了，”他急忙说下去，以防反对，“我知道我没有他那么聪明。我没有同样的技能和经验，我可能会有很多问题，但是——”

“John。”

“但是！我还是可以帮上忙的！我可以，我不知道，记笔记啊，或者采访别人，或者，或是，嗯，我现在练习了射击，我还可以学习其他东西，比如急救和莫尔斯电码，我的意思是，我已经读了John所有的博客文章，也许我应该开始写一篇——”

“John。”

“所以你看，如果你愿意，我可以在紧要关头帮上忙。如果你让我帮的话。我会向你证明——”

_“John!”_

他的嘴猛地闭上了，等待回答。

Sherlock终于微笑了。“John，我 _想要_ 你和我一起处理案件。我要你在我身边，每一件事，每一步路。”

“你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”他用手指梳理着John的头发，目光不时掠过他的嘴唇，好像他也在想这件事。“我……心烦意乱，所以我的案子越来越多。我真的需要你的帮助。”看到John脸上的表情，他轻声地笑了起来。John想，这一定是他完全不相信这事这么容易就成了。“我们可以从Richard Halloway的失踪开始。这人已经失踪将近一周了，有人说他逃到陶瑞德去了，可是——”

“是遛狗的，”John说，“是那个拿着备用钥匙的人进了后门，而且有精神病史。她说鸟儿叫她杀了他，她训练狗沿着错误的路线走。”

Sherlock惊奇地看着他。

“我们……已经解出来了。在那个世界里。”

“John Watson，”Sherlock说道，眼睛里光芒闪烁，“你真是太了不起的，你真是太聪明——”

John再也等不下去了。他扣住Sherlock的后脑，踮起脚尖，终于把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。Sherlock的喉咙里发出一声短促的惊呼，但John安抚了他。他温柔而缓慢地启开他的双唇，扫过Sherlock的嘴，像抚摸精致瓷器一般小心翼翼地抚着他的脸和颈间的皮肤，另一只手向下滑入Sherlock的衬衫，感受到他亵裤上方的温暖的皮肤，然后游移着，直到他的手落在Sherlock光裸的后背，拖着他靠近。

Sherlock对着John的嘴叹了口气。他很快就恢复了自己，将对喜好的天赋投入到爱中，他很快就学会了接吻的艺术，而且兴致勃勃地跟着John互吻了起来。没过多久，他就双手捧住了John的头，像是要防止他离开似的。他们的嘴凑在一起，热切地、渴求地接吻着。John心中充满了强烈的欲望，想要充分表达自己的愿望，于是他大胆地伸出舌头，暗示着什么。当他又湿又热的舌碰到Sherlock的时，Sherlock呻吟颤抖着，往后一缩，呼吸急促起来。他的瞳孔因渴望而睁得大大的，但同时也充满了讶然，因为Sherlock Holmes以前从未体验过接吻的美妙。

但还没等他开口，John就说：“然后是第三。”

无言地，Sherlock点点头。

John又吻了他一下，这一次温柔而纯洁；然而，他的身体因期待而发紧。他说：“跟我做爱好吗？就今天？现在？”

Sherlock目瞪口呆，不明白是怎么回事。John知道为什么。他没有发情。在热潮期外结合顶多只是鲁莽之举，极有可能导致情热中毒。但他们不需要成结就能水乳交融，触摸彼此的每一个部位，激发欢娱，坦诚互诉。他现在知道了。他知道事情在他们之间会有怎样的不同，会变得更好。他知道自己想要什么。

“怎么做？”Sherlock结舌道。

“我有一些……想法，”John自得地笑着，“我可以给你看……”

他慢慢地把Sherlock推向沙发。

“给我看……？”Sherlock说着，小腿碰到了垫子。

John把手放在Sherlock的肩膀上，引导他下来。他知道自己在做什么，但并不 _确定_ 自己在做什么。即使是和另一个Sherlock，呃，有过更广泛的经验，他也从来没有真正地处于主动地位过。但现在Sherlock已经坐在沙发上，他爬到沙发上，一只膝盖抵在Sherlock的大腿内侧。他舒了口气，坐回Sherlock的膝上，抓住Sherlock的头发，把前额靠在他Alpha的额头上。

“你愿意吗？”

“我不想伤害你。”

“你不会的。你不能。不是像这样。”

John将一根手指放到Sherlock的下巴下，抬起他的头，又吻了他一下。Sherlock呻吟着，他的手在John的背上抓紧了，但收起了指甲，愉悦地四处游走着。John两腿叉开，骨盆滑向Sherlock的腰部，在那里他能感觉到亵裤下方的坚硬勃起，并且越来越硬了。

“你想要我，”John在亲吻的间隙里喘着气说，“今天。就现在。”

“John，John。”Sherlock闭上眼睛，努力控制自己，不让自己动手，任由John去做。

“就是这样，让我来。让我……”

他拉扯着Sherlock的裤绳，想把它松开，在一只手解裤带时，另一只手则忙着验明Sherlock是多么想被触摸。

“哈啊！”Sherlock把头往后一仰，John做了一件他从未做过的事，扑向了他的脖子，像个Alpha一样。

Sherlock猛地弓起身。他的手指牢牢攥住John的衬衫，John想他听到了袖子被扯破的声音。太多了，太多了太快了，对他们俩来说都是如此，他需要让这一切慢下来。

John移开手往后退，但他的唇又一次靠近了Sherlock的，狂热的渴望变成了缓慢燃烧的欲望。”温柔点。”他啄吻着，“温柔点，我亲爱的。”

他把双手从下半身移开，轻轻地，轻轻地，用指尖扫过Sherlock的脸颊。当他们甜蜜地汲取着彼此的唇瓣时，炉火慢慢熄成一团余烬，John滑到一边，带着Sherlock躺在沙发上。

在那里，他们躺在一起，双腿纠缠，身体互暖，心跳合一。在那里，他们亲吻、触摸、品尝，以前所未有的方式探索。在那里，对他们俩来说，这是第二次的初体验，一种他们从未想过，也不知道有可能的形式。在那里，John了解到他的Sherlock也可以很温柔。他知道Sherlock能够很轻柔。这不需要急迫、疯狂与绝望，他们早已经知道那该怎么做了。不，这可以就像是这样——从容不迫、深思熟虑，并且妙不可言。

轻轻地，温柔地。

John也一般温柔地把Sherlock晨衣从肩上推下，让它落在地板上，Sherlock同样温柔地用一只手把衬衫拉过头顶。在那里，John看到了决斗留下的瘀伤：紫红的印圈，有些还肿着，有些已经消退了。John皱着眉头，用手背轻轻地摩挲着，但Sherlock拦住了他，握住他的手，把它放到唇边啄了一下。John明白他的意思。只要是为他而战，只要是为了他，他愿意再来一次，毫无怨言。Sherlock把他的手指伸进嘴里，亲昵地吮吸着。然后他帮John脱下自己的衣服。他们亲吻着对方的双丘，从容悠闲地磨蹭着，探索着对方的锁骨、乳头和肚脐。Sherlock带着一种敬畏的神情吻了吻那个结合标记，在他这么做时，John长长地舒了口气，手仍然插在Sherlock的卷发里。

Sherlock抬起了他的头。

“谢谢你回到我身边，”他低喃道。

John现在躺在Sherlock的身下了。为了照顾他们的感官，有一段时间他会躺下来，Sherlock发现自己处在上面。但即使这样也是新的。正常情况下，他是趴着的，Sherlock在他后面。但现在他们面对面了，这样他们可以注视着彼此的眼睛，读懂对方的表情。

“谢谢你要我这么做，”John回道。

“我当然希望你这么做。我还能奢望别的什么呢？你是我的John。你一直都是。”

John抚摸着Sherlock裸露的颈肩，思考着该如何回应。他一向回避坦诚，甚至对自己也是如此。他不想再那样做了。

“Sherlock，当它发生的时候……我是说交换。当我被拉进另一个世界，当我意识到自己不再是Omega……”

“嗯？”

“我以为我们之间已经结束了。我相信你不会再要我了，因为如果我不是Omega的话，我对你还有什么用呢？”

Sherlock的脸皱了起来，好像很痛苦，他开始摇头否认，“不要——”

“我知道。也就是说，我 _现在_ 知道了。但你必须明白，当时我并不知道。是我太妄自菲薄了，我也不认为你有多重视我。这是世界上最痛苦的感觉。”他用手指揉着Sherlock的皮肤，“我再也不想有那种感觉了。”

“我很抱歉你曾经有过这种感觉。”Sherlock说着闭上了眼睛，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭John的脸。他的嘴唇掠过John的。“我很抱歉，我让你觉得你对我来说根本不算什么。”

John觉得自己的喉咙越来越哽咽。“你的意思是？”

Sherlock亲吻了他的脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇。“John，”他叹了口气，“我从没告诉过你……”

“什么？”

“你还记得我遇见你的那天吗？我告诉过你，我对结合伴侣没有兴趣。”

“我记得。”

“我的意思是，在你之前，我从来没有对一个伴侣感过兴趣。任何伴侣。所有的。直到你。”

“那么……”John说，试图弄明白Sherlock到底想对他说什么，“在我之前——”

“在你以前没有。对我而言没有。Alpha不需要伴侣，不像Omega那样，任何一个有不同想法的Alpha都是在自欺欺人。当然，大多数人都有这种动力，但……我没有。直到我遇见了你。”

John知道他自己惊讶得合不拢嘴了，但他似乎找不到话来填满它。他和Sherlock已经结合七年了。他怎么会不知道呢？他不会再没完没了地记起曾经历过的那些Alpha——那些加诸于他的——部分原因是他很少喜欢这些，但更重要的原因是他对这些事已经 _没多少印象_ 了：它们都在Sherlock的庇护下消融瓦解了。而他却不知道。

“那天我看见你，一个人坐在火车上，”Sherlock继续说，“我实在无法解释那种感觉，但我就觉得……被你吸引了。就像我早已经认识你，就像我们儿时便是亲密的伙伴，或者在另一个世界里我们在一起了。就好像有人在背后推我，把我推向你。所以我决定和你谈谈，跟你坐在一起。几分钟后，我就知道我想和你一起度过下一个热潮。就那样，你答应了，我也答应了。再后来，我就再也不想让你走了。”

“我们是命中注定的，Sherlock。”John坚信不疑道，“我一直这么想，但现在我全心都明白了。在这里，或者在任何一个世界里。是我们使彼此变得完整了。”

“我爱你，John Watson。我知道我们从没这么说过，但它一直就在那里。”

“Sherlock，Sherlock，”John说道。他感到有火在他身上蔓延，便一把揪住Sherlock的脖子，渴望着他的抚摸。Sherlock急切地吻了他一下，张开嘴，伸进软滑的舌头。John情不自禁地从深处发出了呻吟。他把大腿摆得很开，箕踞分开着，感到他的Alpha的全部重量都向他沉来，压在他身上，又重，又热，又浓厚。他的手从Sherlock的背上滑下来，手指伸进他的裤子和内衣下面，紧握住那里光滑的一圈皮肤，把他拉近，越贴越近。Sherlock的硬度增加了，John自己的阴茎虽然小了许多，但当它们触碰在一起时，却兴奋地颤动着。

“摸我，”他喘着气说。“求你。”

“怎么做？”Sherlock问道。

“手…,”John口齿不清道，“Z…嘴。舌头。啊哈，我不在乎是什么，什么都……”

Sherlock迅速地从John身上下来，舔着他的乳头，亲吻着他的小腹，立刻把John的裤子和内裤扒到膝盖以下，然后完全脱掉了。John兴奋得不住战栗，期待着Sherlock在沙发头和他重聚，在那里热吻，John的双腿环绕着Sherlock，他们紧紧相拥。然而，Sherlock止在脚边，亲吻了John的右膝内侧，然后又吻上他的大腿内侧。John完全停止了呼吸，Sherlock张开双腿，情色地启唇，接着——

一片高热。又紧，又湿，又热，Sherlock的嘴包裹着John，John在他里面。 _John_ 在 _Sherlock_ 里面。他是小，Sherlock可以将他整个含下。舌头拨弄、打旋、挤压着，John在一种前所未有的快乐中扭动着身。这具身体，曾经只知道接受和被施予，现在知道了在别人里面的快乐。它产生的愉悦比他能想象的还要多。 _他_ 还能做到更多。

这种欢娱正逐渐累聚成忘我的销魂，但John并没有像发情时那样迷失其中。他对一切都了如指掌。他每时每刻都沉浸其中，感受着每一次心跳。他的手指缠绕在Sherlock的头发上，他抽吸着，喘息着，呻吟着，Sherlock予以予求，伸着舌，光滑的唇不断扫过John的皮肤，他的收紧了嘴口腔碾压着带给John满足。越来越接近了。他为这一切的紧绷而呜咽着，手指牢牢揪住Sherlock的头发。

然后Sherlock呻吟着，John抵达了巅峰。一阵欢娱的波浪从他身上翻涌滚过，他把自己塞进了Sherlock的嘴里，他可能是在大喊，或是大叫，也可能是在高呼着，又或者高低吟哦着他所知的一切，但Sherlock能看透他，把他送上高潮浪顶。他从未有过这样的情潮，Omega通常是用另一种方式的。但这个——这是可能的。他只是从来都不知道。他为此浑身发颤，满心欢喜，随后，热度开始消退，Sherlock把他放了下来。

在Sherlock又抬起头来时，John伸出手，用充满爱意的眼睛向他示意，想要拥住他。Sherlock就在那儿，头抵在John的胸前，John的胳膊再次搂住了他。

“我爱你，Sherlock Holmes。”

“谢谢。”Sherlock低声回答。

“让我……也就是说，你要不要……?"

“嗯，不必。这会儿不用了。”

一阵沉默。然后John开始咯咯笑起来，Sherlock也跟着笑了起来。John收紧双臂，吻了吻Sherlock的额头。

“你是个奇迹。”

“我也想对你说同样的话。”

他们躺在一起，沐浴在幸福的余晖中，仍然在触摸和抚摸着，但没有多余的意图，只是去感受和被感受着。John觉得他可以永远这样躺着，完全满足，满足于此，呼吸着他的结合伴侣，陶醉于他们永久的结合。

直到一个可怕的想法突然袭上了John的心头。

他倒抽了口气。“哦该死。”

“怎么了？”Sherlock从John的胸口抬起头问道。

“在我掉到河里时，”他开口道，“我昏过去了。河水把我淹没了。”

“我这辈子从来没有这么害怕过，”Sherlock承认道。

“但如果你没有在那里呢？”

“我不喜欢这么想。”

“但是，哦我的天。哦天啊，Sherlock。”

“什么？”Sherlock愕然地垂下眉。

John绝望地摇着头，“我跳河的时候……是独自一人。”

“什么意思？他在——？”

”Sherlock不在那里。我没有告诉他。”

Sherlock用胳膊肘猛地支起身，“什么？为什么！”

“他不听。他认为这是个糟糕透顶的主意，他会阻止我的！所以我撒谎了。我必须这么做，否则John会一个人跳河的。但这意味着没有Sherlock，没有人把他从水里拉上来。哦， _我的天啊_ ，我做了什么！”

“不，John。 _不_ 。他没事。John _没事的_ 。”

“他怎么会没事！”

“他没事！”

“你怎么知道！”

“因为！”Sherlock把手举到John的脸上，托着他的脸颊抚平脸上的皱纹，“这该死的世界并不是让我们所有人都经历这样的事情，只是为了把现在的一切搞砸。”

“这世界？”

“一个聪明但疯狂的科学家最近说服了我，宇宙正在努力达到一种完美的状态。这是——”他把手指滑到John的手指中间，把他们的手掌并在一起——“完美的。”

“你是说，就像命中注定？”

“如果你喜欢这么理解的话。在遇见你之前，我不相信命运。直到我遇到另一个John，我才明白过来。但是，是的，我相信有一种完美的状态，世界会自行纠正它的。是它让你回到我身边，它也会把另一个John带回家。安然无恙地回到Sherlock身边，回到他的世界。因为它就该是这样的。”

John充满希望地微笑了。“那么，你觉得……”他开始说，然后就没再说下去了，不知道是否该说出另一个问题。

“嗯？“Sherlock鼓励道。

“我只是在想。希望。”

“什么？”

“我从来没有像现在这样快乐过，就在此刻。和你在一起。我在想，他们是否也有同样的感觉。”

“你在——噢！”Sherlock把沙发摆好，让他们的头贴在一起。“你在想，在另一个地方，事情是不是进展得这么……”——他咧嘴一笑——“…… _好_ 。”

“是啊，”John笑着回答，“如果不是这样，那就太丢人了。”

“嗯，该死的丢人。”

“真他妈的丢人。”

Sherlock偷笑着，显然很享受他新发现的脏话。

“但是，”John戏剧性地叹了口气，“我认为这很可能是一场灾难。”

“真的吗？为什么？”

“嗯，我不愿承认，但是另一个Sherlock是一个非常固执的人。”

“说到固执，”Sherlock说，“我敢打赌，另一个John一定能打败他。”

他们又笑了，但John仍然很担心。

“John爱他吗？”

“是的，他爱他。”但是Sherlock说这话的时候显得有些严峻，“他只是花了一段时间才意识到这一点。说实话，我认为他被吓到了。Sherlock呢？”

“他也说不出来。”

“对。所以。”

“这反而让他们停滞不前了，不是吗？”

“那么，谁会先采取行动呢？”

他们目不转睛地互相凝视着对方。然后，他们各自道:

“Sherlock。”Sherlock说。

“John。”John说。

他们立刻笑了起来，笑声变成了小小的啄吻，被更多的笑声打断了。

“啊，见鬼。”等笑声平息下来，Sherlock说，“不管发生什么……在这两人之间？那肯定是一场大爆炸。”


	7. Chapter 24: 关于John经历另一场冲击之事（Part 1）

[Chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/15099478) : 关于John经历另一场冲击之事（Part 1）

Sherlock想让你知道——John写得很急，这是他能传达给自己的最后一条信息——他会在那里。你一跳下去，他就会在那里。所以不必害怕。

他把信翻过来，指着镜子，看着John的目光飞快扫过这些字，然后满怀希望地瞪大了眼睛。他的对应者急切地点点头，开始潦草地书写答复。

“John！”Sherlock在下面喊道，“我们得走了！”

该死！他还有更多的话想说，更多的问题要问。但是没有时间了。他迅速写道:我得走了，祝你好运。当他把信拿给镜子看时，他看到John也写了回复:

你有什么想对你的Sherlock说的吗？在我们跳之前？

他们互相看了看对方的留言，脸都沉了下来。在镜子的另一边，John忧郁地点点头，举起手告别。就John而言，他几乎无法回答。他有什么想说的话吗？任何可以用三秒钟的草草涂鸦来表达的东西，任何可以恰当地表达他想回去的渴望，或渴望见到他最亲爱的朋友的东西？由于无法搞定这个，他不知所措，反而做了一件全然错误的决定。他摇了摇头。

他从来没有在别人脸上看到过如此悲伤的表情，更不用说他自己的了。但它就在那里。

然后他就走了。

**xXx**

John被白光席卷了。他坠入一片白色，白色从他身上涌出，他也成了白色的，他变得很轻，一切都化作天火，包裹着，围绕着，展开着。他浮在虚无中，随着时间的波涛流动,沿着闪电的道路前行，在他面前的就是他自己，他们越来越近，一切就那样静止了片刻，然后他们错身而过,他们成为彼此,他们触碰着彼此，融为一体而后分开，他们交换了世界，天火变成了冰。

疼痛刺穿四肢百骸。冰冷的水像剃刀刀刃一样啮着他的皮肤。他的肺像是要挤爆了。John睁开了眼睛面对着一片黑暗。他蹬了下自己的腿，但是水抵抗着他，不停地把他往下拉。他向上挣扎着，扑腾着。然后他冲出了水面。

他打破了水和空气之间的屏障，倒吸了一口气。水拍打着他的脸，他呛住了，但他还能呼吸。他还活着。泰晤士河把他卷到了下游，在他仰面躺下休息恢复时，他知道他就要离开滑铁卢大桥了。然而，当他抬头看栏杆时，却没有看到一个人站在那里。

他那充满肾上腺素的身体和跳动的心脏是唯一能让他感到温暖的东西，所以他有一个主要目标：离开这条河。河岸似乎离得很远，但他向它游去，两手交替着，踢着他那双穿鞋的脚。鞋子、裤子、衬衫和夹克，所有这些都拖慢了他的脚步，有好几次他觉得自己可能达不到了。但是，在经历了那么多艰难险阻之后，他还是毅然决然地拒绝了放弃。

然后是北岸。他用手脚并用地从水里爬出来，穿过泥浆、燧石和干枯的杂草。在那里，他倒下了，气喘吁吁，他的肌肉倦怠，不愿再移动哪怕一英寸。他仰面朝天，仰望着漆黑的天空，在城市的光污染下，天空中闪烁的星星几乎看不见，但他仍然能看到它们。他不禁打了个哆嗦。他呼出的气像雾一样，证明他还活着。

他还活着。

这是否意味着……？它奏效了？他回来了？

他没有坐起来——此刻他实在太累了，没法坐起来——他摸索着裤子上的扣子，直到这时他才意识到那是他自己的裤子。不是他那天早上穿的那种，而是他好几个星期没见过的那种。是，是的！那么这意味着——

他用双手猛地翻转、拉开拉链，然后……是的！就是 _他_ ！完完全全的他！他看见它，感觉到它，知道它是他自己的。他满怀喜悦，深情地拍了拍自己的头(可以这么说)，就像和一位老朋友握手一样。然后他又躺回到岸上，笑了起来。他腾起身来，朝着夜空大喊了一声，然后继续大笑，几乎要笑出泪来。

“哦，我回来了，”他喘着气说，“我回家了。”

但他却独自躺在岸边。桥是空的。水是静的。这并不是他想象中的欢迎回家的庆祝方式。

**xXx**

Sherlock迷失了。

他盘腿坐在床中央，手肘放在膝盖上，指尖在下巴处合拢，他本应想出可能的解决方案，以应对轻率的跳桥提议。于是，他进入了自己的思维殿堂，在自己的一个思想实验室里暂时栖身。他把他的内部闹钟调到30分钟。到那时John可能已经和John谈完了。如果他不能带着更谨慎的解决方案回来，Sherlock很有可能会主动提出另一半。

但他只完成了两个实验（还是更倾向于有关火车的），因为他严密的思维过程……出了岔子。一位游客来到了他的宫殿里。

“我的计划有什么问题吗？”

Sherlock从他的工作台上转过身来，看见思想殿堂的John倚在门框上。

“简直好到该死。考虑到了所有变素。”

“别傻了，那太冒险了。”Sherlock从转椅上站起来，面对着他，扣上了他在他的思维宫殿里经常穿的西装外套。“就像我对另一个John说的，如果你的们身体最终死了，交换思想有什么用？”

John一轮眼。“我们又不是从塔桥顶上跳下去。这只是滑铁卢桥。没那么高。”

“John，你对你的历史了解多少？”他没等回答，“在19世纪，滑铁卢桥是伦敦最受欢迎的自杀地点。不高？这一数字高到足以占全市自杀人数的15%。几乎没有人能从坠落中幸存下来。所以别告诉我这是个好主意。我不会冒险的。”

“不会冒什么险？”

“你不能完好无损地回到我身边。”

“回来…… _你_ 身边吗？”John笑着摇了摇头，“这与你无关。”

Sherlock觉得自己脸红了。“我的意思是——”

“Sherlock，拜托。你知道我在这里经历了什么吗？这就是一场噩梦。 _Sherlock_ 就是个噩梦。他满脑子只想着他妈的干，我根本没有选择的余地。它就像拧在一起，或者说被拧在一起，我厌恶它。我厌恶它的每分每秒。就算我是个同志，我也不喜欢这样。我从来没想过要和你在一起。或者不管什么版本的就想着上我的你。所以当我回来的时候——我一定会回来的——我觉得在这件事上我没有选择。我需要一些距离。 _和你_ 。”

他喉咙里冒出抗议声。“你在说什么？对你做这些事的又不是我。是 _他_ 。”

“对。所以告诉我。你和那‘另一个John’这段时间都在忙什么呢，嗯？”

“我……”

”他告诉我。你 _知道_ 他告诉我了。知道你对我做了什么，我想我甚至不能再看着你了。我的身体。两个Sherlock都利用了我从来不想交出的东西。”

Sherlock颤抖着。不是那样的。他想——另一个John使他相信——他怎么能使John明白呢？他要怎么做才对呢？

“我非常、非常抱歉，John。我发誓：你回来后，我们再也不会提这件事了。我将删除它。就像从未发生过一样。”

“是啊，很好。”John叹了口气，摇了摇头，“你可以删除一些东西，Sherlock。但我不能。我会永远知道。我 _无法_ 忍受这个。”

思维殿堂的John退到门后，消失了。

“John？”Sherlock沮丧地在他身后喊道，“John！”他跑到门口，但当他冲进有拱形天花板和石拱道的宽阔走廊时，却不见John的踪影。他开始跑，拼命地想找到他，跟他讲道理。不应该是这样的！

这时一扇侧门开了，John探出头来。“嘘！Sherlock！在这里！”John伸手抓住他的手腕，把他拉进了一个壁橱。

Sherlock不记得曾经建造过这个壁橱。他以前从未见过。但里面又黑又狭窄，除了John，就是一片空荡。

John拉了根链条，一盏昏暗的灯泡在他们头顶上缓慢地燃烧起来。

“这是什么？怎么了？”Sherlock迷惑不解地问道，“你——”他眯起了双眼，“你不是John。我以前从未见过你。”

“我是新来的，”John笑得像是他知道一个秘密，“我是幻想中的John，我会帮你解决所有的问题。”

”……怎么解决？”

“哦，亲爱的。”John把两只手放在他的肩膀上，把他推到墙上，“从现在起，我就是你所需要的一切。”

突然间，John扑上来吻住了他。热情地张开嘴，舌头兴奋得像一个孩子在舔冰淇淋，几乎不能更不知节制了。热量从Sherlock的小腹直逼心脏，然后迅速涌向他的老二，因这份沉重而勃起。

“是啊，你喜欢那样，”John喘着气说，他的手不加收敛地游移着，抚摸着他的每一个部位，“不管你想要什么，不管你想要的是什么。毕竟你的想象力很丰富。你要我乖乖听话？我能做到。你要我又迫切又下流？亲爱的，我可以做下流的事。我什么都能做到。”

“John唔，”Sherlock想反驳道，但John的舌却占据了他的嘴。与此同时，他的手正忙着往下游走，拉下拉链，把衣襟翻起，伸进内裤里。哦天，他想要更多，他想要全部。但这是不对的。这不是真实的。

“停,”他气喘吁吁地说。

John停下来。抬起了他的眼睛，皱起眉头。

“你不想要我？”

“我想……我想……”

“你想要这个。我知道你想要这个。”John双手抚摸着Sherlock的胸膛，让他的后背战栗不止，“这就是为什么你创造了我。”他用拇指摩挲过Sherlock的下嘴唇，手指插进他的卷发梳弄着，然后又拉扯了下，弄得他呻吟起来。“因为自从他离开你的床，你就知道他不会再回来了。它感觉起来从未如此寒冷和空虚过。但没关系，没关系的。你有我。”

幻想中的John伸出一只胳膊搂住Sherlock的脖子，把他拉近了一些。Sherlock心痛得直打寒，张开嘴迎着他。也许他应该屈服，也许这就是解决办法，没有John的爱，他也能活下去的唯一方法。在现实世界中，他会像John所喜欢的那样，做一个正常的、超然的、冷漠的、机械的自己。但到了晚上，他可以退到这里，退到这个壁橱里，退到这个John那里，退到他思维殿堂里的一个黑暗的秘密里，退到记忆里，不，退到一个爱他的John的幻想里。

壁橱的门猛地打开了，John站在那里。

“Sherlock？”

John试图抓住门把手，再把它拉上，但他的脚落下来挡住了门。

“John？”Sherlock困惑地喘着气，双臂抱着另一个John。

“当然，是我。你和他在一起干什么？”

但这并不是思维宫殿里的John，他已经气冲冲地离开了。这也不是幻想中的John(这个John紧紧抓住自己的卷发，如此片面地看待这个世界)。就像幻想中的John一样，这是思维宫殿里新的John，一个从未出现过的John，一个他从未真正期待过的John。他不知道还能叫他什么，来区别他，所以他默默地给他起名叫Omega John。

“我想你应该从那里出来，”Omega John说着，伸出手来让Sherlock接住，“来吧。你不需要他。”

“我不需要吗？”Sherlock很矛盾，困惑地看着两个John。一个抿着嘴。另一个人同情地、理解地看着他，仍然向他伸着手。

“当然不需要。来吧。我会告诉你的。”

Sherlock最后一次转过头来看着幻想中的John，他的眼睛睁得大大的，恳求他留下。但他把手放在Omega John的手里，从壁橱里走出来，关上了门。

思维殿堂里一片寂静。他们手拉着手一起走着。Sherlock对这种无声的熟悉感到十分惊讶，John自信地领着他，好像他比他更熟悉加宫殿的平面地图。

“我们要去哪里？”

“你知道的。”

他确实知道。这是一间侧楼，他把它编码为“粉红色研究”，但他真正的意思是“John Watson”。

“你告诉过我，”John平静地说，Sherlock有一种超现实的感觉，好像他就在站某个洞悉一切的人面前，“如果John发现你对他的感觉，他会很不安。我相信你用的是“震惊”这个词。窘迫。”John拐过一个弯，来到一扇锁着的双扇门前。只有Sherlock知道密码但是John输入这些数字的时候很流畅，好像他已经这么做过上千次了。

“你忘了我被拒绝了。”Sherlock低声说。他们一起走进那宽大的厢房，它有凡尔赛宫的过道那么宽，那么长。里面塞满了所有勾起他对John回想的东西，所有他对John的回忆，所有他对John的想法。它几乎要被塞爆了。

“你有没有停下来从另一个角度考虑过这个问题？他对你的真正感觉如何？”

“你这话是什么意思？”

John指着墙上的肖像。不完全是肖像。更像是放大了的带插图的手稿，像任何一页古经文一样，煞费苦心地涂上了墨水和边饰。书中包含了John在博客上写过的每一个字，这些字被转换成书法，用彩色墨水和图片加以突出。他们一边走着，Sherlock的眼睛掠过这些字:

我敢肯定的说他可能是疯了，但他也出奇地讨人喜欢。他很迷人。这真的有点奇怪。

他很迷人。

我说过他很聪明吗？

他很擅长推断我们其他人。

我不能否认我更喜欢这种生活。

我能看到Sherlock眼中的表情——不是愤怒，而是受伤。有那么一瞬间，他看起来像是个迷茫的孩子。有那么一刻他竟然怀疑我，我本应该感到震惊的，但说实话，他是那么令人刮目相看。他真的很珍惜我们的友谊。尽管是不由自主的，他还是在乎。

我不确定我和Sherlock的生活是否适合长期的关系。

Sherlock太杰出了，有时候我只能瞠目结舌。

我爱这种生活。真的。我永远都不想放弃。

“John Watson——我应该说你的John Watson——有一个专门为你写的博客。不是关于他的。它甚至很少涉及他的个人生活。这是关于你的。Sherlock，这说明他对你的感觉如何？”

“他……钦佩我的所做所为。他对此印象深刻。”

“他钦佩你。他对你印象深刻。拜托，你比这更聪明。关于他的内心，你能推断出什么？”

“我……”

“一个写这么多关于另一个人的东西的人？带着这样的骄傲、尊敬和敬仰？他的兴趣不是学术。你知道他本可以在外面约会，发展其他长期的性满足关系的吧？

可相反，他反复强调，这才是他想要的生活。他和你一起分享的那种。因为……？”

Sherlock用一手捂住嘴，想说出来，但又不知道该怎么说。

“他爱你，Sherlock。就像你爱他一样。其实没那么复杂。”

“事情没那么简单。”

“也许吧。但看看你的周围。你在你的思维宫殿里为他建造了一座宫殿。你真的认为他没有把他的整间心房都向你敞开吗？如果他写你的方式还不足以证明这一点，想想他是怎么看你的，怎么取笑你的，怎么和你一起欢笑的，怎么和你一起赴汤蹈火的，夜复一夜。这难道不是他会再次跟随你的原因吗？有什么比爱情更危险呢？”

Sherlock摇了摇头，希望着，祈盼着，但是仍然害怕着。他听进了这些话。“我害怕。”

“怕爱？没关系。但有一件事是肯定的。你不需要害怕他。John Watson是你在这个世界上最不需要躲避的人。”

“那他为什么要骗我？”

沉默了很长时间，因为他说的不太对。Omega John纠正他。

“哦。不,Sherlock。那不是他。是我。”

Sherlock点点头，意识到他一时把他俩弄糊涂了。“对。你骗了我。当John对我说谎时，我总能看出来的。”

“什么谎？”John质问他。

“关于镜子。”

“关于镜子的什么？”

“你说John想回家。为了我。但你在说谎。John从来没有那样说过。然后，后来，当我让你通过镜子告诉John，我想念他，想念得我无法再清醒地思考，我保证会尽一切努力把他带回家，因为我需要他回来……你说过要告诉他，但你当时也在撒谎。你终于明白了，不是吗？John不会想听的。如果他知道我有多爱他，他就不会回来了。但是你需要回家，所以…你不能告诉他，是吗？”

“Sherlock。”John触碰了下Sherlock的胳膊，悲伤地看着他，“你是这么聪明。但有时，你也会弄错的。”

在某个遥远的地方，一扇门砰地关上了。

“你这话是什么意思？”Sherlock问道，他感到自己的内心在翻动着什么。一个预感。他弄错了什么？

“谎言不是关于这个的。”

“不是？”

远处，有人在叫他的名字。

“再努力想想，亲爱的。我并不是不告诉他。只是我不能。”

“不能？”

Omega John摇摇头。“因为它结束了。这是个决定。镜子碎了;我们已经穿过了它。”

Sherlock吃惊地睁开眼睛，发现自己正直挺挺地坐在床上。最后，太晚了，他明白了这个谎言：今晚没有和镜子相会的机会了。只有那座桥。


	8. Chapter 25 ：关于John经历另一场冲击之事（Part 2）

[Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/15136741) ：关于John经历另一场冲击之事（Part 2）

_“Sherlock ！”_

穿着湿漉漉的袜子，每走一步都有河水滴落，浑身湿透的John Watson一步两级地迈着步子，急切地想走进客厅。他错过了一步台阶，向前跌去，但又爬了起来，直到他能看到门，唯一把他和他的余生分开的东西。

他撞开了它。

却发现房间是空的。

他撞穿了它。

只发现房间是空的。

“Sherlock ？”

公寓后面突然传来一阵伴着叮铃哐啷的脚步声。John的心怦怦直跳，他的头猛地一转，看到Sherlock在厨房里飞奔着。他随即露出大喜过望的表情，因为 _天哪，他来了，是他，是Sherlock，是我的Sherlock！_

Sherlock在厨房的油毡上滑了一跤，停了下来。看到John站在那里，他的眼睛大睁着，头发湿漉而蓬乱，衣服紧贴在皮肤上。John的心应声漏跳了一拍。他们默默地站着，互相凝视着，就像他们从未见过彼此，也从未想过会再见到彼此一样。John情不自禁：他笑了。他笑出了声。他直挺挺地站着，伸开双臂，好像在说 ： _我在这儿_ 。然后Sherlock一脸不敢相信地说 ：“他走了。”

John脸上的笑容僵住了。“什么 ？”

“他骗了我。”他的声音是平淡的，每个音节都是经过仔细斟酌的，单调的。

John觉得自己像是突然插入了某场对话中，或是他又错过了楼梯上的一个台阶。他没有完全跟上Sherlock的思路。

“你在说什么 ？”

“你是……John。”

John朝他眨了眨眼睛。某种迫近的恐惧感像气球一样在他的胸膛里膨胀。

“ _我当然是。_ ”

“我的John ？”

“ _是。_ ”

“你是 _我的_ John。这个世界的John。我的世界。我们的世界。”

“Sherlock，你到底怎么了 ？ _我_ 还能出什么问题吗。”

“所以……他走了。他跳了。”

“他当然已经那么干了。问题是，你那时在哪里 ？”

“他没有告诉我。他甚至没有说再见，所以我也不知道。我也没有去。”

“哦。”

John的脸终于绷不住了，因为他仅剩的自我意识终于明白了Sherlock在说什么。现在这一切都说得通了。这就解释了他为什么会一头撞进这个世界里，然后独自醒来，没有人把他从河里拉上来，也没有人在岸边陪着他。突然，他的兴奋向下旋转着消退了，事实就是Sherlock……思念着 _另一个_ John。

“哦，”他再次说道。

他的脸开始发烫，对他所怀盼望的尴尬，对他曾一度期望，甚至是希望，能得到一种不同迎接方式的羞愧。

_你当你是什么，白痴吗 ？你到底在期待着一些什么，Watson ？这个Sherlock Holmes会为你神魂颠倒把你抱进他怀里吗 ？哭着吻你欢迎你回家吗？你这个大傻瓜！_

“我，呃——”他倒退了两步，短促地笑了声，假装毫不介意，尽管他真希望自己能就那样淹死在泰晤士河里。他捋了捋自己湿漉的头发里，感到一阵突如其来的刺痛和不适。

“John，”Sherlock说道，近乎低喃。

但John此刻甚至无法再看他一眼。他突然非常想要逃离。

“没错。所以。我，呃……回来了。而且显然需要洗个热水澡。泰晤士河真他妈冷。如果你想知道这些的话。”

他把Sherlock抛在身后，直奔向浴室。Sherlock甚至没有在后面喊他。这样也好。他把门摔在了身后，上了锁，拧开澡蓬，感激水声只是他和……管他刚才究竟发生了什么之间的又一道屏障。他咬紧了牙关（为了不让牙齿打颤），脱掉又冷又湿的衣服，把它们扔在地板上，踏入了水流中。

然而，没过几分钟，他就坐在了浴室的地板上，水从他的上面盖头浇下，流到他的头上，而他的目光盯着一片虚无。

一片虚无。这很好地概括了Sherlock对他回家的反应。Sherlock是他最重要的——说实在的，也许也是他唯一的——需要回来的理由。这儿还有什么 别的东西吗？他知道他已经没有工作了。他的姐姐根本连看都不想看见他。他甚至开始喜欢上《Alpha天使》了。现在，他永远也不知道中校Max Hancock是否能逃出他被土著部落囚禁的那个火山穴了。他为Sherlock回来了。因为他相信还有更多的理由在等着他回来。但正如他所担心的那样。正如他所害怕的那样。

Sherlock爱上了另一个John。而那个John走了。

John此生从未感到自己是如此地不受待见。

心痛难当，他哭了起来。

**xXx**

刚才。到底。发生了什么 ？

Sherlock目瞪口呆地站在那里， _哑口无言_ 。他完完全全地僵住了。在短短五秒钟的时间里，他已经从相信——极度相信——自己需要花上几天，甚至几个星期的时间来想出把John带回家的完美方案里走了出来。

然后突然之间，他就在这里了。

他的幻想破灭了。白噪音灌满了他的耳朵。他试着移动，但他的脚卡住了；他想要说话，但喉咙被堵住了。John。

就在这里。就在他面前。他的John。

这就像在一生都在听说极光然后第一次亲眼目睹了一样。这就像多年来一直被淹没在噪声里第一次听到了音乐一样。这太美了，他只能驻足凝视，他只能止步聆听。然后，当他再说话的时候，他的嘴就像是不听使唤，话也说不出来了，脑子里都是一团浆糊，他无法把它们组织起来。他已沦为一个傻瓜。

另一个John对他撒了谎。他没说再见就走了。他是一个人跳的。所以John一个人回来了。

“……我当时不在那里……” _抓住_ 你，他一直想说。 _救起你，抱着住，在你回来时陪在你身边 ！_ 他被自己连话都说不利索给吓了一跳。就这样，John又一次消失了。

他该怎么办 ？他要怎么解决这个！

在狂乱的片刻时间里，Sherlock在客厅里踱来踱去，绞尽脑汁想出了一些走投无路的可怕解决方案。

一 ：把谨慎抛到九霄云外 ！破门而入，拉开浴帘，面对尖叫、咒骂和拍打，把John抱在怀里，向他表白。

不，如果他那样做，John会朝他嚎啕的。因此，他放弃了扯开毛巾或推开水雾弥漫的浴室镜子的戏剧性幻想，想到了——

二 ：写一张便条，一封道歉和忏悔信，并把它钉在墙上，让John在走出浴室的那一刻看到，同时躲进他的卧室里，等待John来找他。是的，好多了。放弃决策权，把权力交给John。如果敲门声没响呢 ？怎么会，他再也，永远不会再离开这里了。是的，那听起来很合理。

但也不。John不会尊重这样的怯懦行径。

就不能让时光倒流吗 ？

因此，尽管这让他感到恶心、奇怪的浑身不适和局促不安，但他知道他必须做的——

三 ：就在客厅里等他，然后……说话。这意味着他只有几分钟的准备时间。

首先，他迈着沉重的步子上楼来到John的房间。John那么快就跑进了浴室，他忘了换衣服，也许他不想光着身只围着一条毛巾在公寓里走来走去(Sherlock试图从他的想象中摆脱这一形象)。于是Sherlock给他拿了内衣裤、睡裤和T恤，他知道这是John最喜欢用来睡觉穿的。他还从门后抓起晨衣，从床下捞出拖鞋。然后他把它们整齐地叠在一起，堆在浴室门外让John自己去发现。

但在回客厅的路上，他注意到厨房桌子上放着一张折叠的纸，上面用John的笔迹潦草地写着他的名字 ： _致Sherlock。_

出于好奇，他翻开它看了起来 ：

_亲爱的Sherlock，_

_请原谅我。在我离开之前我还有很多想告诉你的，但是我没有时间了。我要去滑铁卢桥。我要回家了，并要把你的John带回来。对不起，我说谎了。但这是唯一的办法。_

_过去的几周改变了我。你改变了我。因为和你在一起的这一段短暂时光，我决心要过更好的生活，做一个更快乐的人。我将因此而永远爱你。_

_现在是时候改变你自己的生活了。John这会儿随时都可能回家，如果他在我的世界里的时间和我在他的世界里的时间有任何相似之处，他回来后肯定就不一样了。事情会有所不同，但这并不意味着它们不会变好。跟他说实话吧。对自己坦诚。你不必害怕，不必怕他。他爱你。我知道，因为他就是我。_

_再见 ，我的朋友。以及，谢谢你。_

_John_

Sherlock听见浴室的门弱弱地吱嘎一声开了。他迅速把信折好，塞到茶盘下面。

但John一定是找到了为他准备的衣服，因为几秒钟后，门又轻轻地关上了。

所以他等待着。

他一边等着，一边在脑子里排练他要说的话。每个字都必须完美。

他又等了一会儿。John慢慢地离开了浴室。

Sherlock的心怦怦直跳，他走到窗前。他需要冷静下来，如果他要正确地这么做而不是哑然无话。

_坦诚。_ John说过。

_没有那么复杂。_ John说过。

_你没必要瞒着他_ 。John说过。

然而，如果要他再等下去，他可能就要死于高血压和心脏病了。

“Sherlock ？”

Sherlock转过身来。“John，我可以解释，”他立刻说道，正准备说出事先打好的腹稿，John就站在客厅边缘，身上穿着Sherlock为他挑选的衣服和晨衣，他举起一只手拦住了他，显得出乎意料地镇定。

“我想说抱歉。那个……我太不厚道了。”

“什么 ？”Sherlock觉得自己像是突然插入了某场对话中，又或是他错过了楼梯上的一个台阶。他没有完全跟上John的思路。

“是我太迟钝了。我应该问 ：你没事吧 ？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛。他本来想说的，他 _需要_ 说的，就像泡沫一样在他的脑子里翻搅着。“ _我_ 没事吧 ？”

“我知道你的感受……对他的。你失去的那个John。我的意思是，你们俩在一起——”

“拜托……”

“——它很特别。一定是这样的，因为你想要……也就是说，为了让我回来而放弃它一定很难。所以我……真的很抱歉。”

John说得非常真诚，但他无法进行眼神交流，好像他说的每一句话都让他痛苦不堪。

“我有话要说，”Sherlock说道。他艰难地吞咽着。天，他嗓子是多么干涩啊，“是的。我爱他。因为他帮助我——”

“以我无法做到的方式，”John匆忙地得出结论，“没关系的。你不需要解释。”

“不，我真的——”

John耸了耸肩，脸上露出痛苦的微笑。“就是这样，好了吧 ？没什么好担心的。”

“我需要解释我为什么爱他。”

“不用，不需要。我告诉过你了，没关系的。”他勉力一笑，揉了揉后脖颈，这明显表明John Watson很是困扰。“该死，到点了吗 ？”他看了看手腕。但他甚至没有戴手表。“天哪，Sherlock，我累坏了。我看得出来，这具身体已经有一段时间没有睡个好觉了。”

“我真的觉得我们应该谈谈这个。”

“不。”他像下命令一样说，就在那一刻，假装的轻松消失了，他的脸变得僵硬。他再也受不了了，他也不想再这样下去了，“求你了。现在不行，我需要睡觉。”Sherlock听到John激动得喉咙发紧，John也听到了。他的脸因显而易见的尴尬而涨得通红。“我们今晚不必这么做。让我们……上床睡觉吧，明早再去想这件事。”

说完，John突然转过身来，大步穿过厨房，穿过大厅……直接进入Sherlock的卧室。

Sherlock站在走廊的尽头盯着看。John在他的卧室里，把晨衣扔到角落里，踢掉拖鞋，脱下睡裤，显然是因为John Watson习惯穿着短裤睡觉。然后他就从视线中消失了，走向床边，Sherlock听到被子被拉开的声音，还有John爬进来时床垫发出的叹息声。

Sherlock愣住了，他脚步轻飘飘地落在走廊上，小心翼翼地走进自己的卧室，就好像这不是他自己的卧室一样。John躺在离门较远的床边，脸朝外，被子搭在肩上。他在床的另一边留下了一个很大的空间，让另一个人来占据。

Sherlock的内心激烈地争辩着。发生了什么 ？John现在要把这个房间据为己有吗 ？Sherlock会睡在沙发上吗 ？或者……John的意思是让他……加入他……在床上……过夜吗 ？

刚才。到底。发生了什么？

Sherlock盯着John的背影，准备随时离开房间，慢慢地，他开始脱衣服。首先是袜子，最不亲密的部分。然后他解开袖口和衬衫前面的扣子，小心地脱下，然后是裤子，直到身上只剩一件汗衫和内裤。但他抓起几条睡裤，迅速地套了进去。最后，他把被单折好，又等了一息，但没有人反对，他就钻进被单，一动不动地盯着天花板，不知道接下来会发生什么。

“Lights ，” John mumbled.

He clicked off the lights.

“灯 ，”John咕哝道。

他咔哒一声关了灯。

**xXx**

两个小时十一分钟后，Sherlock发现John在做梦。

起初，只是轻微的抽搐 ：不安的脚，抽动的肩，头似乎在来回摇晃着，说着不。

接着，他喉咙深处传来了轻微的声音。声门闭锁将空气从肺部送入口中，然后是喘息和呜咽。John开始发抖，床也随之摇晃起来。这不仅仅是个梦。这是一场噩梦。

Sherlock知道John会做噩梦。他有时会从天花板上听到这些声音。有些晚上，John累坏了就继续睡觉。另一些晚上，他会大声喊着自己醒了过来。有一次，他甚至从床上摔了下来。因为John从来没有提起过它们，Sherlock也没有，所以他们都假装相安无事。但Sherlock从来没觉得这是对的。他一直觉得他应该能够提供一些帮助的。

而现在，他离他不到一英尺远，亲眼目睹了噩梦的痛苦，它经常困扰着他的朋友。他该怎么办 ？叫醒他是错的吗 ？碰他有危险吗 ？

John的呼吸越来越困难了；恐惧不断升级。无论在他紧闭的眼皮后面发生了什么，Sherlock必须阻止他。

他伸出手穿过分隔他们的空间，把手放在John的背上。“John，”他低喃道。

John战栗着吸了口气，打了个滚。他翻了个身，把Sherlock的胳膊压在身下，不停地往前拉，几乎快压到Sherlock身上了。

Sherlock本能地展开双臂像羽翼一样环抱着他，紧紧地搂着他的肩。

然后他屏住了呼吸。刚才。到底。 _发生了什么？_ 他把John Watson抱在了怀里 ！他的John Watson。他的John Watson刚刚把他紧紧地搂在怀里，他抱着他，他们一起躺在他的床上，他抱着这个世界上的这个人，这个对他来说比他自己的存在更重要的人。他无法呼吸。呼吸会打破这一镜花水月。

但在那寂静中，他意识到一件事：John也屏住了呼吸。

就像慢动作一样，完全清醒的John Watson从Sherlock的胸前抬起头来。在黑暗中，他们的目光相遇了。Sherlock张着嘴，不知道自己要说些什么。但John先开口了。

“哦 ，我的天啊。”

他突然间手忙脚乱起来。被床单和四肢缠在一起，并不容易解开，但John就像一只受惊的兔子。Sherlock摊开的手碰到了John的脸，膝盖撞到肋骨上，John才踉跄着落到地板上。“抱歉，”John边说边站了起来，“我不知道我在想些什么，我很抱歉。”他向门口跑去。

Sherlock掀开被子，追了上去。“John ，等等 ，停 ！”

他跑下走廊，碰到每一个电灯开关都要按一下，直到他在客厅追上了John。由于无处可去，John在沙发旁停了下来，他羞愧地背对着Sherlock，绝望地想躲起来，他用手捂住了脸。

“你没事吧 ？”Sherlock尽他所能温柔地问道。不管发生什么事，不管接下来会发生什么事，他们刚刚越过了界，进入了一个全新的、未知的、可能是危险的领域。

“拜托什么也别说，”John说着，声音捂在手中。Sherlock停了下来，不让自己穿过他们之间的空隙，顺从心愿把手放在他肩膀上，或是抚摸着他的背。相反，他坚持自己的立场，只希望说出正确的话，减轻John明显在遭受的痛苦。“没必要感到尴尬。只是……其中之一。”

John呻吟了一声。他心里某部分在懊恼地说 _不_ 。“爬到你室友的床上，然后在半夜扑到他的身上，这不仅仅是其中一件事罢了。”

“说实在的，”Sherlock模棱两可道，“你以为不是我。”

John垂下双手，慢慢地转过头来，回头望着Sherlock，似乎不敢相信Sherlock刚才所说的话。

“你以为你是在……别的地方。”

“是的。不。不完全是。见鬼，我不知道。”他缓缓地瘫倒在沙发上，双手抱头，避免看Sherlock。相反地，他对着地毯讲道，“另一个我，在另一个地方……他没有自己的卧室。他们俩，你知道的，是一对。他们共用一个房间。一张床。所以我……无论多久……他坚持说，你看，这只是很现实的，我想……我想我只是忘了。”

“嗯，”Sherlock说，”你说的对。你不是那个意思。今晚发生的事没什么大不了的，但如果你不想让我说，我就再也不提这件事了。就像……就像从未发生过一样。”

“这就是你想要的，是吗 ？”

“这就是你想要的。”

John的头猛地抬起。“我不是那样说的。天啊，Sherlock，我们就不能——”

“怎么就这么难 ！”Sherlock突然爆发了，连他自己都震惊了。但有什么东西被释放了出来，尽管一半的他感到恐惧，恳求他控制住它，另一半却像是不可遏制住一般。“你为什么不和我说话 ？你为什么不让我跟你谈谈 ？真的很可怕吗，到底发生了什么事，这里或是那里，你甚至不能再看我一眼 ？”

“真抱歉啊 ！”John猛地站了起来。“我是 ！我没想到会是这样 ！我没想到这么短的时间能改变这么多东西。”

“改变了什么 ？告诉我 ，什么 ？”

“你爱上他了 ！”

Sherlock觉得自己像被击昏了头。所以这就是真相。最令John困扰不堪的是Sherlock爱上了他，而John却无法忍受。他们的友谊完了。Sherlock后退了一步，但还没等他回过神来想办法解决这个问题，John又大喊道。

“他告诉我了，Sherlock。而且我还想……”他摇摇头，试图笑出声来，以掩饰这件事对他有多严重，但Sherlock没有被愚弄。

“我以为你从来不会跟任何人在一起。永远不会。”

“我没有，”Sherlock轻声说。

“因为你对任何人都不感兴趣……”

“……我不是，”

“但你和他在一起了。”

“……是的。”

“所以那到底是什么 ？关于 _他_ ？他说了什么或做了什么让你爱上了他……你们……你们花了几天，你们两就……”

“七天，”Sherlock轻声道，“然后我吻了他。九天前我们……就做着其它随便什么事。”

John的脸扭曲着，好像很痛苦，他半转过身去。但Sherlock的控诉似乎使他无法完全转过身，尽管他在逃避。于是他转而努力控制住自己的面部表情。“我们在一起住了两年了，”他说，由于嗓子太哑，他几乎是在喃喃，“两年了，你一次也没有……然后，我离开了，仅仅 _一个星期_ 后——”

“因为我以为他是你 ！”Sherlock喊出了声，“他不知道自己在错误的世界里，我也不知道。我以为他是你。每次，我都以为我在吻你。我以为我是在和 _你_ 做爱。”

John吃了一惊，好像触电似的。或者说如遭雷击。

“他也许是点火的那个人，但我是一根随时可以点燃的引线，你不明白吗 ？一直以来， _每一次_ ，我都以为我是和你在一起，John。那个总是要等上两分半钟才给我倒茶因为知道我是多么没有耐心又有多少次因为喝得太急把舌头烫伤的John。那个骂我让雷斯垂德讨饶的John。那个在社交网络的陌生大众前让我听起来像个英雄的John。那个为了救我在认识我不到一天后而开枪打死一名出租车司机的John。那个我认识的，一起争吵、一起欢笑、一起互补、还有爱上的已经有整整两年的John。 _整整两年_ 。我爱的不是 _他_ 。是 _你_ 。这是我一生中最快乐的一个星期。只是在那之后，我们都意识到了……”

John双手捂着嘴，双手因用力过猛而颤抖着，挣扎着站直了身子。他看起来很痛苦。

“我……对不起，如果这不是你想听的。但这是事实。我这辈子都不知道自己在寻求你。然后你就来了。我认为这是理所当然的。直到失去你，我才明白你对我而言意味着什么。说实话，我担心我会再次失去你。但如果你愿意，我再也不会提起这件事了，永远不会。只是。拜托，不要离开。我们仍然可以做朋友。好吗 ？我们可以回到过去，回到我们与其他版本的自己发生冲突之前。我能控制住自己，John。看着我。即使是现在，我能做到的也就仅仅是不让自己飞扑过房间天昏地暗地吻你，但是我正在这么做，而且——”

“别，别，”John说着，在身侧握紧了拳头。他缓慢地呼吸着，慢慢地挺直了脊梁，在房间的另一边面对着Sherlock。

但Sherlock低下头，懊悔不已。“对。我很抱歉。我知道。我会试着——。”

“我的意思是……”John的目光直视上他，尽管他的下巴在颤抖。

“别再控制自己了。”

Sherlock慢慢抬起眼。他没听错吧 ？没理解错吧？他感到自己的心奇怪地挤压着胸腔，像是它刚刚才学会跳动。

“我再也受不了了，”John说，声音因激动而沙哑，“我想要你。需要你。只有你。天啊，Sherlock，如果你现在不亲我，我就——”

Sherlock不记得是如何屈服的了。他不记得命令过自己的脚移动。他甚至不记得穿过房间。但是突然之间，他就在这儿了，双手捧着John的头。John。他的John。这个世界上最宝贵的存在。然后他吻了他。

**xXx**

John不知道自己出了什么问题。

生活在那个怪咖世界里，他知道伴随着痛苦而发疼、呻吟和翻滚是什么样子的，他知道绝望地想要得到只有另一种身体，一种非常特殊的身体，才能提供的解脱是什么样子的。寄宿在一具Omega的身体里，使他看到了人类所能忍受的最强烈、最痛苦的欲求。坦率地讲，这是一种悲惨的经历，他焦虑地不想让它重演。他需要离开。他渴望回家。

但他根本不知道 ：一个人可能会以其他方面遭受同样不安的渴望。这同样可怕，痛苦，令人绝望。

他渴望Sherlock Holmes。

就在他相信他那无法实现的疯狂渴望会毁了他的时候，他听到了 _我早就已经爱上你了_ 这句话。

他觉得自己要崩裂了。这还不够。他需要更多的。他也这样说了。

_吻我。_

Sherlock扑向了他。他的嘴火热而迫切地想要触上John：滑过温暖唇沿，吐出的灼热气息，彼此渴求的舌头。没有小心害羞的实验或是紧张兮兮的探索。他们没有按照由唇到一点点舌再到更多的寻常步骤。他们张开嘴彼此迎接着，他们怀着同居两年的秘密渴望相互亲吻着 。走相同的地毯，饮用相同的茶杯，沐浴在相同的水流下。他们早已经共享了这些空间，只是不是在同一时间。但是时间和空间正在崩溃，John渴望和这个男人，他最好的、最亲密的朋友，建立一种他们以前从未允许过的统一。

但是当Sherlock吻他的时候，当他吻他的时候，John觉得自己的内心在燃烧。他不明白。Sherlock爱他，一直爱着他。相应的，John也非常爱他。那么，为什么害怕失去他的恐惧仍然存在呢？

他不知道自己出了什么问题，也不知道自己是哪里坏掉了，但即使他无法表述出这种喜悦，他还是哭了。

Sherlock没有把他那甜蜜的双唇从John的嘴唇上挪开，而是拂去他脸颊上的泪水，抚摸着他的脖颈，像是他能理解一样。至少他们中有一个能。他觉得自己被禁锢住了，无比脆弱，但在Sherlock的怀里，他不在乎。在这里，他很安全。这一定也是一个Omega在他的Alpha怀里能感觉到的。也许他们并没有那么不同，也许这种感觉并没有错。他渴望它。对一个不知何处受了伤的灵魂来说，感到被爱，感到被渴望，是一种安慰，他不再因为需要它而感到软弱。关键是，他再也不想孑然一人了。也许他也不需要再这样了。

Sherlock的吻慢了下来，一只手压住John的背，把他拉得更近了，于是他们的胸膛贴在了一起，可以感觉到彼此的呼吸在腹部起伏。John把手指伸进Sherlock的头发里，紧紧地抓住了。然后他们拥抱在一起，温暖而又安全。John没有松开Sherlock的头发，但他把下巴搭在他的肩上，低声说出了他那绝口不提的真相。

“我还以为再也见不到你了。”

“John ，John ，John。”

这是真的吗 ？Sherlock的声音听起来好像他几乎无法自制般，也许他也被此时的原始情感所征服了。

“一想到它……永远永远地被困在那里再也不能……”想到这里，他的喉咙又哽住了，他无法再说下去了。

但他根本不需要继续说下去。Sherlock又一次用宽阔的双手捧着他的头，轻轻地把他们的额头抵在一起，闭上了眼睛，但睫毛上有一缕湿漉。“我在这里，”他说，“你回家了。”

家，这个词听起来从未如此美好过。

John偏了下脑袋，Sherlock睁开了眼睛，看着John，仿佛他是造物的奇迹，即使是伟大的Sherlock Holmes也无法解开的自然之谜。两人都为对方而惊叹不已，都对彼此渴望的东西感到惊讶和怀疑……这是真实的。感觉如南柯一般。John想知道他到底是不是在梦里。

但是，他是多么需要他啊。他贴身向前，他们又吻在了一起。而John只需要靠得更近一点，再近一点。Sherlock的手臂缠绕着他的脖颈，他试图用一条腿勾过他的膝，以消除哪怕是最微小的空间。然而，这还不够。Sherlock用他有力的臂膀紧紧地搂住他挤压着他的胸膛。但这还不够。突然间，像是不约而同的，John跳了起来，Sherlock抓住了他。

双腿缠在Sherlock在腰部 ，他现在所处的位置能够揪住Sherlock的头发 ，迫使他抬起下巴 ，给与他毕生所能付出的亲吻拥抱 ，仿佛他在试着摸索进他心里，找到属于他的地方 ，定居下去。他深深地把舌探入，Sherlock的嘴里吐出一声呻吟，那么深沉，John的整个身体都随之颤抖起来。

“我想要你，Sherlock。”他反反复复不知疲倦地吻着。没有什么尝起来比Sherlock的肌肤更美妙，气味更加浓烈。“我只要你，别的什么都不要。”

Sherlock自喉底发出咆哮，一股热流直冲向John的下腹。Sherlock一定感觉到它在抵着他的腹部，他们的皮肤只隔着一件薄薄的T恤和一条平角短裤。他一手抓住了John的双丘，而他的手臂紧紧地搂着他的后背，把他压得更近了，让他揉搓着，使热度陡然攀升。John喘着气，觉得自己要招架不住了。但Sherlock牢牢地抓住他，转过身，大步穿过厨房，穿过走廊，走进他们(他们的？)卧室，同时不停在John的脖间喃喃唇语着。

他们一起倒在床上，John的腿还缠着Sherlock的腰，Sherlock的重量压在他身上。他呜咽着，弓起背，扭动着臀。他们在床中间相迎，体味到了莫大的欢愉。

John整个人都似火烧一般。

他双手扣住Sherlock的脸,再次吻上他,但同时推着床垫翻过身,所以他现在在Sherlock的上面了，把Sherlock钉在床单上。

Sherlock抬头望着他，大睁的眼睛里满是兴奋，漆黑的瞳仁大张着。John笔直地坐着，双膝分别叉在Sherlock的腰侧，一把抓住他那件白色T恤的领子，把它拉过头顶，扔到一边。他把Sherlock抵在肘间，欲求不满地吻了他一下，然后用沙哑的声音说 ：“抓住我。”

Sherlock服从了，双手搂住John的脖子，一副好奇而又期待的样子。John随后把手放在Sherlock衬衫的下半截，从腹部抚摸着裸露的皮肤直到胸口，他向后一靠，把Sherlock也带了起来。当Sherlock的上半身离开床垫时，John的手游移到他的背上，肩胛骨上，肩上，他灵巧地把Sherlock的衬衫滑过头顶，让他躺了下来。

“跟我做爱吧，Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock双手从John结实的后背上滑下来，塞进了他那有弹性的平角裤里。为了鼓励他，John把一根手指钩在Sherlock的睡裤下，抓住了下面的内裤。他们的目光相遇，彼此之间达成了心照不宣的默契。Sherlock抬起了他的臀部，剩余的遮拦都被移除，他们都是。几秒钟之内，再没有任何东西将他们分开，没有衣服，没有时间，没有空间。他们合而为一。

**xXx**

他们肌肤相亲，而John是带头的，这是Sherlock一直想让他做的。卧房的主导。此时此刻，Sherlock正在融入他，他们因欲求而动作着，呻吟地爱抚着，直到Sherlock不顾一切地跪下，抓住John，把他带到他想让John去的地方。John眼中闪过一丝犹豫，夹杂着渴望，但Sherlock能做的只有点头。

“你有没……”John喘着气问道，鼻尖上渗出了汗珠。

Sherlock摇了摇头。他以前也想过，和另一个John在一起时，但从来不是对的那个。那时不是。但现在……他准备好了。他想要这个。他渴望得到它，渴望到发颤。John收回了他的嘴，调整了一下膝盖。他去拿床边的润滑油，温暖、柔滑、光滑的润滑油，几周前买的，但几乎没用过。John太慷慨了。

这种感觉是难以置信的 ：最初的突破，然后在最紧致的空间里轻柔地推入、挤入，柔滑地摩擦；当一种更为亲密的摩挲正在深处进行时，双手同时在大腿、腰部和胸部的皮肤上摩挲着。John贴在Sherlock脖子上的呼吸越来越急促，每一次用力，他喉咙里就会发出一阵喜不自胜的呜咽，落在Sherlock耳中如同妙音。

Sherlock紧紧地抓着John的后背，握住不放这份珍贵，不知道这种内部的快乐是如何成就的，他睁开了眼睛。这景致太美了，他想他可能要哭了。他躺着 ，光裸的腿分开但脚踝抵在John的上方——而John ，完美的John，赤身裸体躺在Sherlock分开的两膝间 ，他们裸露的胸膛压在一起 ，John轮廓无暇的臀丘，丰盈而诱人 ，一起一伏规律地在他身上动作着——缓缓地、缓缓地推入 ——一次又一次顶上他一直难以置信深处的敏感点。直到现在。这是他的John，他完美极致的John，以爱人无与伦比的激情来占有他的John。这就是John想要达成的——和Sherlock一起。就像这样。这太过了，但又恰如其分。

Sherlock高潮了。在那最纯粹的愉悦时刻，在他试图应对一波又一波身体上的快感与情感上的喜悦时，他狠狠地咬住了John的脖子。

皮被咬破了，John喘着气，发出一声惊呼。Sherlock感到John的老二在他体内颤抖，倾泻出了温暖。 _没错，是的，_ 他想他听到了John的喘息声，但他不能肯定，因为他自己仍然处于一种超然的欣快的高度，紧紧地抓着，牢牢地握住，让自己被满足。

“John，John，John，”他呻吟着。这个名字是最伟大的创造。

**xXx**

John已经醒了将近半个小时，但他几乎一动也没动。晨光透过透明的窗帘照亮了房间，街上飘来了伦敦照常营业的声音。但John只是躺在那里，盯着熟睡的Sherlock Holmes迷人的脸庞。柔和的线条，柔软的肌肤。头顶上的发动人地纠缠在一起，在前额处被压平，那是昨夜的……活动……留下的汗水，把卷发弄松了。他的嘴唇是粉红的，完美无暇，漆黑的睫毛贴着他雪白的面颊，看上去就像一位艺术大师的作品。

这比独自醒来好多了。

也许这会成为他醒来的常态？

然后Sherlock开始动了起来，先是鼻子蹭到枕头上，然后把腿伸到了被子下面。他似乎感觉到有人在监视他，因为他的眼睛睁得老大，在寻找那个视奸者。

他的嘴唇上露出了温柔的微笑。“早上好。”Sherlock说，嗓音低沉而沙哑。

John以夸张的严肃目光看着他。“这是个错误，对吗？”

Sherlock懒洋洋地哼着表示同意。“是的，你应该搬出去。”

片刻之后，他们都嗤嗤笑了起来。

“我想你弄错了，是谁租了那套公寓，”John反唇自讥，心里升起一阵高兴的情绪。他忍不住笑了。这感觉如此正确，如此完美：他们俩，一起在床上醒来，开始争吵。世界已经改变了，但他们仍然是一样的，只是更幸福了。

“我先来的。”Sherlock推理道。

“也就24小时。”

Sherlock突然用胳膊肘撑起身子，以一种不顾还是早晨的劲头，迅速把John拉到身下，撑在上面。“我要因此和你来摔跤吗 ？”

John受到这一出乎意料的早晨对待，全身一阵震颤。他们俩都还赤身露体地躺在被单下面，Sherlock的性趣和他一样明显。他情不自禁，又开始轻笑起来，感觉很是兴奋，像被下了药，像Sherlock是他嗑过的最快乐的兴奋剂。Sherlock在他微笑的时候抓住了他，吻了他，与其说是摔跤，不如说是舞蹈。他们彼此太协调了，太急于屈从对方的快乐。在那里，John学到了关于Sherlock的一些新的和妙不可言的东西。昨晚的事证明了他是个细致入微、温柔体贴的爱人。今天早上，他还表现得很调皮。

后来，John暂时待够了，不情愿地把被单拉了回来，他需要上厕所。但同时，他又回到了自己的世界，他急切地想看看过了一个月他的生活变得怎么样了。

“哦，”Sherlock坐在他后面说，“靠，对不起。”

John看到Sherlock担心地拧着眉，微微地扭了扭身子，“什么 ？”Sherlock靠近了。手轻柔伸向他的脖子，手指抚过皮肤，就在这时，John注意到了，瘀伤，皮肤破裂的疼痛。Sherlock昨晚就是在这里咬他的，不过，他不记得那有多疼了。更确切地说，是被快乐的冲击淹没了。

John敬畏地摸了摸这个标记。

“我过分激动了，”Sherlock说。他小心翼翼地吻了一下伤口，表示歉意，“我去拿消毒酒精和绷带。它看起来令人讨厌。”

“它很美，”John说。

“什么？看，就在那儿，我把皮弄破了。它可能会留疤的。”

“嗯。”John摸了摸Sherlock的脸颊，把他的脸拉过肩，想吻他一下。“我猜这意味着你现在属于我了，Holmes。你是我永远的一部分。刻在我的皮肤上。”

“但我弄疼你了。”

“我怎么不记得呢。”

Sherlock吻了一下那个标记，想安抚一下。他在那处皮肤上哼哼着。“他怎么样了？”他伸出手指沿着John的脊背下滑，“另一个我。在另一个地方。”

John闭上眼睛，全神贯注地感受着。“比他第一次出现时更善良了。另一个John呢？”

“更聪明了。”

他现在转向更好地面对Sherlock了，白色的床单缠绕在他像罗马的大理石神雕像一样的赤裸身体上。他又吻了他一下，他知道他永远也不会厌倦吻他，即使他能活千年。“太神奇了，Sherlock。”

“什么？”

“火车上的偶遇。随机地把一名伤兵介绍给了一名咨询侦探。还有多少其他的意外、巧合或命运的邂逅？在其他世界里有多少我们的其他版本？你觉得我们会一直找到彼此吗？不管有多少场景和化身，你觉得你我都是彼此命中注定的吗？每个Sherlock对应一个John，每个John对应一个Sherlock ？”

想到这里，Sherlock笑了，目光从John的脸上扫过，从头发到眼睛再到嘴。“那些是非常幸运的Sherlock。”

“我认真的。”

“我也是。如果没有John Watson在他身边，Sherlock Holmes就什么都不是。这不是很明显吗？世界知道自己在做什么。”

他们又一次接吻了，幸福地屈从于这一个世界的编排。


	9. Chapter 26: 尾声: 关于世界自我庆贺之事

[Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/15841735) : 尾声: 关于世界自我庆贺之事

**桥梁事件两天后**

_亲爱的John,_

_我希望你能看到这封信，也希望你一切都好。今晚，我将离开你的世界，回到我自己的世界中去，但是我却心存犹豫。虽然我很想回到我所熟悉的世界，回到我爱的Sherlock身边，但我觉得我需要更多的时间来恢复正常。我本希望我们能有一两天时间对着镜子好好谈谈，把事情解决掉。但有这封信就足够了。_

_首先，是道歉。我想我害你辞了职。在我的世界里，我没有工作，更不用说这么重要的工作了，因为我花了这么长时间才意识到我不在自己的世界里……是这样的，我想不管你来不来，我都会辞职的。所以我为那点麻烦感到抱歉。也许Sara(她是那么叫的吗?Sara?)如果你好好地问一下，会把你招回来吧?_

“就这儿，”Sherlock笑着说。“我告诉过你他很有礼貌。只要 _好好地_ 问一下她，John!”

“闭嘴，我正在看呢。”John说，尽管他笑了。

Sherlock捏了把他的大腿，John继续读下去。

_其次，你的朋友Mike可能认为你出了点什么事。我在公园里碰见他，以为他是一个陌生人，要来接我——_

Sherlock又大笑起来，倒在沙发垫上。John猛地坐下，但他的脸因为强憋着笑而涨得通红。两人皆是。

_所以我跑开了，说我从来没见过他。当我意识到我的错误时，我不知道该如何去弥补，所以我也很抱歉给你留下了这个。哦，我打了辆出租车但没有钱，所以我不得不坐了次霸王车。你可能被摄像机拍到了。哦对，我还没有还图书馆的书，所以这也是一个。对不起。_

_第三，这一点很重要:我去看了Harry……_

John的目光向下继续读着，声音渐渐低了下来，但嘴巴却开始不听使唤了。

“什么?“Sherlock催促道。

“他……看望了我的姐姐。他说……他们玩得很开心?他们，卧槽，他们一起笑了一个小时还喝 _可乐_ ?什么鬼?”

“这很糟吗?”

“不!这——”他搜索着词——“该死的太惊人了!他是怎么做到的?”他突然觉得有点哽咽。另一个John是他娘怎么做到的?“他说，这个星期五我和她有个约会，要再打扑克，再喝东西，但是不喝酒。她保证了。我在那儿的时候不会。”

他平复下来，坐回到沙发上，发现自己靠在了Sherlock的肩膀上。他读完信后，Sherlock用胳膊搂住了他。

_……_ 她真的爱你。她只是不想让你失望，恐怕这么多年来她已经这么做过很多次了。所以，我想说的是，对她好一点。不要用你的眼光去评判她。她特别这么说了。

_而_ 说到爱你的人。我答应过他我不会说任何话，但这只是一个我不能遵守的诺言。

“哦，来了。”Sherlock说着，靠得更近了。John听到了他声音里的笑意。

_我知道我跟你说过，关于Sherlock和我做爱的事——_

Sherlock突然从沙发上一跃而起，无意中把John也带了起来。“等等，他是 _这么_ 说的吗?”

“闭嘴，我在努力消化这个!”John笑道。他发现很难继续下去了，他笑得太用力了。

_——你很震惊，也许是因为你从来没有想过，或者你从来没有想过他对你有任何感觉。但我向你保证，John，我从来没有见过一个男人如此深爱着什么人，而那并不是因为我。都是因为你。他爱上了你，只有你，他非常害怕承认这一点，因为他害怕自己只是一厢情愿，怕得要死。_

“我才不会说 _怕得要死_ 呢。”Sherlock反驳道。他这会儿摩挲着John的背，指尖轻轻抚摸着他颈上的皮肤——这两人都心知肚明，John喜欢这样。“他在把我描绘成一个愚蠢、迷惘、无望的浪漫主义者。”

“你不是吗?嗯哼。”

_问题是，我不认为他是。我是说，他怕自己是一厢情愿。也许你自己还不知道，但我相信你也爱他。我已经读过你的博客十多遍了，如果你的每一个字都不是写给他的表白，Beta们都死绝了。_

“Beta们什么怎么样?”

“这是他的世界里的一种表达。意思是说，会发生这种事，除非我们都死了。差不多就是，他是在说我不可能不爱你。”

“好，懂了。”Sherlock的鼻间在他脖颈上蹭来蹭去。

_我不能告诉你如何去感受，但我想我已经知道你的感受了，如果你稍微想一想，我想你也会知道的。成为Sherlock Holmes的朋友是一件奇妙的事情。成为他的爱人——_

“哦, _我的爱人_ 。”Sherlock舔了舔John的锁骨，轻轻地吮了一口。

_——那就更好了。如果你发现你爱他，不要再否定自己或是他，哪怕是一秒。告诉他你的感受。在你的世界里度过这最后的几周既可怕又美好。每一次转变，我都心怀敬畏，这在很大程度上是因为你和你所过的生活。这是一种我不知道还有可能存在的生活，对我这样的人来说是不可能的。我承认我一直嫉妒你。我亲身经历了Sherlock Holmes的生活，这和做他的结合伴侣不一样；但我不认为这是非此即彼的。我认为两者都有可能，这就是我回去后想要的生活。也许你也可以把它变成你的。我想我们会在那里找到最大的幸福。_

_我觉得我好像还忘了什么，但这一天行将结束，不久后，我就要去桥上了。所以我不得不言尽于此。再见了，John。我想，我们不会再见面了。所以，我会深深思念你和Sherlock的，祝你们俩在这个奇怪的世界里万事如意，长命百岁，幸福美满。_

_你亲爱的，_

_John_

“哇哦，”John读着写完了信，“他很有魄力。”

“嗯,”Sherlock表示赞成。他继续亲吻着John的脖子。一只手开始揉挲他的大腿内侧，缓缓地向上移动。“很有见地。”

“所以，如果我回来的那天晚上没有发生什么戏剧性的事情，也许他塞在我枕头底下的这封信就会成为我需要的动力。”

“A man of puns.”“嗯……”Sherlock低沉的声音带动着John的皮肤发颤，“我很高兴我们没有等这么久。”

“已经两天了。”

“操嗨的两天（Two fucking amazing days）。”

“你可真是双关而生的男人。”

他们一起笑了起来，John把信放在咖啡桌上，这样他就可以用手捧着Sherlock的脸好好地吻他了。这足以告诉Sherlock，让他扣住John的下背，提动他的臀，然后把他压在沙发上。

“真希望我能告诉他，事情进展得多么顺利。”John喘息着说道，手指绕紧了Sherlock的头发（Sherlock在呻吟，哦，他多么喜欢Sherlock呻吟的样子啊)，隔着一层薄薄的布抚弄着他们的老二。

“如果我们的声音够大，说不定他就能听到了呢。”Sherlock说。

“接受挑战。”

桥梁事件五天后

“我应该看哪儿呢?”John紧张地问道，他在那张舒适的红色皮椅上坐了下来。他头顶上的灯光比他想象的还要亮，舞台也更大了。

“别管摄像机，只管跟我说就行了。”《晨峰秀》的Heather Hill说，“我们能检查一下麦克风吗?喂，喂。胖乎乎的Beta烤了一批干脆饼。饼干，饼干，啦啦啦啦，萨姆，有反应吗?我想我的麦克风没问题。”

工作人员在调整灯光并进行声音检查，John坐立不安，试图找到一个自然的姿势来摆放他的手臂。他应该跷二郎腿吗? 还是把两只脚都放在地板上?他感到很不自在，此刻最引人注目的动作就是站起来，走到外面的大街上，然后回家。但接着他就看到Sherlock站在后台，在一个摄影师后面。Sherlock向他竖起大拇指，眨了眨眼睛，他也抿着嘴笑了。他能做到的。

“我们还有五秒钟……四……三……”

摄像师抛出一个二，一个一，然后:

“早上好，我是Heather Hill，您正在收看的是《晨峰》。今天在我身边的这位男性Omega，就是早已被人们称为歌利亚（译注：圣经中被大卫杀死的巨人）杀手，Alpha Watson，和打破常规的John。除非您一直昏迷不醒，否则您就应该已经看到他在上周的大理石拱门群队决战中取得了令人难以置信的胜利，被载入史册的——注意了—— _史上第一次_ Omega获胜的群队决战。”

“Sherlock也在那儿，”John咕哝着，然后闭上了嘴，不知道该不该轮到他说话。

她那满口白牙的笑容丝毫没有动摇，但她没有理睬他。“我们很高兴您能来到本节目，John。欢迎。”

“呃,谢谢。很高兴来到这里。” _你不知道我是讲真的。_

“跟我说说吧，John。打败Alpha群队之后，您是什么感觉呢?”

“哦。这个,嗯。事实上，这有点疯狂。信件一桶桶地寄过来，我不得不关掉手机，我自己经常在街上走着走着被人拦住，收到面试邀请，所有的这些。我几乎抽不出时间来呼吸，更不用说全部吸收了。人们对此相当激动。”

她笑了，但在John听来却觉得有些矫揉造作。“那么，您准备好让事情再次安定下来了吗?恢复正常?”

“嗯……不，我不会那么说。我不想让事情回到过去，你知道吗?我想要 _更好_ 的生活。一种改变了的生活。”

“成名是会上瘾的，不是吗?让我们回到过去：改变您生活的那一刻。当您走进决斗场时，整个世界都安静下来了。您当时在想写什么呢?”

“错误的表述。”

“什么?”

“那不是一个时刻。你说，‘那一刻改变了我的生活。’。不是那一刻。”

“哦。您在说什么——”

“人们已经忘记了最初是什么导致了群对决斗。”John深吸了一口气，准备讲述一个他没有亲眼目睹过的故事，但现在已成为他自己过往不可磨灭的一部分。“我被袭击了。我被咬，被气味标记，如果我没有挣脱出来，我也会被强行标记的。就在那一刻，Hill女士，我终于明白了，Omega们在这个国家是不安全的。这让我很愤怒。如果没有这种愤怒，我从一开始就不会进入决斗场。”

“哦,是的,当然。我们都同意:这样的Alpha是卑鄙的，他们的行为应该受到谴责。这就是为什么我们有法律——”

“通过再多的法律——也不会改变两个不可否认的事实。一是Alpha认为他们有权获得Omega，二是Omega没有自卫的工具。我们不被期望去战斗，所以我们没有意识到我们可以。不，比那更糟。这不仅仅是期望。每一天，每一小时，我们Omega都在被灌输着这样的观念，我们在各方面都不如Alpha和Beta。我们被告知我们是软弱、愚蠢、无能的。我相信它。我从小就相信这一点。是 _John_ 证明我错了。也就是说，”他迅速地撤回了话头，“我在自己身上看到了一个更好的自己。一个更强大的John。他一直就在那里，但是我太过盲目，太过害怕，而不敢让他出现。”

“那么，您认为应该有更多的Omega在决斗时加入他们的Alpha群队吗?”

John皱起了眉头。“嗯，有一些风险是不能忽视的，所以我无法提倡这个。”

“你是说，对于一般的Omega来说太危险了?”

“我 _就是_ 一个普通的Omega。我一直在远低于我潜力的状态下活着。不，我所提倡的是一种更加平等的处理关系的方法，这样决斗就没有必要了。我提倡Beta们行动起来，看到这并不是一个只涉及Omega的问题。如果人们，我的意思是Omega们，想要从在决斗场发生的事情中获得什么灵感，我希望，是的，他们会去战斗。为更好的教育而战，为更好的工作而战，为尊重和更好的待遇而战，为了解他们自己和他们真正能做的一切而战，因为我们能做的远不止这些。”

“每个Alpha都应该有一个快乐的Omega。”Heather Hill平板地点了点头。

“你到底有没有在听我说话?”John从座位上转过身来，直视着镜头，“Johnwatsonblog.co.uk。我开了个网站。如果你是个Omega，即使不是，也要去看一下。我不需要我的声音被 _这样_ 的人过滤。”

然后，John从衣领上摘下麦克风，从裤子里拿出电池组，把它们放在扶手椅上。Heather Hill无言以对地看着镜头，不知道该怎么办，她的嘉宾气冲冲地走下了舞台。站在摄像机后面的男人鼓起了掌，广告切换了节目。

桥梁事件七天后

在伦敦金融区一栋高层建筑的44层公寓里，Sherlock蹲在狭窄的阳台上，检查着一具三天前失踪的社交名媛的尸体——很明显，她一直都躺在这个阳台上。已经有鸟开始啄食她的尸体。

阳台上没有足够的空间来放下除尸体和一名咨询侦探外其他的人了，所以John、Lestrade和其他一些警官在里面等着他做完检查。

John很高兴又有了一个案子，他几乎忍不住笑了，他意识到这不是面对尸体时该有的反应。他也发现，自己对Sherlock面对血腥犯罪现场和被绑架儿童案的激动产生了新的敬意。Sherlock只是在做他喜欢做的事。所以，时不时没能忍住微笑或是笑出声来又有什么大碍呢？这是John爱上他的原因之一。现在他也深有同感了。

再说了，这份工作还有新的额外福利。Sherlock弯着腰，撅着屁股的画面……很让人一饱眼福啊。

Lestrade小心翼翼地用胳膊肘推了他一下，当他瞥过去时，迎上了对方扬起的眉。

“什么?”John问道，被自己刚刚的想法吓了一跳。

Lestrade朝他一挤眉一弄眼，做了个你知我知但你不说我也不说的表情，当John茫然地盯着他看时，Lestrade又补充了几句话。“所以呢?有什么…… _进展_ 吗，在那个‘方面’上？”

“说什么呢?”

他和Sherlock已经有一个星期没有积极互动了，但是他们并没有宣布这件事。并不是他们感到尴尬或其他什么。但对他们俩来说，这事儿仍然很新，很私密，而且，嗯，他们在七天里并没有离开房间几步。如果Hudson太太怀疑他们的关系向亲密关系转变，她也不会提出来的。

尽管那天早上，在他们出去的路上，John觉得他发现她在颇为自得地笑着。但就在那时，Sherlock正好就楼梯底下掐了一把他的屁股。

“你最后 _说_ 什么了吗?”Lestrade压着话问道，显然是不想让这私人话题给其他警员们听了去。

等等，这是怎么回事?Lestrade知道多少? _另一个_ John说了什么啊?John感到他滚烫的血液把他的脸颊都烧红了，像是被太阳晒出来的那种红，Lestrade兴奋地睁大了眼睛。

“那就是好了,嗯?”

“闭嘴。”

Lestrade的脸几乎收不住他的笑了笑。“所以。你们两个——”另一根眉挑了起来——“和好了，是吗?”

果然，另一个John肯定说了什么吧。这令他吃了不小的一惊。毕竟，在另一个世界里，John和Lestrade似乎并没有那么亲密。

作为回答，John把目光转向Sherlock的屁股，侧头笑了。Lestrade则放声大笑。

后边的警员们突然停止了谈话，Donovan警员跳了起来。而在阳台上，Sherlock挺直了脊梁，转身向房间走来。他推开门，脸上的表情既恼怒又好奇。

“有什么问题吗?”

Lestrade还在笑，说不出话来。John的脸仍然通红，他只是向Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，说道:“回去工作吧，Holmes。”

Sherlock对他挑了挑眉，但是当他回到阳台上继续他的观察时，John几乎可以肯定地说他就是在扭自己的屁股。

**桥梁事件一个月后**

Molly和John坐在桌子的一边，Lestrade和Sherlock坐在另一边，各自面对着自己的伴侣。Lestrade喝着一杯淡啤，Sherlock喝着一杯加冰块的苏格兰威士忌，John喝的是柠檬水而Molly的则是蔓越莓汁。

Sherlock开始拉小提琴了，”John无不自豪地说。

“真的?”Lestrade说道，“可你……”他的声音渐渐低了下来，急忙找出什么来代替John知道他要说的话，像可你是个Alpha，Alpha并不喜欢像小提琴这样精致的乐器。吉他,也许吧。电吉他。“这时候才开始有点晚了，不是吗?”Lestrade补完了话。

“我们本不想提这件事的。”Sherlock抱怨着，从他的酒杯边缘向John投去责备的目光。

“他真的很有天赋，”John说，没有理会Sherlock谴责的目光，“才没几个星期，他就连跳了三级。两周前，还只是拉得不怎样的《热十字面包》（译注：复活节童谣，大街小巷可以听到，参考《小苹果》）。现在你应该听听他演奏的《致爱丽丝》和《浪迹市中心》。”

Lestrade笑了，Molly笑着说:“我想听听!”

“什么时候来吧，他会为你演奏的。”

“John!”Sherlock抗议道。

“那我可无论如何都不能错过了。”Lestrade说。

“John的最近一次采访传播得很快，”Sherlock说，主要是为了转移人们的注意力，但John也从他的声音里听出了自豪。“现在是全球新闻。在48小时内点击量超过1,500万次，而且仍然保持强劲势头。”

“是啊，我们昨晚在新闻上看到了，”Molly说。“我都不敢相信你被邀请到议会做演讲了。你紧张吗?反正我很紧张。”

_简直怕死了。_ John想，这几天来都在心里骂老天爷。但在过去的几个月里，他一直在隐藏自己的恐惧和自我怀疑，他甚至开始相信自己比以前更勇敢了。

他喜欢和Lestrade和Molly一起出门。他很久没有朋友了。至少，不是那种只是为了社交而在周末外出的那种。尤其是跟另一对情侣出去。 他和Sherlock一向都是宅在家里的那种人，也都是独来独往的那种人。但如今，他们经常相互窜门，经常聚在一起，但并不总是会在一起。 John会见了改头换面的反结合组织的领导人，并参加了新兴的Omega权利运动集会。但除此之外，他还结交了一些新朋友，比如今晚，或者会和Sherlock一起办案。那可能是他最喜欢的外出方式。 那些案子。它们非常有意思，他喜欢看Sherlock在那儿炫技，以一种他以前从未想过的方式让他的结合伴侣赞叹不已。

因此夜晚，考虑到他们更少……那反而变得更特别了。因此，尽管成为一名革命者的压力很大，完全独立于自己的欲望之外，但John从未像现在这样快乐过。

他和Sherlock在桌子下面互碰着脚后跟。

“我来吧，”John对Molly说，“你们俩呢?我懂了，你们还在处吧。”

Molly红着脸低下头，但她的手放在Lestrade的桌上，轻轻捏了一下。

John喜欢Molly，尽管他还在逐渐了解她，但他觉得他们之间有一种真正的联系。当然，这在很大程度上是由于她和另一个John之间发生的事。他感到遗憾的是，他自己并没有参与那些表面上友好、机密的谈话，而且他可能永远也不会知道。 他找到了一些线索，但不能直接问她。因此，他必须在他所了解的他们共同的过往和他们现在正在共同建设的基础上继续前进。但有一件事他渐渐明白了，他，John，在很大程度上对她的积极态度负有责任，尽管某她遭受了某些可怕的事情。

“我们找到了一个不错的替补，”Molly轻声说。

这就是另一件事了:人们不会随意讨论替补的事情。对任何参与其中的人来说，这都是一场尴尬的谈话。甚至像John与他自己的姐姐,她只有,只有一次,提到她和Clara有一个替补的事实。这在Beta-Omega关系是必要的,因为Beta没有那种生物能力让Omega渡过热潮期。人们都知道他们的存在，只是从来不谈论他们。这并不只关乎一个人，真的。因此，Molly与人分享的事实表明，她对这些新朋友们有着极大的安慰和信任。John想他理解她的冲动——她以前也从未真正有过亲密的朋友，而现在有了他们……一种解放。

“嗯?”John礼貌地问道。

“是的。一个女性Alpha。和一个男性Alpha待在一起什么的，我真的连想都不愿意去想。”她向Sherlock抱歉地笑了笑，“眼下的陪伴除外。”

“我完全感同身受，”Sherlock说。

“她年纪大了一点，人也很好。很温柔。她的结合伴侣在几年前的夏天去世了，她对再次成为结合没有兴趣。我们喜欢她。是吧,Greg?”

“非常好的一个Alpha。”Lestrade表示同意。

“在那期间你是留在那儿的吗?””Sherlock问道。

“Sherlock!”John说着，在桌下踹了他一脚。怎么问这样一个不要脸的问题啊!

“怎么了?这是一种天然的好奇。”

“这不关你的事。”

“是他们提出来的。”

“他们没有提到 _这个_ 。”

“是的，我提出来了。”Lestrade插嘴说，“热潮期的时候，不管有没有结合，伴侣都应该在身边。这是Molly的要求，我同意她的意见。Holmes，这就是你能从我们这里得到的所有爆料了。”

Sherlock轻声笑了。“我很高兴你们解决了这个问题。”

“哎呀，我的电话。”Lestrade说着，口袋里的手机嗡嗡作响。他离开了桌子，John、Sherlock和Molly继续聊天。Molly正在考虑写一本书，她说着，会意地看了John一眼。啊哈。John在某种程度上启发或鼓励了这个想法，所以他微笑着回应，好像他理解。当她提到这将是一本侦探小说时，Sherlock立刻开始问她问题(是警探还是私人侦探呢?她需要什么帮助来想象谋杀的细节吗?那会是一场谋杀是吧?不是像打盹儿那样无聊的事情吧?)直到Lestrade带着歉意的神色回来。

“出了一起——”

“谋杀案!”Sherlock宣告般说道。

“太妙了!”

离他们最近的几张桌子上的顾客都转过身来，用困惑震惊的眼神看着他们。

“——是事故。”Lestrade说完。然后叹了口气，“是的，很可能是他杀。他们刚从泰晤士河打捞出一具尸体。对不起，Molly，我得走了。也许Sherlock和John能送你回家?”

“没关系，”她说着，拿出了手机，“我叫辆Omega优步就行。”

“你确定吗?”

Omega优步服务在过去几周里刚刚出现，就在John第一次接受采访后不久:员工全部由Beta提供，这是一项免费服务，由优步的常规出租车服务收入提供资金，用于在日落之后把孤身的Omega送到他们需要去的任何地方。John自己也用过，主要是为了看看怎么样，他对此印象还蛮深的。

“是的，我肯定，”她说。她抬起头来，吻了他一下。“Sherlock和John可以和 _你_ 一起去。”

Lestrade看着Sherlock和John。“你们还用得着我来邀请吗?”

但Sherlock已经把足够的钱扔到桌子上了。“这就来。John?”

那种美妙的激动感沿着他的脊梁直往上窜，他把椅子往后一推。“随叫随到。”

** 桥梁事件六个月后 **

“真他妈见鬼,Sherlock!哦天!”

当John从一名护士身边挤过去走向Sherlock的床边时，他几乎把她撞到了墙上。他咕哝了一句不怎么实在的道歉，她理顺了名牌，气冲冲地走了。

“让我看看你的眼睛。”

他双手捧起Sherlock的脸，把它转过来迎着自己，然后往下拉去，以免他眨眼。

“扩散似乎好了。有黑点吗?重影呢?”

“我很好,John。只是有点肿。”

“这可 _不仅仅_ 是肿了。那人用撬棍敲开了你的脑壳!我就看着你眼一翻，砸在地上。”

“我的眼睛才没有翻。”

“去他们干的好事，你这该死的混蛋。”他伸手轻轻地摸上了缠着Sherlock头骨的绷带。

然后，他用柔和得多的声音说:“我可能有点吓坏了。我让那个人跑了，因为下雪，救护车花了很长时间才赶到那里——”

“我没事,John。真的。”

“你倒下的时候，我以为——”

“我知道。”他吻了一下John的手腕内侧，因为这是他能摸到的最靠近他的部位。

“还有那些不让我来看你的 _白痴_ !”

“谁?”

“那些医生啊，护士啊，”John生气道。他抬起一条腿，Sherlock挪了挪身子，让John能更容易地坐在医院的床垫上，他们的手指滑到了一处。 

“你知道的，当病人在ICU时，只有家人能探望。但 _Mycroft_ 可不会在这里闲逛，显然，他是在布鲁塞尔。他问了句你还活得了吗我说当然，他说很好，然后就挂了。”

“他可真是我的好大哥。”

“这简直让人抓狂。”

“好吧，如果你是我丈夫，这就不成问题了。”

John咬紧了牙，呼吸急促起来。然后，Sherlock的脸涨得通红，他想分散注意力，开始摆弄床上的控制装置。但他没有收回自己的话。

“Sherlock Holmes，”John说着，从他手里把控制装置捞出来，搁在一边。“你刚才是在向我求婚吗?”

Sherlock哼了下。“没必要浪漫化，”他随口说道。但他的脸仍然红着。“这是一个持续性问题的实际解决方案。这很可能不是我们最后一次住院，我也不想像你一样想呆在那扇门的另一边。 再说，不能低估婚姻带来的经济利益，就租赁而言，它大大简化了文书工作。 旅行，财产，人寿保险，在配偶之间，这一切都变得更站得住脚了。没有法庭可以命令我们互相作证，说不定哪天我们就用的上了。”

John一边看着绷带，一边情不自禁地吻了Sherlock一下，让他闭嘴。

他的心在打旋儿，沉醉在他对这个人的爱和忠诚的迷蒙中。他吻了他。他是如此的深陷其中，如果他再不做些什么的话，他就要难以自拔了，他浑身上下，乃至脚趾，都爱到发疼。他吻了他。 没有Sherlock的未来根本就不是未来，他会竭尽所能确保他们在一起。他吻了他。 也许他以前没有考虑过结婚，因为他已经觉得他们是一个稳定的整体，没有什么能改变这一点，而事实是，没有什么 _能够_ 改变它;但一想到Sherlock甚至愿意接受这个想法，更不用说渴望它了，婚姻突然变得有了全新的意义，现在他知道自己也想要，他需要肯定地回答这个求婚。他吻了他。

“那是同意吗?”Sherlock气喘地问道。

“那当然是同意。”

他吻了他。

** 桥梁事件一年后 **

他们正在追踪茶杯窃贼，这个臭名昭著的小偷闯入人们的家，偷走了他们的茶杯，并在茶托上留下死老鼠。他还拿走了钱、珠宝和电子产品，但茶杯和老鼠的交换是他的招牌。 到目前为止，伦敦公寓共遭到16起盗窃。其中一名受害者在前一天就联系过Sherlock。他接了这个案子。

但是，当John在一个拥挤的公园里访问Sherlock的流浪汉网络中的一员时，他感到了一阵绞痛，他的胃一沉，身体因高热而发起烧起来。 

Sherlock察觉到了，打断了访问。

“你应该继续工作，”John说，他们径直向马路走去，准备叫辆出租车。“那还要几个小时。”又一阵剧痛从他的腹部传出，他缩了一下身，但继续走着。

“不行。”Sherlock简言道。

如果说John的生理完全没受到Stapleton博士侵扰的影响，那就是假话。Sherlock本来能够帮他摆脱那个疯女人的气味，恢复并加强他自己的气味，但她施加给他的一切，以及他所承受的其他那些压力，都扰乱了他的热潮期。他的一生，他已经四十三岁了。现在，他的热潮期是不可预测的。他会在31天到52天的周期内的任何一天进入热潮，持续时间在20小时到89小时之间。

在经历过最初几次热潮后，他一直很苦恼。热潮本就让他感到无法自控，但那时至少还有一些规律，他知道如何处理。现在?它们常常出其不意。他不能总是围着它们打算，或者为它们打算。 而在他与他的新热潮症医生Mike Stamford进行了几次磋商之后，他开始接受自己可能无法纠正激素失衡的事实。

“我领导着一个团队，”Stamford医生说，“致力于Omega激素的研究，我们正处于开发一种药物的早期阶段，这种药物可以控制与热潮有关的激素。 不过，恐怕还要几年才能上市。与此同时，你只能依靠你的Alpha来帮你度过难关。”

要不是Sherlock，John认为他不会接受自己身体的变化。他回来后不久，又由于他的下一次发情已经晚了六天，Sherlock就把他所知道的在Stapleton博士的实验室里所发生的一切都告诉了他——正如John所说的那样，以及他所猜到的更多的事情。 John听到这件事时吓了一跳。这似乎比Alpha袭击还要糟。他无法相信另一个John也经历过这样的事情，却能安然无恙地从困境中脱身。

他们回到贝克街，John刚进门就又抽痛了。 他呻吟着，抓住腹部，弯下腰来。Sherlock搀着他，扶着他，搓着他的背，等着阵痛过去。然后，当John直起身子，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁时，Sherlock把他抱在怀里，朝卧室走去。 它来得太突然了，根本来不及做任何事——他的身体需要2到5个小时来调整,为成结做准备——但如果这样他只会痛苦,他更喜欢现在这种方式：躺在他的床上,剥除了衣物,赤身裸体着,Sherlock就近在咫尺。 他身上的信息素越浓，Sherlock的也就跟着变浓，只要他靠近就足以让他平静下来。

在接下来的两个半小时,Sherlock在卧室里进进出出,打水,备饭,给他的结合伴侣支持,处理电子邮件和其他业务,在John经历痛苦异常的绞痛时安抚他，把空调开了又关，为John的舒适提供一切所需，直到——

“现在,Sherlock。哦天啊，快，快。”

Sherlock立刻脱下衣服。他掀开被单，John已经准备好迎接他了，他仰面朝天，双膝张开，眼睛睁得大大的。Sherlock已经为John做好了准备，阴茎勃起，手指因渴望而刺痛，心脏因渴望而悸动。在穿越事件之前，他们的结合总是John侧着身子或跪着，Sherlock在后面掌控他。自从那间事之后，他们总是这样，面对面的。Sherlock爬到床上，夹在John的膝盖之间，压在John的身上，而John则伸出手去够他。 当他把Sherlock的脸拉近吻上时，Sherlock一下子滑进了他的身体。John深吸一口气,Sherlock颤抖着。在数下充满激情的猛力抽插后，John的疼痛消失了。他漂流在了欢愉中。

随着时间一小时小时地过去，昼夜交替，他们会换一种姿势，做些新的尝试。 John发现自己喜欢坐在Sherlock上面，让Sherlock一边抚摸着他的阴茎，一边呻吟着说出自己的满足，带着他攀上高潮。有那么一次，Sherlock背靠着床头板坐着，John则完全坐在他的腿上。有时候地点会是墙，浴室，沙发，还有桌子。但总有那么些时候，他们会回到这里，就这儿，躺在床上，面对着对方，一边接吻一边做爱。

三天半之后，当他们躺在彼此的臂弯里，Sherlock的手机里响起了一条短信音。他半滚到John身上去够手机，然后眯起眼睛读着。

“随啊?”John对着枕头睡意朦胧声音含糊道。

Sherlock将嘴唇贴在John的脖子后面，回道。“我们刚刚成为了教父。”

John笑着翻过身来。“Molly生了?”

“两个小女孩儿。都是Beta。”

“那太棒了。”

“他们给他们取名Sherlock和John。”

John眨了眨眼睛。然后他看到了Sherlock眼中捉弄的光芒。“你这个骗子，”他笑着说。

“Margaret和Lucy。”

“那更好!来吧!我们去见见她们吧。”

John正要站起来，但Sherlock的胳膊搂住他，把他拉了回来，脸贴着他的胸膛。“John。现在是凌晨两点。让她们休息一下。”

John向窗户望去，发现已经是晚上了。“哦。”他呼了口气，靠得更近了。“那好吧。刚太兴奋了。”他把脸埋在Sherlock的胸前，Sherlock开始用手指梳理他的头发。他们需要尽快淋浴和打扫房间。但现在还不是时候。早上再说。“我替他们感到高兴。”

“我也是。我们的群队壮大了一点。”

“天啊，我爱你。”

Sherlock的手停了下来。“我也爱你。可怎么突然就提到了?”

“我感觉到了。所以我就这么说了。”

“我明白了。好吧。你知道当你对我说这种话时会发生什么。”

John微笑着抬起头。热潮期过去了，但这并不意味着他们就过去了。“什么?”

“我现在……感情过剩。”

说着，他把头伸到被单下面。John开始咯咯笑起来，直到Sherlock的下一个动作让他无法呼吸，他才停止了笑。

**桥梁事件两年后**

“这里,Sherlock。对，对，就是这样。往左一点。完美。”

John倒吸一口气。

因为就在这时，木椅滑倒了，Sherlock把壁炉架上方墙上的镜子拉平时，一直站在木椅上保持平衡，为了避免摔到地板上，他跳了起来。

但镜子就没那么幸运了。它还没有稳定下来，就向前倾斜，然后像慢动作一样掉了下去。接着，它在炉边摔得粉碎。

“哦，该死，”Sherlock说了一声。

在那次不幸的癞蛤蟆爆炸案(他们花了三天多的时间才找到那个神秘的爬行动物炸弹袭击者)之后，为了重新铺好墙壁，他们从一开始就拆掉了镜子。

Hudson太太是全英国最宽容的房东之一，但癞蛤蟆们测试了她的底线，自从那件事发生后，她就再也没有回到过那套公寓，她发誓说，除非她能走进门去，而且一点也不知情，否则她是不会回来的。

在接下来的半个小时里，他们把破碎的镜子碎片扫走，用吸尘器清理地毯，收拾残局。“别告诉Hudson太太，”Sherlock说，“我们会把它换掉的，她甚至不会注意到。”

但是那天晚上，Sherlock发现John独自站在客厅里沉思，面对着光秃秃的墙壁，心里有些懊悔。

“怎么了?”

John被吓得拉回思绪。“嗯?哦。没怎么。没什么。只是——没什么。这很傻。”

“告诉我吧。”

“那面镜子。我想……我想我一直抱着愚蠢的希望，总有一天，不知怎的……”

“你会再见到他的。”

John自嘲地一笑，揉了揉后颈。“有时候，我只是在想。他的情况怎么样?他们俩怎么样。”

“我也一样。”Sherlock走到他身后，双臂环抱着他的肩膀，轻轻地捏了捏。

“反正现在它也不管用了。镜子。以前成功的唯一原因是我的一部分在那里，而他的一部分在这里。我们共享了空间。我的精神在他的身体里，他的在我的身体里。但现在，被完全分开了……它就是没用了。即使可以……”他摇摇头，遗憾地笑了，“‘镜子’已经没了。就那样了。”

“我常常想知道他们怎么样了，”Sherlock说着，一边把头靠在John的头上，继续紧紧地抱着他。John把胳膊搭在Sherlock的胳膊上，跟他手握着手，心不在焉地抚摩着他手指上的绷带。“真的很遗憾，我们不能就那样顺道换过来看看。我有点嫉妒。”

John哼了一声。“是吗?也许下一次就轮到你穿越了呢。看看你喜欢不喜欢。”想到这里，他咧嘴笑了。

“不过，我会成为Alpha，不是吗?另一个Sherlock呢?他会感到自己活着受到了侮辱。”

他们一起笑了起来，想象着事情可能会有怎样的不同，但他们以前也谈论过这件事，他们知道发生的事情是有原因的。幸好是另一个John来了。幸好是他去了那里。

但是两年过去了，他们离它越远，就越觉得像在做梦。Sherlock认为他理解John对镜子的感受。这就好像是两年前那几天的又一个链接，联系着那些奇怪的、被改变生活的日子，而它断裂了。

**桥梁事件五年后**

“从我的一个病人那里，”Mike Stamford在回答有关他从哪里想到一系列可以抑制和调节Omega热潮期的药物的问题时说。这些药物目前正处于临场测验的最后阶段。 “一位不愿透露姓名的男性Omega表达了他对自己体内热潮的性质的沮丧以及控制热潮的渴望。那播下了起因的种子。从那以后，经过长时间的思考，它开始发芽。”

Mike和他的同事们坐在长桌旁。新闻发布会正在现场直播，委员会预计媒体会提出一些尖锐的问题。

另一位记者站了起来。

“Stamford医生，你说这种药能控制Omega的信息素。抑制它，事实上，这样一个人就不能在公共场合被认出是Omega。这会不会对结合产生负面影响，或者至少会干扰结合呢?”

“我们实际上在讨论一系列不同的药物。所以没有。你说的药物，气味抑制剂，是为那些不愿意在街上被识别的非结合Omega而设计的，从而为Omega提供一定程度的保护，使其免受Alpha群队的伤害。然而，它并不能改变他们的热潮。这需要一种不同的药物。而前者还没有被证明对结合的Omegas是安全的，因为它们的化学成分，包括Alpha信息素。 

我们还在研发一种药物，可以用来治疗结合型Omega，这种药物还可以隐藏气味，使之不被任何Alpha发现，除了结合伴侣。但这方面还需要进一步的研究。”

“Stamford博士。关于气味抑制剂:请问，您是否在试验中观察到了什么副作用?”

“在最初的试验中，受试者抱怨有发烧、恶心、头痛和定向障碍。经过一系列的改进，我们已经能够提炼出这种药物来消除任何发烧或恶心的症状。在最近的试验中，每10名受试者中就有1人经历过轻微到中度头痛，约有一半人抱怨定向障碍。我们认为这种定向障碍是由于这种抑制剂的性质:他们能闻到别人的气味，但不能闻到自己的气味，这是一件令人困惑的事情。被注射抑制剂的Alpha们通常也有相同的抱怨，所以这是一个意料之内的结果。但实验也表明，这是一个可以适应的问题:在很短的时间内，这些人就学会了适应，所以迷失方向现在被描述为一种暂时的影响。”

“这种药能维持多久呢?”

“这是一种快速起效的药物，口服后10分钟内生效，根据剂量的不同，它可以持续2小时(比如一次短暂的购物之旅的时间)到12小时不等。此时不建议Omega一次服用抑制剂超过48小时。必须澄清的是，在这段时间内，Omega会在服用抑制剂后的头一个小时内出现定向问题。我敢说，很多人会愿意接受这种轻微的、暂时的不适，而不是另一种选择。同时也值得一提的是，我们正在继续我们的工作，以不断改善持续时间和减少定向问题的出现。但我们对产品的现状非常满意，我们认为Omega也会如此。”

“那些Alpha、Omega，甚至Beta都对这些药物感到愤怒，称它们是不自然和危险的，您对此怎么看?”

“第一，它们并不危险，对Omega的健康没有任何不良影响。事实上，有人可能会说，如果它有助于防止攻击，就会产生相当积极的效果。至于不自然的部分呢?”Stamford医生耸了耸肩，"对于Omegas，不喜欢，就别接受。对于Alpha和Beta来说，这真的不关你们的事。”

全场掌声雷动。

当它再次平息下来时，Stamford医生没有理会刚才举起的手，而是说:“你们看。虽然不会在我们的有生之年，但是在不久的将来——两三个世纪后——人类人口将只由Beta组成。Omega的数量已经减少到前所未有的低水平。男性Omega无法怀孕，而Alpha的数量，不仅是很多男性，特别是女性，无法让他们的女性Omega受孕。我们可能正处于不育的边缘。Omega们仍然需要Alpha，但看起来，他们也越来越需要Beta。

生物进化学家和遗传学家一致认为:完全Beta化的趋势似乎是不可逆转的。人们谈论Omega的消失，接着是Alpha，好像这意味着一个物种将要灭绝，但这不是真的。Alpha和Omega，这些只是生理特征，而不是人类的开始和结束。总有时候，特征会消失的。它们一度被引入。几千年前，我们都是Beta。也许本就该如此。也许大自然正在纠正这一点。但是我们作为一个物种并没有灭绝。只是我们的性征改变了。如果人们出生时眼睛不再是蓝色的，那并不意味蓝眼睛的人不会再出生。他们只是将一种特质换了另一种特质。这是复制。这是进化。一切都顺理成章。让自然来自由作画吧。与此同时，让我们做些能我们的兄弟姐妹们应该做的事情。

“也许有一天Alpha和Omega将只存在于历史书和传说中。他们会留下什么遗产呢?是一种压迫或不幸?还是一个相辅相成的整体，一起工作，一起生活，一起爱恋?现在就是我们选择后者并共同努力确保这一选择的历史时刻。”

在贝克街，John和Sherlock在电视上观看着记者招待会，Sherlock拍着John的后背，然后搂住他的胳膊，将他拉入怀中。

这又是一次胜利。

桥梁事件十年后

在Hudson太太的遗嘱中，她把贝克街221号和它的三套公寓——价值300多万英镑——留给在此住了十二年的夫夫Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。

“如果不是她，”John说，当他们从葬礼上回来，“如果没有她出租这幢公寓，我们永远不会见面。”他把夹克扔在沙发上，站在客厅中央，环顾四周，努力回忆起多年前在此的第一天。

“不。我们的故事可能会 _有所不同_ ，但我们还是会遇到相同的人。”Sherlock反驳道。他转过身来正视着John，抚摩着他的上臂，以表安慰。“然后我们就会找到地方租房子。不管怎样，Hudson太太都会成为我们故事的一部分。我敢肯定。”

John点了点头。“我会想念她的。”

“我告诉过你了。我们可以让她得偿所愿。把她留在门厅里，我们一回家就迎接她。”

“你个混蛋，”John说，但Sherlock是想要缓和一下气氛，他别扭地笑了。他伸出手来，Sherlock把他搂在怀里，他们相拥着笑了，笑声有些黯然。

她病的时间不长，但病情一恶化，就开始急转直下。在她这个年纪，医生也无能为力。于是Sherlock和John尽其所能让她在最后的几天里过得舒舒服服、安安心心，直到她平静地——她坚持认为是相当满意地——静静离世。

John紧紧地抱着Sherlock，享受着他们胸膛紧挨在一起的安适，分享着同步的心跳。他们就这样站了很久，John摸着Sherlock的脖子，Sherlock揉着John的背，然后John睁开眼睛，他看到了镜子里的自己。但令他惊讶的是，他的脸看起来是那么泪迹斑斑，他的眼睛通红通红。他没有意识到自己一直在哭。

因为……他 _根本_ 没有哭。

“Sherlock，”他低声说，镜子里的自己慢慢睁大了湿润的眼睛，“我要你转过身去。慢慢地。”

Sherlock发出莫名其妙的唔声，慢慢地挣脱了他的拥抱。他慢慢地转过身去。John一只手搭在胳膊上，他们一起面对着镜子，那是他们在第一面镜子被毁后买的镜子。在另一边，在另一个不同的世界里，另一个Sherlock和John站在一起，面对着他们。

John们笑了起来。Sherlock们目瞪口呆地站在那里。

“这怎么可能呢?”Sherlock问道，几乎透不过气来。

“别断开目光接触，”John告诫道，尽管他仍然紧握着Sherlock的手臂，但他还是伸手去拿离他最近的笔记本和笔。

“是他们。”Sherlock说，“这是真的。这是另一个世界。”

“我知道，我知道，”John说，兴奋地抓过纸:

_你还在这里!你还和我们在一起!_

与此同时，另一个John已经动身去取他自己的笔和笔，他说:

_你跳桥后没出事!老天保佑!_

幸福的泪水在John的眼睛里发烫，他点了点头，看着另一个John和Sherlock。

Sherlock。当然，他看起来就像他自己的Sherlock，只是高了一点，肩膀宽了一点，但是现在看到他，十年前的记忆像洪水一样涌了回来，John发誓他几乎也能闻到他的味道。另一个Sherlock望着他，他们之间有了某种交流，一种他永远无法量化或表达清楚的理解，但那是真实的、强有力的。他的Sherlock和另一个John之间也发生了类似的事情。

在接下来的几个小时里，镜子的神奇没有动摇，他们一起写了一页又一页的书面交流。Sherlock们满腹问题，John们则互相了解了自桥梁事件以来发生的一切变化。有些事情是一样的:Lestrade都娶了Molly;Mycroft都当上了首相;Hudson太太 都在三天前去世了。

但也有不同之处:在John盛年时，Lestrade和Molly有了一对双胞胎女儿;而在另一个John那里，他们有一对Beta女儿，一对Beta儿子，还有一个Omega儿子。在原初宇宙中，John和Harry和好了，他们的关系从来没有像现在这样好过;另一个世界的Harry和Clara已经成为Omega革命的领导者。在原初宇宙中，Mycroft依然孤身一人;在另一个里，Mycroft改革了Omega-Alpha的关系问题，自己还做了一件挺激进的事，允许男性Beta与他的Omega交配，Anthea生下了一个健康的Beta儿子，Mycroft将他认做自己的儿子:Mycroft的信息素，Anthea的一部分，就存在于她的孩子身上。

_现在我们的群队非常壮大了。_ 另一个世界的Sherlock自豪地如是写道。

原宇宙的Sherlock被雷到了。

至于John，他解释了九年前他和Sherlock结婚的经过，Harry做了他的‘伴郎’，Sherlock插话说摄影师曾试图谋杀一名客人，这使婚礼成为了完美的一天。另一个John看上去有些沮丧，而另一个Sherlock则赞许地点了点头。然后John给另一个John看了他脖子上的那道淡淡的伤疤，那是他们第一次在一起时Sherlock咬他后留下的。

_结合标记! ?_

_就像那样。_

另一个John擦去了幸福的眼泪。

_Sherlock也有一个。在一个不那么……显眼的位置。_

另一个Sherlock仰起头笑了。

另一个John写道：

_我知道你们彼此相爱。我就知道。_

太阳落山了，离午夜越来越近了。他无法描述，但John知道，这种联系很快就会减弱，然后断开。就是那样。这是一次穿越巨大虚空的机会，是一份来自世界的礼物，他们不会再得到了。他可以从另一个John的眼睛里看出，他也知道这一点。他们彼此都很平静。宇宙已经恢复了平衡，所以除了幸福安宁，他们还能有什么别的感觉呢?

_谢谢你，John，Sherlock。_ [John向镜子展示了他最后的信息。]改变了我们的生活。

_谢谢你，John，Sherlock。_ [另一个John同时举起了他的笔记本，他的留言跨越了时空。[改变了我们的世界。]

他们凝视着，感激地微笑着。Sherlock握住他们各自的John。John举起双手告别。慢慢地，这种联系消失了，John和Sherlock看着镜子里自己的倒影，就像他们一直以来那样。

**The End**


End file.
